The Freeman Odyssey: Connections
by Elizabethia
Summary: What if, on the way to the Borealis, the helicopter crashes? What if they get captured? Will they get to the Borealis before it's too late? What secrets will they discover? Find out in Connections. This is a hl2 continuation and is much better than the summary. It is also my first story, so please don't flame. Rated T because its tf2. [Discontinued]. Sorry.
1. Attack on Freeman

_**Author's note:**_

 ** _This is my first crossover and my first story I have put on ... well, any site. (Not a good combo for a first story is it? XD) please be nice and review :)_**

 ** _Edit 5/7/15: Oops forgot to add a disclaimer._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for this storyline and my Oc's_**

 _Gordon's POV_

 _About 0700 hours_

Although it's been a week since Eli Vance's violent death, Gordon Freeman couldn't shake the vulnerable feeling from the advisors. Except for the hunter attack that almost killed Alyx and when his "employer" had him, he never felt this vulnerable. Not when the marines took him, not when fighting Nihilanth, nor when he was in that prisoner pod at the Citadel. Now, he was in a helicopter heading to where Dr. Mossman's transmission came from. This just so happened to be able in the direction the Advisors fled. Oh joy. He listened to the spin of the rotors for a moment before looking over to Alyx, who was sitting beside him staring at the ground. She, by far, took Eli's death the hardest. She was still trying to deny his passing when they left to rescue Mossman and to try to find the Borealis. Gordon reached for her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She looked up at him, eyes puffy and red from frequent crying; it apparently was just sinking in. Gordon gave her a look as if to say, "It's going to be okay Alyx," and kissed her on the cheek. She looked at the floor again before she leaned over onto him and rested her head on his chest. Gordon wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. Then, letting go while keeping his right arm around her. She slowly began to fall asleep against him, completely exhausted. Barney, who had shown up the day after Eli died was sitting across from them and, watched the scene from a distance, smirking.

"Gordon, you lucky dog."(1) said Barney. "I know I said that before, but still." Gordon looked back down at Alyx before smiling and looking back at Barney,

"Yeah, I guess I am." he replied, smirking.

"Jeez, it's still weird hearing you talk again." He just nodded a response. Luckily for Gordon, whatever was keeping him from speaking since he got off that train at city 17, had stopped. He had a hunch it was his employer, but he didn't know for sure. Barney stood up and went over to look outside the helicopter, noticing that they were over a forest.

"I didn't know we're going over a forest. Maybe we'll see a yeti." Barney attempted a joke. Gordon just smirked. He looked out the door behind Barney. He was glad that he and Alyx took the first shift of flying the helicopter, otherwise he would have missed this. The view was absolutely breathtaking and the forest spread out to the horizon. Nothing but snow-covered trees. Then he noticed what looked like a watchtower about a quarter of a mile away. "That's weird." He said.

"What's weird?" Barney asked.

"That tower behind you, it looks like there's movement there." Gordon answered, using the zoom on his heads-up display to get a better view.

"Huh, I didn't think we had any watchtowers this far north. Is it a resistance watchtower?"

"I don't know but, it doesn't look like a combine one, that's for sure. Wait... Their firing at us!" Gordon shouted. Barney went pale, and immediately went to the cockpit to alert the pilot. Gordon picked Alyx up gently and moved her away from the door to the rear of the helicopter. He watched a rocket fly towards the helicopter. Grabbing his own rpg, he aimed and shot the rocket down mid-flight. He watched in horror as the watchman fired three rockets.

Sarah's POV

A lone pair of blue-green eyes searches the forest for any sign of the combine.

"As if the combine ever came this far north." she thought. Sarah sighed as she put down her binoculars and started cleaning her Force-a-nature. She had been on scouting duty for at least three hours, which had been part of her daily assignments for at least six months. She had quickly grown tired of it. She was one of the best they had, but she was stuck doing the same crap since she was sixteen.

"Just because my dad is head of Mann Co. Resistance, shouldn't mean that I get the jobs with no action."(2) she complained to herself as she cleaned her gun, while periodically looking, checking for any non-existent movement. Just as she finished cleaning her gun she looked up and saw a helicopter. She quickly reached for her binoculars to see if the helicopter had the word "Mann" spray painted on the rear of the helicopter. Her eyes widened when she didn't see any friendly markings. She immediately reached for her direct hit and fired a rocket at the approaching helicopter. She growled as her rocket was shot down, and, in response, fired three rockets at the helicopter. She watched as the helicopter tried to dodge them, but was hit in the propeller. She couldn't help but grin as the helicopter started spinning uncontrollably and crashed into the forest, taking down several trees with it. She radioed the base,

"This is Sarah to Coldfront, come in Coldfront."

"Coldfront to Sarah, I read you loud and clear" a dull, monotone, male voice answered. "See anything?"

"I saw and shot down a Hunter-Chopper a quarter of a mile away." Sarah responded. "I am not sure if there are any survivors, and I request back-up to make sure."

"Granted, backup is on the way."

"Can you not send me a group of all trainees like last time? This needs experienced people."

"That's not for me to decide. Bring them all back alive for questioning."

"Fine."

"Coldfront out."

"Sarah out" She put the radio down, and looked at her weapons, trying to decide which to take. She had: a Medi-gun, Cloak and dagger, Force-a-nature, Fortified compound, Disguise kit, Dead ringer, and a Direct hit. She takes the Dead ringer, the Force-a-nature, and the Fortified compound; then, puts the others into one of the several lockers. Sarah walks out of the watchtower and waits for the back-up.

"I hope they don't send a lot of the trainees

as back-up." she bitterly thought. "Especially not the soldiers, gosh they are all so arrogant." Sarah sighed as she saw a truck with the "back-up" in the cab and the back. All but two out of the group were trainees.

 _ **Author's note: I'm sorry if this chapter feels rushed in anyway, this is the first one I typed. (And definitely not the best I have.) If you see any grammatical or spelling mistakes let me know (I'll admit I am weak in those areas). Now on to the references (or things that may be confusing).**_

 _ **(1) This is stated by Barney in Half Life 2 Episode 1.**_

 _ **(2) This is the branch of Resistance that is armed by, primarily, TF2 weapons. The bases are on various TF2 maps from various game modes.**_

 _ **Thank you and please review.**_

 _ **-Elizabethia**_


	2. CTF - Capture the Freeman

_**Author's note: Thanks to the few that read this story I didn't know if I would get any views Now, on to the next chapter.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for this storyline and my Oc's.**_

 _Gordon's POV_

 _About 0800_ _hours_

Gordon woke up with a bad headache and moaned. He slowly opens his eyes and sees Alyx laying on top of him. Apparently, during the crash, he had fallen and slid to the back of the Helicopter and she had fallen off the bench he had put her on. He hears a groan of pain, and quickly looks around for its source. He sees Barney on the other side of the helicopter clutching his obviously broken leg. Gordon slowly sits up and gently lays Alyx down on the ground.

"Gordon, can I get a little help over here?" asks Barney hissing through his teeth in a lot of pain.

"One sec, I'll get something for a splint," he answered, while standing up. He walked out of the wreck looking for a few strong sticks. After a little searching he found some and headed back. By the time he arrived, Alyx was already conscious and was sitting beside Barney wrapping up his leg in bandages.

"Give it to me straight doc. Am I going to live?" asked Barney at an attempt at a joke. He was apparently given a very strong pain killer because it didn't seem to be affecting him as much. Gordon laughed before aligning a stick with his leg, to add support to it. After she had wrapped a layer around Barney's leg, Alyx began wrapping around the leg and the stick to make a makeshift split. After they had finished, Gordon asked,

"Are they-?"

"Yes, they're gone; Barney made it out of the cockpit just in time." answered Alyx looking sadly at the ground. Gordon looked at the now crushed cockpit, and shivered,

" _That would've been us if we'd crashed thirty minutes earlier."_ he thought. He looked back to her, but she was too numb from the stock of the crash, Barney almost getting crushed, the pilots dying, and her father's passing to top it all off.

" _There's no way all this is healthy for her; I've got to keep an eye out for her,_ " he thought as he handed the other stick, which had a fork at the end, to Barney, as a crutch. Barney just set it on the ground.

"What do we do, now? he asked, before giving them a puzzled look, "What were we doing again?" Apparently the meds also messed with his head a bit.

"Just sit tight," answered Gordon. He turned to Alyx,

"I'm going to go look for something we can use to move him. Stay here until I get back, okay?" he said heading out of the wreck. Alyx pulled him back by his arm,

"No, I'll go. You stay here. The combine won't expect me to be here."

"When has that ever stopped me, Alyx? Besides, I have a HEV suit." Alyx sighed,

"Okay, fine. I'll stay, and look after Barney."

"What are you guys talking about? I don't need no looking after! You tell them 'Barney don't need no looking after.'" said Barney, as if he was drunk.

"Maybe I gave him a little too much," laughed Alyx. Gordon laughed as he stepped out of the wreck.

"Be careful!" called Alyx. Gordon hadn't taken two steps when he heard a twig snap somewhere to his left. He took out his shotgun to look for the source when several armed figures jumped out of the woods and pointed their guns at him.

"We have you surrounded, at least from this side!"(1)

 _Sarah's POV_

Sarah bit her lip when she heard the twig snap she coldly glared at the spy trainee, before signaling for the group to ambush the guy in...

" _Is that a HEV suit?_ " she thought dumbfounded. He had brown hair, green eyes, and glasses. " _Hmm, weird. Not many people have glasses these days,_ " she thought. The female soldier to her left shouted,

"We have you surrounded, at least from this side!" The male soldier to her right also shouted,

"Surrender now, maggot, and you will not be harmed!"(2) Sarah mentally face palmed.

" _Soldiers_ ," she thought.

"Look, just put your shotgun down, and your hands up. We just wanna ask you some questions." She called out to the man. "Who are you?" He studied her before looking her in eye. " _This guy looks familiar. Have I seen him in an old photo or something?"_ She thought, trying to figure out where she saw him before.

"Who are you?" He finally asked. Before Sarah could reply, the male soldier pointed his Black Box at the man and answered,

"You will answer the question, maggot." Sarah got in the soldier's face and glared at him,

"Stand down trainee!" The soldier opened his mouth in protest, then closed it. Sarah turned back to the man, "I asked you a question: who are you!?" Sarah repeated.

"You're not the combine! Why should we surrender!" shouted an a drunk sounding, male voice from inside the helicopter

"Hush." quickly whispered a female voice.

"I heard you two! Out! Or you're friend here gets gibbed!" threatened Sarah. Slowly, an Asian/African female figure wearing a leather jacket and blue jeans stepped out, with her hands up. Followed by a guy who appeared to be a cp missing his helmet, on crutches. "Search them!" ordered Sarah, seething with anger as she sees the second guy.

"I knew these guys were combine!" shouted the male soldier, who was, roughly, checking the cp. "This American boot's gonna kick a combine back to space!" (3)

"We're not combine!" defended the girl. Sarah looks her in the eye.

"Then why were you inside a hunter-chopper with him?" questioned Sarah pointing to the cp.

"You two have to do a lot of explaining before well- you don't really want to know." As she ended with a devious smirk, the girl's face turns into a dark scowl, while the guy in the HEV suit just stares darkly at Sarah.

"Why are you so curious?" he asked. "For the last time we are not Combine spies! Do you know who we are?" He finishes with a threatening tone. Sarah returns the look back,

"I don't care who you think you are!" she shouts and signals for all weapons to be pointed at them. She then smirks evilly and says, "You don't have much of a choice, anyway! I'm waiting, and I don't have all day! Start talking, or you're not gonna like this." They just stand there in silence, glaring at her. Sarah signals to take the prisoners to the tower.

"You heard the captain! Take this combine scum, for questioning!" announces the male soldier, as a rifle fires, shooting Gordon.

 _ **Author's note: This chapter is not one of my favorites but ... here it is XD. Now, onto the references.**_

 _ **(1) This is one of the Soldier's voice lines.**_

 _ **(2) This is another voice line but these two together references an exchange between a Soldier and a Robot Soldier in the SFM series, "Cult of Personality." Which I think is a really great series and I recommend that you watch them. XD**_

 _ **(3) This is yet another one of Soldier's voice lines.**_

 _ **Thank you and please review. (I really would like feedback. It lets me know if I am doing good or if I need to change some things.)**_

 _ **-Elizabethia**_


	3. Interrogation

_**Author's note: Thanks to the three people who read this story (after I uploaded chapter 2) and big thanks to the one who read chapter two as well. I changed the title (again) because I just found out that there is a video series called, "The Freeman Chronicals." So I changed it to "The Freeman odyssey."**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own** **an** **ything** **except for a few OC's and this storyline. Everything else belongs to their respected owners.**_

 _Alyx's POV_

 _1200 hours_

Alyx slowly regains consciousness, irritated at the bruise from the butt of that jerk's shotgun. She is tied to a chair, in a room with all walls painted blue. For some reason, Barney and Gordon are in the same room with her also tied to chairs. Alyx sighs in relief, seeing that they are okay, and slowly starts looking around the room when she felt a slight pinch in her neck. Her hand quickly went to the spot and she felt a needle sticking out of her neck. It was removed as a feminine voice started,

"Zat pinch was a special serum that has been injected in your neck." A French woman, circling her, slowly comes into view. She was wearing a black leather jacket, a light blue shirt, a white armband, with the outline of a black ski mask in a black circle on it, and black pants. She also was pale, had green eyes, and had black hair.

"We're just going to ask you some questions." stated the woman who was leader of the unit who captured them. She had rusty red hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, blue eyes, and was standing across the room from her. She was wearing gray jogging pants, a dark green hoodie, and a red armband, with a blue sideways crosshairs in blue circle.

"Cooperate and, we won't have a problem. Otherwise, well, our doctor will have a few new test subjects." Alyx just stared at the woman in anger, and remains silent. An audible moan could be heard from Barney who was just waking up.

"I suggest you start explaining before ze good doctor has his turn." the French woman said sternly, while going over to Barney to inject him also. As Gordon started stirring, Alyx finally said while gesturing to Barney,

"This guy is a resistance spy, that's why he's in a cp suit." The woman looked at Barney unconvinced,

"Do you really think zat we are zat stupid. How do we know zat you are not lying to us?" the French woman asked.

" _Oh my gosh! What will it take to get these people off of us?_ " thought Alyx.

"Because she's the daughter of Eli Vance!" shouted Barney after a long pause. "And, she has no reason to lie to you!"

"Your Alyx Vance?" the redhead asked in shock, while the French woman looked, slightly, confused.

"Yes." answered Alyx cautiously.

"Alyx, it's me Sarah, from city 12." said the woman.

"Sarah?!" hopefully answered Alyx in shock. "I-I thought you were dead. When combine captured you and your family ..." Sarah looked down.

"We were captured, and ... well, I'll explain later. This isn't a good time or place to explain."

"Mind uniting us then?" asked Gordon, not in the mood for this.

"Bella, could you untie them?" asks Sarah. As Bella unties them, they both stand up, while Barney, whose leg was still broken, remains seated.

"Could someone give me a hand with this?" asks Barney, gesturing to his broken leg.

"I will be right back with some medical supplies." replies Bella, as she leaves the room.

"Alyx, who are your friends?" asks Sarah, looking at Barney and Gordon.

"This one in the cp uniform is Barney." introduced Alyx, gesturing to Barney.

"Hi." responds Sarah, while shaking his hand; then upon noticing Gordon's suit, "Why are you in a HEV suit?" asks Sarah.

"How do you know what these suits are called?" asked Alyx.

"My dad worked at the development labs, back at Black Mesa. He was one of the ones who developed these suits." answered Sarah "But you didn't answer my question. Why is he in a HEV suit, and where did he get one?"

Gordon's POV

" _Her dad worked at Black Mesa?_ " Gordon thought.

"Sarah, this is Gordon Freeman," answered Alyx. Sarah's jaw drops in shock, but she quickly recovers.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I didn't realize who you were," she pauses.

" _You don't say?_ " sarcastically thought Gordon.

"My dad always told me you were dead," Sarah sheepishly said. Gordon and Alyx give her a "what the crap" look.

"Guys, I'd hate to rain on your parade, but my leg is really killing me." interrupts Barney.

"Bella's here with my equipment," answers Sarah as Bella re-enters the room.

"I have ze Medi-gun," she announces. Gordon looks at Alyx and mouths "medi-gun?" Alyx just shrugs as Sarah takes the device from Bella. She puts the pack on her back and points the nozzle at Barney.

"Wait a sec. What are you going to do with that?" asks Barney, panicking for a bit.

"Zis, is a Medi-gun," answers Bella "It heals most injuries very quickly. Ze worst zat could happen is a slight tingling sensation."

"Just sit tight for a bit," Sarah says as she pulls the trigger. A light red stream comes out and flows to Barney. Barney's face turns to one of shock and delight, as his leg heals in seconds.

"Well that happened," Barney says as he stands and tests out his leg.

"Where did you get that?" asks Alyx.

"The main base has a ton of stuff that will blow your mind," answers Sarah. "Coldfront doesn't have as much but it's closest. Follow me." Sarah opens the door and walks out of the "interrogation room" and down the hall. The others follow quickly.

"So, Sarah, how long have you and your dad been here?" asked Alyx.

"Um ... I think about sixteen years," answered Sarah. "That about right, Bella?"

"I believe so," states Bella. "I will say zis zough, despite her young age she is ze best fighter out of all ze bases."

"No I'm not. You're a far better spy than I am at combat in general," counters Sarah, but Bella continues without missing a beat.

"But her father refuses to allow her to do anyzing other zan zimple patrols. Perhaps one of you can convince him otherwise."

"I don't see why we couldn't at least try," responds Gordon.

"Why would he do that?" asks Barney "That doesn't sound like your old man at all."

" _Barney knows him too?_ " thought Gordon. " _Maybe I do know him_."

"That's something you'll have to ask him yourself," growls Sarah, hinting that they should drop the subject. They finally approach what appears to be a really old camper van.

"It's not much, but there's enough room for us," announced Sarah.

"Wow! How old is this thing?" asked Barney in amazement.

"I don't know, Barney. Anything that's older than you is pretty old." joked Alyx. Everyone laughed at Alyx's joke, as they climbed in the van.

"I really don't know, we found it sitting around here," answers Sarah.

"Zis van is from ze early 70's, at least. Zat's when ze previous owner was here, and apparently left it behind, for some odd reason." explained Bella.

"The 70's?!" said Barney in shock.

"Man. This thing is older than you, Gordon." Gordon nodded, climbing in last,

"At least I don't look it," smirks Gordon, as Alyx is in a fit of giggles. Sarah gives him a weird look, while Bella simply looks puzzled.

"How is zat possible?" asks Bella.

 _ **Author's note: Eh, this chapter is okay. I tried to fix it, along with the other two, but every time I tried it turned out weird. Soooo yeah. Anyway if I'm thinking right the chapters will get much better and longer soon (either next chapter or chapter 5).**_

 _ **Thank you and please review. Seriously it really will me out, because right now I don't know if I'm either doing something wrong, you guys don't like this story, or what. Even if it it to tell me to stop rambling on about reviews, it will be feedback. So please review, follow, favorite anything to tell me that I am doing something right or to correct me.**_

 _ **-Elizabethia**_


	4. The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend

_**Author's note: Thanks for the most views in two nights I have gotten ever, well so far anyway.**_

 _ **DrRichtofen115** **: Thank you for being the first to review you really made my day. :D Anyway, sorry the accents were hard to understand I will tone them a good bit down for you. I can't get rid of them completely because, well... *looks back to the gun pointed at her and shudders when she hears it cock* I can't. Just remember that if the word looks weird the "z" will normally be "th." There are more accents than just French in this story I will tone them down and give you guys a guide if** **ne**_ ** _eded_.**

 _ **I think I will stay to an updating schedule on every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, until the summer ends. I hope I will be done by then because once school starts I will be to busy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for**_ **my** _ **OC's and this story line.**_

 _Gordon's_ POV

"There's no way you're born in the 70's! You'd be in your 50's!" claimed Sarah. "You can't be more that 35." Gordon sighed.

" _This is going to be hard,_ " he thought. "Well, I ... um .. it's ... kinda hard to explain." answered Gordon. "I'm not even sure I can explain."

"'Went away'? Is zere something zat you are not telling us, Monsieur?" interrogated Bella.

"I was wondering that too," said Barney. "It's like you vanished for like 20 years and all of a sudden you show up one day."

" _Oh god what can I say."_ he thought. Right before Gordon could reply the world seemed to slow to a stand still.

"Dr. Freeeeeeeman." (1) a male voice said.

" _Oh no. No no no no no not now,_ " thought Gordon as a male figure approached out of nowhere. But he didn't look like "the mutual friend."(2) He had on a dark gray suit instead of blue. He also looked a lot younger, with jet black hair.

"I know who you work for," he said. "Don't worry, unlike 'him' I'm here to help." Gordon gave him a confused look.

"Who are you?" he asked, surprised he could speak.

"Not important. Have you ever heard the saying, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'?"(3) the man asked, smirking. "If they ask anymore questions, just say 'The shadow man is taking care of it'. Bella and Sarah will understand what that means." The 'shadow man' walked out of view as the world slowly returned to normal. The group was looking at him, waiting for an answer, while Gordon was in shock.

"Gordon?" asked Alyx, worried about him.

"I don't really know how to explain it," he said before looking at Bella and Sarah. "But some guy called 'the 'shadow man' is taking care of it." He added with uncertainty. Sarah and Bella looked at each other in shock then let the subject drop.

"The what man?" asked Barney. As Bella told him to drop it, Gordon couldn't stop thinking:

" _Who is this guy? Who is this 'Bella'? Who is Sarah's dad? Do I know him? Should I know him? Would I remember him? How do they know about this 'shadow man'?"_ Gordon had a lot of questions, and even fewer answers. He couldn't remember anyone from Black Mesa except for Barney, Eli, Alyx, Azian, Kliner, and Magnuson. He couldn't even remember his family or if he had one. Ever since the "mutual friend" took him from the alien world Zen, he couldn't remember anything about who he was or who he knew, except for almost the entire Black Mesa Incident. It was all so confusing.

" _Why can't I remember anything?"_ Gordon thought, hopelessly " _Will I ever remember? ..._ "

"We're here!" announced Sarah as she got out of the camper van. They had parked near an old barn with the roof and parts of two walls missing. The entire structure was covered with snow. There was also a strange, metal, flat, circular object in the center of the barn. Sarah turned to face them and announced,

"Welcome to Coldfront!" Sarah, already out of the van stated,

"I have one question. How could the Resistance not find this base or the other ones you guys have?" Sarah paused for a moment before:

"Well, most of our bases are ..."

"Sarah! There you are! I was starting to worry about you!" shouted an approaching woman with long rusty red hair, accompanied by a girl with black hair, carrying a black-haired baby, which Gordon immediately noticed in shock. Bella, who was apparently the mother, took the baby from the girl.

"Oh hi Lissa. I was just explaining something to these guys who were in the helicopter I shot down." answered Sarah in an extremely casual way.

 _Alyx's POV_

 _"Wait. What did she say?"_ thought Alyx, as Gordon elbowed her, trying to get her attention.

"You shot down the helicopter?" asked Barney, unaware of the baby.

"Yeah," Sarah answered sheepishly, "but I thought-"

"Who are these people?!" demanded the redhead. "And why did you bring them to the base?!"

" _Excuse me!_ " thought Alyx. Sarah bit her lip.

"Lissa, control yourself," Bella answered. "Zese are ze survivors of ze helicopter crash zat you assisted capturing." Lissa's face went to one of shock and anger.

"What! Why did you bring these traitors here!?" Lissa shouted. The baby started crying receiving shocked expressions from Alyx and Barney. Bella gave her an icy look, as she left to quiet the child.

"Quiet down Lissa. Baby Pierre is here!" scolded said the dark haired girl, with a slight French accent.

" _Wait! Bella has a baby?! Why didn't she mention this?_ " thought Alyx.

"He can **wait! This is _treason_!** "

" _ **Lissa shut up!**_ " screamed Sarah in such loudness and fierceness that everyone, including Lissa, was silenced. After composing herself she stated, "They are Alyx Vance, Barney, and, Gordon Freeman." Sarah answered pointing to each one in order, then turning to Lissa angrily. Lissa's face was complete shock, while the girl just raised her eyebrows.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I-I didn't realize who you were." stammered Lissa. Gordon just raised an eyebrow.

"Next time, think before you start pointing fingers," Sarah responded. Lissa looked down and became silent, before she was called away, by a male voice.

"Whoa! I take it you're not one to mess with." joked Alyx.

"You have no idea," laughed the French girl. Sarah looked at her.

"Don't press your luck, Destiny. If these guys were combine you could have screwed us over." Sarah replied sternly, but only lightly. Destiny lowered her head,

"I apologize for my younger sister's mistake, but know zat she, possibly, may make more. She's just seventeen." stated Bella, returning to the group with a now calm Pierre.

" _Wait, what? How can someone be seventeen? How can there be a baby?_ " Alyx thought. " _The suppression field's only been down a month. How did they get around the field?_ "

"It's fine, she's still training," answered Sarah.

"Wait. How is she seventeen? How do you even have a baby?" asked Barney, also confused.

"Our main base is,... let's just say, out of reach, of ze 'suppression field'." answered Bella, seemingly searching for the right words, while Gordon, Alyx and Barney gave her confused looks, and Lissa rejoined the group looking nervous.

"Out of reach? Wha-" asked Barney, before he was interrupted.

"Um, Sarah. There is something you should know. Commander Roberts is pretty mad at you for bringing 'those maggots' here without permission." interrupted Lissa, stammering.

"Are you serious! Ugh! Lissa, no offense, but your uncle really gets on my nerves." said Sarah exasperated.

"Bella, Destiny, can you two show them to an open room?" Sarah asked, hardly holding in her temper, before she stormed off, furious followed closely by Lissa.

"Zis way to your rooms," answered Bella, as she and Destiny led them. Near a strange, random-looking pipe they turned left then entered a garage door to their right. After walking straight, they entered another door which led to a hallway with four rooms on each side.(4) Bella turned around to face them, while Des entered the first room on the right.

"All ze rooms to ze left are open. If you happen to become lost, follow ze blue arrows." Bella said.

 _ **Authors note: Okay after this chapter things start getting a bit interesting. XD**_ _ **Now, to the references.**_

 _ **(1) This is a reference to one of the G-man's opening lines to Gordon.**_

 _ **(2) I hope I don't have to explain this.**_

 _ **(3) This and the title are an ancient Arab proverb (I think).**_

 _ **(4) I am trying to describe their route from the barn to the Blu base if this needs to be corrected/described better let me know.**_

 _ **Thank you and please review.**_

 _ **-Elizabethia**_


	5. He's Dead

_**Authors note: Daaang you people are crazy. Within a few minutes of uploading chapter four, I had nine views. Nine views! I don't know what to say other than thank you. Okay, about what I said before, starting with this chapter there will be three POV's per chapter instead of plus two. These POV's will also become progressively longer, with a few exceptions. All translations from Google Translate. Please correct me if they** **are wrong.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except fo** **r my OC's and this storyline.**_

 _Gordon's POV_

 _1430 hours_

" _What's the deal with all this blue._ " thought Gordon, who was standing in the doorway of his new room, which was the first on the left. The entire room was blue, the walls, floor, bed, even the door. He looked at the wall and noticed the paint chipping badly. " _This place looks really old._ " he thought. Barney poked his head out of the third room on the left and asked,

"Is it just me or is everything blue here?"

"I was thinking the same thing." answered Gordon.

"If Bella hadn't left already we could have asked her." said Barney. Gordon nodded in agreement.

"These guys are so confusing." stated Barney. "First we have the 'Medi-gun'. Then we have people younger than twenty. What's next?" Gordon raised his eyebrow, and chuckled.

"That's coming from a guy who's lived through a alien invasion, befriended some, fought zombies, and has been to an alien planet." (1) replied Gordon.

"Okay, okay. You got me." said Barney. Gordon smirked he then heard crying from Alyx's room. Gordon walked in and saw her sitting the bed crying her eyes out. He sat down on the bed beside her and pulled her into a hug. As he started rocking back and forth slowly, Alyx laid her head on his chest. Through her tears she finally said,

"I miss him so much Gordon."

"Shh." he said consoling her. "Just let it all out, Alex." After a minute or two of crying, she sits up and _sniffed._

"Seeing Sarah again, reminds me of when dad lost his leg." she explained through her tears. She sniffed again before, "We were going to city 12, which was where we thought was the combine's base of operations. _**While**_ taking a shortcut through the woods, a bullsquid saw us and started charging at Sarah. My dad saw it first and pushed Sarah out of the way, at the last second. It ripped into his leg, almost tearing his lower leg off. If Barney hadn't killed it then-" she explained until she broke down again.

"Alyx, crying won't change what happened. Your dad loved you, he died protecting you. He wouldn't want you like this, Alyx." Gordon said before kissing her on her forehead. She slowly calmed down, and stopped crying. She rests her head on his shoulder. Gordon then rests his head on hers. He put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder. Gordon chuckled, remembering the time Alyx found him.

"Remember when you first found me?" asked Gordon, trying to cheer her up. Alyx giggled,

"Yeah, I remember saving your butt from the combine. They knocked you out cold."

"Yeah, with a stun-stick." replied Gordon.

"Glad I was the one who found you huh?" Alyx stated. "It would look bad if someone else found the 'one free man' knocked out and being drug by a couple of cp's." Alyx then started giggling.

" _At least she's laughing._ " thought Gordon.

Sarah's POV

After explaining to Lissa why she couldn't be in the room for "support." Sarah slowly walked to General Roberts' office on the red side of the base, while Lissa followed, grumbling. Sarah remembered the last time she got in trouble with him. She had accidentally almost blown up part of the base "Mountain Lab". As punishment, she had to clean out the Medic's fridge. She still had nightmares about what she found in it. That talking head really terrified her and grossed her out, especially when it begged for Sarah to kill it. She open the door to Commander Roberts' office slowly.

"Well you finally showed up." he said sternly. "Well don't just stand there, sit." Sarah quickly sat down in a chair.

"Did I do something wrong, sir?" she asked, pretending not to know.

"Don't play dumb with me! You brought the CP **and those combine _spies in the base!_** " he scolded. Sarah looked at him with an "are you stupid look",

"They're resistance!" she explained. "One was a resistance spy-"

" **I don't care who they are! _Get them authorized first!_** " he roared as the tv on the left side of his desk turned on. Then it showed her disappointed look on her dad's face.

"Why? Sarah, why did you bring them here?" Her dad asked, trying to hold back anger.

"Dad, these guys are not Combine, they are resistance." Her dad just gave her a blank look. "Dad one of them is Alyx, Eli's daughter." That got his attention.

"What?" He said in shock. "She's alive? Well ... that changes things ... Who are the other two?" The Commander actually paid attention, for once.

"The one who was in the cp suit is Barney Calhoun."

"I didn't know he became a spy. Bet it was Eli's idea." He said.

"You're not gonna believe me when I tell you who this next guy is." Sarah said as she started smirking.

"Okay, who is it? Eli? Kliner? Come on just spill the beans, Sarah."

"It's Gordon Freeman." Her dad stared at her in silence.

"Sarah, I've told you several times before, Gordon's dead. I saw him dead at 'ground zero'." her dad stated sternly.

"Dad, I'm sorry but you're wrong. This has to be him. He's even got the HEV suit."

" **Sarah!** " shouted her dad. " **He's _dead_! I've told you _several times! He's dead! You claiming that you've found him won't change that! Bring this 'Gordon freeman' back to the main base tomorrow morning! Do! You! Understand!?_** " He roared in a volume that rivaled the original soldier's. Sarah just sat there in shock. She knew that her dad felt like he had caused Gordon's death, but this was a little ridiculous

"You heard him!" barked the general, who was also surprised by the outburst. "Now get out!" he ordered. As, Sarah stormed out of his office, she overheard the general tried to calm her dad down.

"What happened?" Lissa asked. Sarah just pushed Lissa aside through her tears and started running to her room on the blue side of the base. Being part Scout, Sarah quickly out ran Lissa. When she got to the start of the hallway she slammed the door in Lissa's face and quickly entered the first door on the right.

 _Bella's POV_

Bella was on her way back to Pierre, who was being cared for by Destiny, when she hears what sounds like someone ranting in Commander Roberts' office. As curiosity takes, over she cloaks and approaches the door, trying not to be noticed by Lissa, who is standing by the door waiting for Sarah.

" _What is he ranting about now? Zat sounds like-_ " she thought, before being interrupted by the door being almost torn down by a raging Sarah. She quickly gets out of the way, knowing how violent Sarah can be. However, as she enters the room, she hears Roberts trying to calm someone down.

"John it's not your fault he's dead. You had no idea-" consoled the Commander before he was interrupted.

"Yes it is! I told him he could take my shift in the test chamber." said John.

" _What?_ " Thought Bella as she slunk to where she could see who was on the monitor. " _Is zis about who I think it is?_ "

"John calm down, you can't do anything about it now. Were you close to him?" John pauses.

"Yeah we were close."

" _So he does know Gordon._ " she thought.

"What's he look like? I wanna see how close that imposter is."

"Gordon looked a lot like me." answers John. "Let me see if I have a picture." John says as he looks for one.

" _Let's see if zis is ze real Gordon Freeman._ " Bella curiously looked on.

Bella's jaw drops as she sees how alike the two looked. Gordon had brown hair, instead of black, greener eyes, looked younger and was a bit shorter. Otherwise they could easily be brothers. The strange thing was Gordon hadn't changed at all.

" _Zat has to have something to do with my shadow's enemies._ " thought Bella. " _Ze 'shadow man.' Ha! He has always been so dramatic._ "

"Dang son! You weren't kidding! John, are you sure you weren't related somehow?"

"Not that I know of, although we do have the same last name. I remember we had a ton of fun with that." John started laughing. "We used to mess without professors in college, and switch classes for the day. Then when we were at Black Mesa, we would only call each other 'Dr. Freeman.' I swear we got the weirdest looks. We had a lot of fun back then."

" _What is zis? Doctor Phil?_ "(2) sarcastically thought Bella, before John continued.

"Soon, most of the staff refused to call us 'Dr. Freeman.' They called us by our first names, although it was against 'protocol.' The funny thing is the joke was on them, we actually were brothers."

"What?" Softly said Bella, out of pure shock. She quickly covered her mouth out of embarrassment. "I'm such an imbecile." she thought.

"Who's there?" demands Roberts, looking around for the source of the noise.

" _Merde_ " (3) Bella silently curses, " _he has great hearing compared to ze rest of ze soldiers. I wonder, is he smarter zan ze average soldier?_ " She quickly picks up a paper ball and tosses it to the other side of the room. It hits a stack of papers, causing a few on the top to fall, followed by half of the remaining stack. Roberts growls, thinking he must have imagined that voice, as he turns to the stack of papers. As he moves, Bella trips him. She quickly hides under his desk and smirks as John was laughing at Roberts, having seen the whole thing, and was obviously relieved that Roberts didn't catch his slip-up.

" _Ugh Soldiers are so stupid."_

"What are you laughing about?" asked Roberts

"You. You're so clumsy."

"Yeah, yeah, drop it." He said getting back into the chair. "Anyway, why'd you lie to me?"

"What do you mean?" asked John, in a nervous voice that only Bella picked up.

"You said that you and Gordon were only friends, now you you're saying that he's your brother."

"Uh I-I meant that we were like brothers." John said far too quickly. "Sorry about the confusion."

"It's fine." said Roberts who somehow didn't catch the obvious lie.

" _Oh my god. Is he zat stupid?_ " thought Bella.

 _ **Author's note: Dun dun duuuun! Now things are moving a bit. XD Now to the Translations/References.**_

 _ **(1) This is referring to events in Half Life: Blue Shift**_

 _ **(2) Lol I had to put that.**_

 _ **(3) Merde can mean from s***, f*** and even crap, (I'll leave it to your own personal preference.)**_

 _ **Thank you and please review.**_

 _ **-Elizabethia**_


	6. The Mental Breakdown

_Gordon's POV_

Gordon and Alyx jumped at the sound of a door slamming at the end of the hallway. Gordon, slowly, pulled away from Alyx, who sat still on the bed looking, cautiously, out of the door. Gordon stood up and poked his head out the door just in time to see a door slam shut. He stepped out of the doorway beside Barney and saw Lissa come in the hallway.

"What's going on?" Barney asked.

"Sarah's upset about her dad." she explained, catching her breath.

"I couldn't get her to tell me why." Alyx walked into the hallway.

"Let me try." she stated as she went over to Sarah's room and opened the door slightly.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Lissa said as she quickly shut the door. "Let's just say she gets violent when upset like this." Alyx gave her a puzzled look.

"I don't remember her being like that. Did something happened to her?" Alyx asked.

"Ever since her mom died she's been like this." explained Lissa. "Remember when they were captured by the combine?"

"Yeah?" Alyx answered.

"Well, they somehow found out who her granddad was."

"What would that have to do with anything? asked Barney. "Was he also a Black Mesa scientist or something?"

"No. He was one of the best mercenaries during the 70's." Lissa answered. "He was one of the best mercenaries in his day, but we don't know who he was all we know is he was on Red or Blu." They looked at her confused.

"What?" asked Gordon.

"We'll fill you guys in on that later. Anyway, when they found out who her granddad was the Combine somehow figured out that Sarah's mother was his daughter. They confronted her about it, and during the process they started brutally beating her in front of Sarah and her dad, while they were tied to a nearby tree. The cp's left her to die while they dragged Sarah and her dad away." They all stared at Lissa in shock. Alyx paused for a moment before she stated,

"I still want to talk to her about it. I've known her since we were 3."

"I don't know how close you two were, but since zat incident Sarah's changed a lot." stated Des, who had slunk up on the group undetected. "It wouldn't be smart to talk to her, the last time someone zey tried almost got stabbed in ze gut. Only her father or her boyfriend could _calm_ her down. "Alyx, listen to them." thought Gordon

"Someone needs to talk to her, it's not healthy that she's bottling up her emotions like that. If anyone else can talk to her it would be me" stated Alyx.

"Are you sure Alyx, it seems to me like she's not the same person you remember." Gordon said trying to persuade her.

"I know what I'm doing. This isn't the first time I've helped her out like this." responded Alyx with finality.

"Fine," angrily spat Lissa. "Don't come crying to me if you get stabbed in the back, literally, or knocked out with a baseball bat." Lissa got out of the way of the door to allow Alyx in. "Trust me on this: you won't see her until it's too late." Lissa warned. Before Alyx entered she turned to Lissa and said,

"I've known Sarah since we were three, she wouldn't hurt me." Gordon worriedly watched her enter Sarah's room.

 _Alyx's POV_

Alyx paused for a moment before shutting the door.

"Sarah, it's just me. I just want to talk to you." Alyx called from outside the door. As she entered Sarah's room, Sarah, facing away from her, screamed

"Get out of here! Can't you see that i want to be left alone" Alyx just calmly kept eye contact with Sarah as she shut the door.

"Sarah, it's just Alyx, I want to talk to you." Alyx calmly stated.

"Alyx?" Sarah finally responds, turning to face her. Her eyes are red and puffed, and her hair is a mess and half out of her ponytail, as if she'd been pulling her hair.

"C-can you please get out. I need to be alone." stammered Sarah.

"Sarah, you can talk to me." Alyx calmly stated, while taking a step closer to her. "What's happened to you?." Alyx said under her breath. Sarah was never like this, she was the strongest person Alyx had ever met. The Sarah she knew would never be like this.

"I **said** ** _get out!_** " she shouted in response.

"Sarah, what happened? Did your dad do something?"

"I said get out!" She shrieked, as she messed with her watch and turned invisible, making an electronic sound. Alyx stared in shock where Sarah last was, and said,

"What the heck was that?!" Alyx heard a voice beside her growl,

"Get out!" followed by the sound of a butterfly knife being skillfully opened. She scrambled out of the room. Lissa simply gave her an, 'I told you so' look, while Gordon looked confused.

"I tried to warn you." said Lissa. "I told you: only her dad or boyfriend can calm her down when she's like that. We'll have to just wait for her to calm down."

"Well, who's her boyfriend?" asked Barney. "We haven't tried that." Lissa paused.

" _Great this won't be good._ " thought Alyx.

"Well, He's off fighting ze combine at city 10. Sarah was supposed to go zere also but her father wouldn't allow it, even zough she's one of ze best fighters we have." stated Destiny, breaking the silence.

"Oh" said Barney

"I have a question. How did she do that? Sarah vanished, like a ghost." asked Alyx.

"Do what? Disappear?" Lissa asked.

"Yeah." Alyx answered. They all heard a electronic sound while Bella appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

"It's really simple" Bella answered. She took off her watch, and held it up. "All you need iz one of zese."

"What is up with all this technology?" asked Barney.

"We'll tell you in the morning." answered Lissa.

"It's about 9:30 anyway." Bella dully said looking at her real watch.

"Commander Roberts gets really annoyed if he catches you up after 10." Lissa explained before going to bed.

 _Gordon's POV_

2345 hours

Gordon was sitting on Alyx's bed, instead of going to his room. He had changed from his HEV suit into a white shirt grey jogging pants. He, Alyx, and Barney were talking about the day's events.

"This place is just weird." Complained Barney, who was leaning against the wall. "Is anyone else getting a weird vibe from this place?"

"Yeah." replied Alyx, who was sitting to Gordon's right with his arm around her. "It's like they don't trust us or something."

"That's what I was thinking. Did you see how Bella was acting? It's like distrust drips off of her." Alyx and Barney chuckle, and Gordon just smirks.

"Seriously though, I think she doesn't want us here. Call it a gut feeling."

"Are you sure that's not gas?" asked Gordon, smirking. Alyx pushed him lightly. "Stop acting like you're both twelve." she joked.

"Yes ma'am." smirked Barney, while lowering his head as if he were a child. Alyx rolls her eyes and can't help but giggle, while Barney and Gordon laugh. Gordon watches her, smiling, as she giggles then stops to catch her breath. The next thing that happened was ... bizarre to say the least. Alyx felt a tingle down her spine, but ... Gordon, somehow, felt it too. He looks at her in confusion, while Barney is still catching his breath. Gordon then heard Alyx think,

" _Someone's watching us._ " After a moment he, hesitantly thought,

" _I-I think so too._ " Alyx's eyes went wide as she scooted away from him, and turned to Gordon, face full of confusion. By this time Barney, has caught his breath and is looking at the pair, confused.

" _What the h***! What the heck is this?_ " (1)

" _I have no idea._ "

"Hello! Earth to Alyx and Gordon." interrupts Barney, trying not to freak out.

"I-I think we're-" started Alyx.

"Being watched." finished Gordon.

Alyx scoots farther away and they look at each other, brows furrowed and confused.

"Um ... I-I'll just check under the bed." Barney awkwardly stated. Jumping at the chance to end the awkwardness, Alyx stands at the other side, in case something tries to slink out the side. Barney lifts the bed skirt and,

"I don't see anything guys."

"Huh, I thought something was there." Replied Alyx.

"Make sure no one is using one of those watches." added Gordon.

"And how do I do that?"

"Just kick under there or something." answered Gordon and Alyx in sync.

Alyx sighed, "Okay, that's beyond creepy. Can you stop reading my mind?"

"I've already told you I don't know what's going on."

She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Can you just check?" She finally asked.

Barney kicks and all hear it collide with something and a grunt of pain. Barney and Gordon immediately move to get whatever it is out from under the bed. After a moment they were able to drag it from under the bed.

"I swear if this is Bella." thought Alyx, as the figure "uncloaked," as Gordon overheard Bella call it.

"Speak of the devil." thought Gordon. "I think you jinxed it, Alyx." Alyx rolls her eyes as Bella scowls.

"Zat was a bit unnecessary. A simple 'get out from under zere' would have sufficed after zat barbaric kick in ze gut."

"Unnecessary!? That was completely called for! You were the one spying on us." argued Barney.

"Monsieur, I am ze spy, or have you forgotten already." she replied with an-ice cold tone. "It is my job to be 'a spy' ... so, zat was still not, how you say, 'called for'."

"What's your problem?"

"Barney-" warned Gordon, but Barney ignored him.

"Are you too high and mighty being 'ze spy' to treat respect people's privacy? Is that it?" He ranted as Bella's glare became colder and colder. "Or are you too much of a stuck-up -"

"Whoa, Barney calm down." interrupted Alyx. "I think she got it at 'privacy'." If looks could kill, Barney would be a pile of ash on the hardwood floor.

"I can guarantee zat I'm ze last one you need as an enemy." Bella finally replied. "I have more connections, debtors, and allies zan zat simpleton mind of your could ever hope to count. If I were you, I would consider your next words wisely."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" glared Gordon, eyes colder than ice. "You may have a lot of allies; you may be the best of the spies." He stated as he got in her face. "But your still no Gordon Freeman." He pulled out his "iconic" crowbar. "I'm sure you know I've used this for killing everything from headcrabs, to bullsquids, all the way to overwatch elites for over twenty years. Don't make me use this." The two stared at each other, as the temperature drops over twenty degrees. Bella finally looks down,

"Fine." Bella spat as she left the room.

 _ **Author's note: Yeah that last POV was a bit weird. Now to the partial explanation if you are confused.**_

 _ **(1) Remember the part in hl2 episode 2 where the Vortigaunts heal Alyx by "weaving her and Gordon's souls together" (I don't remember if this is the correct wording, correct me if this is wrong). This has to do with that. I'll let you figure the rest out. XD**_

 _ **Thank you and please review. Seriously is anyone else going to review? I've gotten over forty views and only one review. :/ It's getting a bit depressing.**_

 _ **-Elizabethia**_


	7. The Gravel Wars

_**Authors note: Well guys, I've become curious. I want to know who your favorite character is. So, I've created a poll. I know this only has seven chapters and not many characters, as of now, but I still want to know, so after you've read this chapter could you go and vote.**_

 _ **CoolDudeStar: Glad you liked the chapter. I was a bit worried that the last POV would be a bit weird.**_

 _ **Anyway, here's chapter seven. XD**_

 _-Sarah's POV-_

 _0600 hours_

Sarah was rudely woken by a shrill trumpet blasting through the speakers.

" _It's a wonder they still work._ " she grumbled. " _They were built at least 60 years ago._ " She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. " _Oh joy I have to go 'escort' Gordon to the main base today. Today's going to be awesome._ " she thought sarcastically. She stood up and looked at her clothes, realizing she had slept in her uniform. She sighed and changed into a fresh one. Then, after she fixed her ponytail, walked out of her room and into the hallway, to be greeted by an electronic voice saying,

"Welcome to the mark five Hazardous Environment-" (1)

"You know, there is a way to shut the intro up." interrupted Sarah. " _Hopefully I can delay going back._ " she thought."Can you make that thing shut up?! It's driving me crazy!" shouted Barney from down the hall. "Apparently he's not a morning person." noted Sarah. Gordon opened the door to his room eyes pleading for her to shut the suit up.

"Shut that thing up!" shouted Lissa as she exited her room. She walked over to him and placed her palm on his chest plate directly on top of the lambda. When she pressed in, the HEV suit, immediately, shut up.

"That's all you really have to do." Sarah explained. "There's a sensor there that shuts up the intro." Gordon looked at her like she had two heads. "I know I know, 'How do you know this?' as I said, my dad helped design the HEV suits". Alyx then walked outside her room and came to stand beside Gordon.

"So, Sarah, are you guys going to tell us what is going on around here?" asked Alyx. "Because, as much as I've love it here, we've got to be going soon."

"And why is zat?" asked Bella, who had joined them like a true spy.

"Zere iz zomething you're not telling us." Also, interrogating them slightly like a true spy.

" _I wish I knew what class my grandfather was._ " Sarah thought bitterly, as Barney joined the group. " _All I know is that he wasn't a demo. My mom wasn't like any of the classes._ " But then, Alyx, tearing her from her thoughts, finally answered,

"Well ... we were heading to the Borealis, before the combine could get to it."

"Why-" started Sarah, before she was interrupted by Bella.

"Oh. Zat's all? Well zen, I shall leave Sarah to explain, I must return to my duties." As Bella vanished in a smoke, Sarah couldn't help but wonder,

" _Why would Bella try to hide what we know about the Borealis? Does she not trust them?_ "

"Excuse my sister. She's like zat." explained Destiny, trailing after her sister.

"What was that about?" asked Barney.

"I have no idea. It probably has something to do with spy stuff." Lissa answered, joining the conversation.

"Spy stuff? What do you mean by spy stuff?" Barney asked. Sarah sighed. Lissa could be so dense at times.

"Lissa," she calmly started. "They don't know much about the 'Gravel Wars,' so could let me explain to them please."

 _-Gordon's POV-_

 ** _Author's note: this POV is basically Sarah explaining the classes. If you really wanted to, I guess you could skip most of this POV._**

"Wait, what?" Gordon thought. Gordon looked at Sarah for an explanation of 'the Gravel Wars'.

"Well, I don't even know where to start." said Sarah. "Okay the 'Gravel Wars, was fought between two 'teams,' Red and Blu, of nine mercenaries each. The Mercenaries were grouped into three categories, with three classes each.

The Scout was a loud-mouthed Bostonian, who rarely sat down for more than a minute and was almost constantly talking. He was the youngest and fastest member of the team, and was constantly drinking Bonk, which was basically a soda which was packed with twenty times the healthy amount of caffeine. The Scout preferred to use hit-and-run tactics, and picking off enemies with a sawn off shotgun, a baseball bat, or even a simple pistol.

The Soldier was an insane, patriotic, WW2 veteran, who considered anyone non-American to be inferior. He was the stupidest member of the team and was second most insane out of the entire team. Soldier fought with a rocket-launcher; he preferred spamming rockets than stealth. Lissa is a good example of a sane Soldier, and is the Red Soldier's granddaughter.

The Pyro was, well, a pyromaniac. It was as likely to burn you alive as to hug you. It fought using a flamethrower or flare gun to roast its enemies, or with an axe or hammer to brutally slaughter them. We don't know much other than that it loved fire and liked setting things on fire, we don't even know it's gender. These three were the Offensive classes.

Demoman was a Scottish explosives expert, whose loyalty was second to none. However, let's say that he kept the beer making industry in business. Surprisingly being drunk didn't hurt his fighting style. He used 'pipe-bombs' or sticky bombs, to blow up enemies. Sometimes however, occasionally he would use a sword and shield, as a 'demo-knight,' whose charge was the only thing faster than a scout.

The Heavy was a slow, intelligent Russian bear of a man, who spoke broken English and was commonly mistaken for a sleepy giant. However, when angered or in battle he was commonly seen using a two-hundred pound 'mini-gun,' that could rip you limb from limb in seconds. Heavy was the strongest member of the team and would sometimes kill enemies by literally punching them to death.

Engineer was a short, Southern man who was commonly called 'Engie' or 'Truckie' by his teammates and was one one of the few actually sane and semi-normal ones. He disliked arguing among the team and was the only one who could peacefully stop an argument, or get the Scout to actually shut up for a minute or two at least. He preferred to build three different machines. They were the sentry, a turret that could slaughter even the likes of Heavy in a few seconds, a dispenser that 'dispensed' health and ammo to teammates, and a teleporter that could transfer teemates to the front-."

"Wait, you said this was the 70's right?" asked Alyx.

"Yeah. Why?" Sarah answered, a bit annoyed from the interruption.

"How the he** did they have teleporters in the 70's! Black Mesa barely had them in at 2000!"

"You'll have to get an Engineer to explain that. Something to do with the original's grandfather, I think. Otherwise that, do you guys understand everything so far?" Sarah continued after a pause. "Anyway, those were the Defense classes.

The Medic was a crazed, German doctor, who considered healing his teammates as a necessary investment to cause more pain and suffering to help kill his enemies. Let's just say, that he was one of the more insane members of the team. He used a medi-gun to heal his teammates from simple bruises to mortal wounds or a syringe gun and or crossbow to drug and possibly kill enemies. He was also one of the interrogators of the them and usually used torturous methods.

Sniper, was an Australian bushman who preferred to be left alone instead of being in a crowd. he commonly stayed in his camper van when not fighting, the van we arrived here in was one of the Sniper's vans. However he was one of the few insane members and he was also one of the two 'professional assassins for hire.' Otherwise the obvious sniper rifle, he used a bow and arrow.

And that leaves the Spy. He was a uptight, secretive, Frenchman who knew everything about his colleagues, who never even knew his name or even what he looked like. He used a Invis-a-watch to cloak and become invisible and his disguise kit to remain undetected, followed by backstabbing his enemies, severing their spinal cords in one smooth stab. Or acting at the Anti-Engie and 'sapping' his buildings' slowly destroying them and deactivating them until removed. He was of the few sane ones and was the other interrogator, using manipulation, and a bit of mind games. Bella is a good example of a Spy and her and her sister are both the granddaughters of the Blu Spy. These were the support classes, and I think that about sums up most of the important things. Do any of you have any questions?" Sarah asked, clearly tired of the lengthy explanation. After a lengthy silence, Alyx finally stated the obvious.

"It sounds a bit too far fetched." she hesitantly stated.

"Well think about it this way. You three have survived Black Mesa, almost singlehandedly defeated the combine, seen and traveled to alien worlds, and convinced aliens to join our side. Is this really that far fetched?" asked Sarah. Alyx nodded in agreement, and they were satisfied with the answer, for now.

"I've got one. How in the he** did they even get all of this technology?" Barney asked.

"I honestly have no idea how." She answered.

"It sounded like a lot of the people on your bases were descendants of the originals, is that true?" Gordon asked.

"Not everyone is, but most of us are their children, grandchildren, even their great-grandchildren. Most of the fighters are anyway." Sarah responded.

"Are you one of their grandchildren?" Gordon asked again.

"Yeah, but I don't know which one. I never knew my grandpa, and my mom looked more like her mother anyway." Sarah sadly replied.

"Do you have a class then?" Barney asked.

"Not really but I am-"Sarah said before she noticed Bella almost tearing down the **_door_** and, storming down the hallway, followed by Destiny.

"What's going on?" Barney asked. Destiny and Bella's eyes were wide with alarm. "Zere has been a large group of combine spotted nearby-" Bella responded before Destroy interrupted her.

"And zey're headed zis way!

- _Alyx's POV-_

" _What? This far North?"_ Alyx thought. " _Oh god, Judith! The Boreals!_ "

" _Alyx, calm down a bit._ " Gordon replied.

" _What the-! Oh. It's you... Can you not do that!_ "

" _Sorry, but you do need to stop panicking. Destiny said they are headed in the direction of this base. The two of us have beaten worse odds that this remember? We can stop them._ "

" _... Yeah we have haven't we? But seriously can you stop with the mind read-_ "

"S-since when?" Sarah finally responded.

"Zey were spotted early zis morning, by a scouting group." Bella replied, a hint of fear showed through her facade of cool control.

"You said the you guys can fight, right?" Lissa asked, panicking and almost demanding. Sarah and Bella face palmed, Destiny and Barney give her an "Are you stupid?" look, and the rest gave Lissa a sarcastic look.

"Lissa." Sarah finally answered, voice full of impatience. "This is Gordon Freeman. What the heck do you think?" Lissa glares at Sarah about to show her what she thinks, as Bella quickly jogged to the end of the hallway and announced,

"Could you please follow me to ze meeting? We are almost late. And, I believe zat ze Commander will be very surprised to see you three zere." Turning to give Sarah a knowing look, as she opened the door. As they hurried to follow Bella to the meeting, Sarah had an evil smirk while the rest were confused. Within a few moments, they were in the red half of the base. Bella suddenly stopped,

"Wait! I have a brilliant idea!" She turned around smirking at Sarah again.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"Let'z give Gordon a razer interesting entrance."

" _What?_ " Alyx heard Gordon think.

Sarah smirked,

"I think it's about dang time that the General eats his words. I can't wait to see the look on his stupid face." Sarah laughed. "What do you have in mind?" Bella took off her watch.

"Gordon wears ze Cloak-and-Dagger and 'appears' ze moment zat we need him to." Bella purred like a cat. "Here put zis on and I will show you how zese watches work." Gordon reluctantly complied.

"Zere we go. Zis watch 'cloaks' ze user when zey twist zis dial. Be careful not to move much otherwise ze watch will lose power and you will be visible, however it recharges if you stay still and you will remain unseen except for the highly trained eye of a Spy."

"Now, cloak for us." She commanded. Gordon hesitantly turned the dial and heard an electronic sound and a swoosh of air in his ears.

"Woah where'd Gordon go?" Barney joked. But the laughter was short lived.

"If you guys haven't noticed, we are late. So if you are done braiding each other's hair, can we get going!" Lissa snapped.

"Just stay near Sarah and you'll be fine. You'll know when to uncloak." Bella stated in a very strained voice. "Alyx, could you and Barney stay in ze back with Destiny?"

"Sure." Alyx responded with a raised eyebrow.

As Lissa opened the door, they cringed at the loud voice of the Commander Roberts. He was apparently trying to get a rowdy group of trainee scouts to sit down and shut up.

"- _ **tongues out of your throats and shove them up your-**_ "

"I believe zey get ze point." Bella interrupted, sparing a young group of very uncomfortable trainees. One with blonde hair looked gratefully at her as she, Sarah, and a cloaked Gordon passed. When they joined Roberts' side he began.

"Alright maggots, listen up! This morning, at 0200 hours, a scouting team spotted a regiment of at least 500 combine soldiers." The entire room seemed to drop ten degrees.

" _Good god, they really are just trainees._ " thought Alyx. " _These guys really need us._ "

" _Alyx_." She heard Gordon faintly, " _We need to tell Whiteforest about this._ " They stopped and listened again to the Commander.

"For some reason, they don't seem to know we're here. This gives us the element of surprise. **And we will take advantage of this and** ** _send them back home in a box!_** **(** 2) Any questions?" he asked.

"How will this help us? This is a just training base, with only 30 people." asked a young Sniper, who was surprisingly Canadian.

"We are receiving the rest of the Alpha team among other reinforcements." he answered.

"Actually." smugly added Sarah. "Bella and I recently found a certain someone." Bella and Sarah smirked at the ice cold glare that Roberts sent their way.

"Sarah, don't you dare!" He tried to threaten in a low voice, but being a Soldier it was still heard across the room.

"Don't dare what?" She challenged. If looks could kill, she would be a splat of blood on the metal wall behind her.

"Stand down, commando! **I am** ** _still_** **in control of this** ** _base_** **!** " He roared as a Soldier in the crowd stood up.

" _Is that the one that was being a huge jerk when Sarah first found us?_ " Alyx thought.

"You may _still_ be in control of this _training_ base, but you still have **no command** over **me**! Don't you **_dare ever_** **tell me that** ** _I can't_** **mention anything or anyone! I will** ** _always_** **be your** ** _superior officer_** **! So** ** _you_** **sit down** ** _commander_** **! James, don't you** ** _dare_** **try something! The** ** _only reason_** **you are even** ** _allowed here_** **is because your father being commander of this base! So sit your** ** _fat butt down!_** _"_ The commander sat down, grumbling, as the room was in a shocked silence.

"Well da**!" a voice, that was obviously Barney, exclaimed from the back of the room.

" _That was interesting._ " Alyx thought.

" _Has she always been like this?_ " Gordon responded.

" _No, she was always so sweet and shy, like her dad."_

" _Hmmm. Who is he?"_

" _He was a scientist like you, his name was... Oh. My. God."_

" _What? 'Oh my god' what?_ " Gordon asked, hoping that he would find one piece to the puzzle of his former life. " _Alyx-_ " he started before Sarah finally spoke.

"What I was trying to say before we were interrupted, was that we found Gordon Freeman." She turned and looked Gordon in the eye.

"You can uncloak now."

 _ **Author's note: XD bit of a cliffhanger there. Now to the references.**_

 _ **(1) If you need this to be explained ... you need to be slapped. (XD jk)**_

 _ **(2) This is a voice line that the Soldier says.**_

 _ **Also don't forget to vote in my poll. I've included all characters in the poll, including those who have only been mentioned a few times (Yeah I'm OCD like that XD).**_

 _ **Thank you for reading and please review.**_

 _ **-Elizabethia**_


	8. Unnatural Amnesia

_-Alyx's POV-_

 _0900 hours_

After the meeting adjourned, which was a huge success for Sarah and Bella, the Commander and his son whisked Gordon away to his office, Sarah and Bella were god knows where, and Barney went with Destiny to see the "teleporters". That left her to watch over Pierre. She didn't hate it per say, she actually really liked it; he was so cute, sleeping peacefully in her arms. What she didn't like was that she was left alone with him. Alyx had never seen a baby since... well, before Black Mesa, and that was when she was one and visiting Sarah's mother after her delivery. That reminded her...

" _Hmmm Something's not right."_ Alyx thought. " _I know it was her mother and all, but it shouldn't have affected her this much or almost sending her over the edge. There's has to be something else._ " Sarah was the strongest out of all of them, emotionally that is. She spent years thinking that her parents were dead and had seen Azian brutally murdered, along with the horrors of the post-apocalyptic world. According to her father, when the resonance cascade first happened, Eli stayed behind to help Kleiner, and John left, convinced Gordon was dead and that Kliner was in good hands, to get Azian, Alyx, Sarah, and Rachel, his wife, to safety. However, when Eli and Kleiner finally got to Sector C Dormitories, only Azian and crying Sarah were there hiding in a bathroom down the hall. Apparently, some zombies had trapped them and Sarah's parents in Eli's quarters, and John and _Rachel_ went to distract them so Azian and Sarah could escape but, a few Hound-Eyes chased them into the bathroom. They had no idea where Alyx was. Although Eli was worried about Sarah's mental state, they pressed on, Later, when they finally reached the parking lot with a few other survivors, a Bullsquid came out of nowhere and chomped down on this poor security guard's leg. While the others were dealing with it, a Bullsquid had, yet again, pinned Sarah and Azian in a rather large security guard's booth. When Sarah's screams got their attention, Azain was struggling with a zombified security guard. Another came out of the shadows and sliced her stomach. A third went in for the kill, and the three started feasting on her while she was still screaming and struggling. Sarah was sitting on the desk, huddling in fear, unable to move, and still staring at Azain face. All this time Eli was struggling to get the door open, watching in terrorfied at the scene visible through the glass at the top of the door. One of the scientists was finally able to break the window with a hunk of concrete, and pull Sarah out of there. They had no time to mourn, because there was a sudden burst of green light. As they prepared for a Vortigaunt, the unexpected happened, a scientist named Walter Bennett appeared, followed by Dr. Simmons and Dr. Rosenberg, and eventually Barney. The shocking thing was that when they got in the car little two year old Alyx was curled in the back seat. The point is Sarah could-should have been able to take what happened to her mother.

"Oh Sarah. What happened to you?" She laid Pierre in his crib and sat down on the bed, to wonder what horror Sarah saw that almost sent her over the edge. After a few moments Bella entered into the room and was shocked for half a second at who was left to watch Pierre.

"What's that look about?" asked Alyx, eyebrow raised already anticipating the answer.

" _I know she doesn't trust me I just want to hear it from her own mouth._ " She wanted to say.

- _Gordon's POV_ -

Gordon sat in a mildly uncomfortable chair in front of Roberts' desk, as the Commander was studying his face. James, the Commander's son, aka that jerk of a Soldier, was quickly sent out of the room, much to his dissatisfaction. This left Gordon with hours of awkward silence that seemed to smother the room with a blanket.

" _Okay. Are you going to stare at my face until I drop dead or are you actually going to say something?_ " Gordon thought. " _I was so close to finding out who Sarah's dad is. What's the big deal anyway? Why does everyone seem to think that I know who he is when I obviously don't? ... Or are they hiding it?_ " He internally sighed. " _It all goes back to Black Mesa just like everything else. Maybe Roberts-._ "

"That son-of-a-bi*** lied to me." Roberts finally attempted to whisper.

"What?" Gordon asked, confused.

"Oh you heard that. Never mind, you know you really do look like him." Gordon gave him a lot sarcastic look.

"Yeah I know exactly who you're talking about." He then gave him a serious look. "Look like who?" He gave Gordon a weird look.

"How the f-? ... Wait a minute. Do you have amnesia or something?" Gordon sighed in relief.

"Yes, I think so. I can't remember anything before Black Mesa minus well, five or six people."

"Hmm. Well, Gordon, do you want me to call a Medic for you."

"Ummm."

"Did someone tell you that Medics are bad? Is the big bad Gordon Freeman afraid of a little check up." Roberts joked. Gordon obviously not in the mood for jokes gave him an icy glare.

"They told me that the Medics here are as likely to kill you as to help you." Gordon stated.

"Oh, so you got an introduction to the classes. Well, we've got one that's arriving today. She is one of the few that won't hurt a fly, well unless threatened."

"Oh. I guess that'd help a bit."

"Good, she'll arrive with the remainder of the Alpha Team, this afternoon... Wait I just thought of something, hang on one sec." said the Commander as he looked for something. When he pulled out a picture he asked, "Do you recognize these guys?" Gordon studied the picture and points to the guy.

"I think I've seen his face before, but I really don't know." Roberts sighed.

"This guy is John Freeman, the woman was his wife, Rachel Freeman, and their daughter, Sarah Freeman. Anything ring a bell?" No matter how hard he tried to remember, he simply couldn't. Every time he almost remembered his mind became clouded and he got a headache. It was if something was preventing him from remembering.

" _What the heck!? Oh my god. Does 'he' have something to do with this?_ " Gordon thought.

"I'm sorry, I can't remember, but they do seem familiar." Roberts sighed.

"Well, it was worth a shot. You can leave now. Don't worry this conversation won't leave this room."

Gordon nodded a thanks, stood up, and turned to leave and was face to face with an uncloaking Bella, who was smirking at his shock.

-Bella's POV-

"Zat's odd." She thought, as she was listening in to their conversation, at the request of the Commander. "Does my shadow Happen to know what zis is?"

"Don't worry this conversation won't leave this room." stated the Commander.

As Gordon got up to leave, she decided to let him know that she knows 'his secret,' and she uncloaked. She smirked at his response.

"It's far past time you realized zat, I know everything zat happens on zis base." she whispered as he passed by. When Gordon finally left the room, Roberts asked,

"What do you think?"

"I'm not sure. I will inform you when zat changes."

"Good. Dismissed!" Bella stood up and rolled her eyes as she exited.

"Soldiers." she sighed, and continued down the hall. She gasps as the world quickly turned grey, and she couldn't move anymore. "Mrs. Mathewsssss." (1) a very familiar yet terrifying voice called "how are you thissssss evening?"

"Oh god, no. Not zis again." she pleaded as he arrived.

"It's far too late fooooor pleading. Your actions ssssshow your complete dissssregaaaaard for the consssequencesssss of removing employeeeeessss of mineeee." The infamous voice spoke, in its strange voice and slow, awkward, accent. The figure finally came into view, confirming Bella's fears of who this man was: "the G-man."

"Leave me alone! I have done nothing wrong to you." The man opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a different voice.

"Leave her alone." It growled.

" _Oh thank god._ " Thought Bella " _Daddy, please help._ " She silently begged.

"So you finally decideeee to show yoursssself, my son." G-man slightly amused for an unknown reason.

"I am not your son." spat shadow.

"Ah, yessss you're Endymion nooooow, right?" he sighed. "Such a shaaaame Endy-,"

"Don't f****ing call me that!" swore Endy. G-man continued without missing a beat.

"Ssssuch a sorrowfuuul name, really. Now it seemsssss you have pulled othersssss down to your leeevel asss well. Claiming her asss a daaaaughteeer, such a waaaasted resource." He said as he was approaching Bella.

"Get away from her!" roared Endy as he moved to block G-man, giving him an ice cold glare.

"Temper, temper. She's just a huuuuman, Endy. A weak, spineeeeless-" the G-man stated trying to enrage Endy.

" **Shut the f*** up!** " roared Endy as he swung at the G-man, connecting with his temple. " **Leave** ** _my daughter_** **alone!"**

"Hmmmp, we'll see about that." (2) He stated as he vanished. Bella collapsed into his arms, as he hugged her.

"Shhhh, it's alright, Bellacakes. Everything's going to be all right." He said, stroking her hair, as she was crying.

"B-but what zat comes back." she cried through sobs. "I don't want to end up like..."

"Bella, I won't let anything happen to you."

"What about zat time Sarah was taken away?"

"That was a bit different, if those Vortigaunts would have stayed put, Sarah would still be fine. Now, how long have I protected you?"

"About thirteen years."

"And in that time, has anything happened to you?"

"Non"

"Then you have nothing to be afraid of." he said looking down at her, smiling. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Now I have a favor to ask of you."

"And what iz zat?"

"When you first enter your room tell the one left to watch Pierre, about me and... "He scowled, "my father."

"Okay, should I tell zem about Gordon."

"What about him?"

"Ze fact zat Gordon iz ze brother of John, Sarah's Father."

"Yeah that would be a good call. Wait, not yet. Tell the entire Alpha Team at the same time, including Alyx and Barney. Let Sarah and Gordon find out from John." Suddenly, he vanished and she appeared outside her door, there sat Alyx. Bella was shocked but quickly hid it from Alyx.

"Why iz she ze one left to watch Pierre?" Bella thought.

"What's that look about?" asked Alyx, eyebrow raised.

"I didn't expect to find you in here. Now would you like to see ze teleporters?"

 _ **Here are the references.**_

 _ **(1) This is an edited version of the line that G-man says when Alyx is being healed by the Vortigaunts.**_

 _ **(2) This is the line that the G-man says when the Vortigaunts, temporarily, free Gordon.**_

 _ **Thank you and please review.**_

 _ **-Elizabethia**_


	9. Meet The Team

**_Authors note: I know this is chapter is very early but I will not be able to update this week. :( I may be able to update Saturday, but I wouldn't bet on it._**

 _Alyx's POV_

 _1200 hours_

Alyx was in the "Teleporter Room" standing beside Bella in awe of how small it was. It's red paint was chipping off from frequent use. It was also barely a foot in diameter. She watched in shock as it started to spin, and glowing a light red on the top. As it was spinning faster, she heard the whirring grow higher in pitch. Then suddenly a man appeared with what looked like red sparks at his feet as he stepped off the teleporter.

"Malcolm!" squealed Bella as she ran to him hugging him tightly. Malcolm was tall, handsome, lean, looked 21, with dark hair, green eyes and a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. She watched the couple embrace. They heard the teleporter spin again, this time, a shorter guy that looked 18 with red hair, a face like a rat's, and green eyes. Also, with a duffel slung over his shoulder. He slunk over to Bella, and put his arm around her waist.

"Can I get a piece of this action?" he asked with a smirk of arrogance.

"Nathan! For the last time! **Leave Bella alone!** " Malcolm roared at him, obviously, in no mood to play.

"Make me!" he responded pulling Bella over to him. She quickly slapped him and struggled to get out of his grip. Nobody noticed another person step off the teleporter. This one was a woman with a long knife strapped on her back holding a sniper rifle.

"Oi, wanker! Get your grubby little hands off the sheila, before I bloody hack them off!" she shouted to Nathan, holding her long knife threateningly. Bella returned to Malcolm's side, smirking. Nathan's face was priceless. He was backing away from Bella stammering:

"I-I-It's not w-what it looks like T-Tonya. W-we were j-just talking." Tonya gave him a terrifying smile.

"Well, if it's nothing why are ya still bloody in here?!"

"I'm going. I'm going! Geeze!" He reaches for Bella's hand.

"Don't touch me/her!" shouted Bella and Malcolm simultaneously. He moves his hand away from her, as Alyx shouts,

"Yeah, leave her alone, pervert!" Nathan then turns and slaps Alyx across the face hard. Although it takes Bella, Malcolm, and Sarah to hold her back, he taunts,

"Don't you eva' cross me again!" (1) As he slaps her again, two people entered the room. One stepped off the teleporter, behind her. This one was a pyro and had on a red full body asbestos suit and black gas mask, carrying a flamethrower with an axe strapped to his back. He just stood in shock at what he saw, and at the other person who entered. Gordon came barrelling into the room just in time to see Nathan slapp Alyx.

"Ooooh. You're gonna get it now, Nathan." laughed Alyx, as all in the room turned toward Gordon, who was storming over towards Nathan.

 _Gordon's POV_

" _Finally._ " Gordon thought as he saw the sign for the "teleporter room". He somehow had got himself lost in the base, and had finally asked for directions. However, at that moment, he felt as if Alyx was for some reason in trouble and could feel hot pain rushing out of her. Gordon, panicking barreled into the room just in time to see a rat-faced boy slapping Alyx in the face.

"Ooooh. You're gonna get it now, Nathan." laughed Alyx, as all in the room turned toward Gordon, who was storming over towards him. Nathan panics and tries to run as Gordon slammed him into the wall.

"Geez, I ain't done nothin' to ya." Nathan said as Gordon ignored and pinned him against the wall.

"Don't you dare hit her again." He spat venomously. "Don't you touch her, speak to her or look at her again. Got it."

"Put me down." Nathan struggled.

"I'm not letting you go until Alyx thinks you got what you deserved." He stole a quick glance at her and she smirked.

"Dere's gonna be trouble if ya don't put me down now, four-eyes." Gordon promptly pulled out a pistol and shot him in the foot.

"Wanna try that again?" growls Gordon, as Nathan screams. "Or do you want the next to be a bit higher?"

"Screw you! Tin-man." Nathan hissed in pain.

Gordon stomped on Nathan's foot, breaking it, and was about to shoot him again, when someone interrupted him.

"Vat is happening here? You! Stop zat. You have broken his entire foot. Don't you see zat you have done enough to him. Ja?" asked a German accented woman, with a white lab coat, grey skirt, blonde hair, blue eyes, a Medi-gun, a bone saw, and a pair of small framed glasses to top it all off, this was the Alpha medic.

"Aye. lad. The lass is right. Isn't it about time ya stopped. He's just a wee laddie, let him go this once." agreed a black, Scottish man with a grenade launcher, a shield and sword, an eyepatch and a bottle of alcohol, or more simply, the Alpha Demoman

"Da, Tiny baby man has learned lesson." grunted a monster of a man behind the two. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, grey pants, and was currently carrying a sandwich in his hand. He was the Alpha Heavy. Apparently they had arrived unnoticed among all the ruckus. Gordon let Nathan go, who immediately scrambled away. Alyx looked at him worried as the final Alpha Team member stepped off the teleporter. She was a short, red headed, Southern woman who was wearing a pair of overalls, red top, a hard hat, a pair of goggles pulled up to her forehead, a single glove over one hand, a wrench in her belt loop, and was holding a rather strange shotgun in her hands.

"Mister, ya best git going real fast-like before ya find out why this is called the, 'Widow-maker'." she threatened to Nathan.

"Ah, screw all of you, try taking me one-on-one then see what happens ya cowards." He challenged.

"Benji, sick 'im!" cried the woman. The Pyro immediately raised up its flamethrower and charged Nathan, spewing white-hot flames. Nathan squealed like a little girl, while racing out the door while the rest of the group laughed especially Bella and Alyx.

"Anyone else I need to set on fire?" Benji asked as he pulled his mask off.

"Nah, we're good, Benji." answers the southern woman, while he, and the final three in the room join the group.

"Well who are these guys? Lets see, we have the orange tin-man, a cp wanna-be and some random chick. Did I get it?" asked Benji. The room erupted in laughter.

"No you didn't." Sarah finally. "The 'cp wanna be' is Barney, the 'random chick' is Alyx Vance, and the 'orange tin-man' is Gordon Freeman." The new arrivals look at Gordon, with expressions of complete shock.

"Bella, tell me she's joking." said Malcolm who was holding her hand.

"Sorry, Malcolm. Zis is Gordon Freeman." said Bella smiling at him.

"Is it true that you destroyed Nova Prospekt?" asked Benji. Gordon nodded,

"Yeah but it wasn't just me. I couldn't have done it without Alyx, and the teleporter malfunction is what destroyed it."

"Oi'd always thought those were just stories." said Tonya in shock. "Well, we're glad to have a bloody legend here to help, mate." The excitement was short lived, however, because of a certain someone who chose that moment to scream over the intercom.

"Look alive, maggots! The Combine are arriving in thirty minutes! To your positions! Do not disappoint me!

 _ **Author's note: Sorry this is only two POV's it was an earlier chapter and It just so happens to work better like this, however; this is one of my favorites because there is a crap ton of new characters introduced. Also, I think you see a more overprotective side of Gordon, although it's slightly a bit much. There's also a hint of what he and Alyx can sense about each other. Oh and for those who have trouble with accents for Jessica the "th" is replaced with "v," for Nathan the "th" is replaced with a "d," and for Tonya the "i" is sometimes replaced with "oi."**_

 _ **Reference:**_

 _ **(1) This is one of the Scout's revenge lines.**_

 _ **And again, I'm sorry I won't be able to update most of this week. I may or may not make it up to you guys and, in the future, post two chapters in one day. Anyway, thank you for the 78 total views and two reviews. I really appreciate it. Every little view makes me smile and a review completely makes my day. Thanks a bunch, guys. See you in a week.**_

 _ **-Elizabethia**_


	10. Stay With Me

**_Authors note: Okay guys, after a loooong week with horrible wifi, I'm back, but only for today. DX crap the world. My mom "volunteered me to help out with stuff so I will not be able to update Wnedsday. :/ However, the chapters lined up just so that you guys get a really good one before I leave. ;D_**

 _Sarah's POV_

 _1215 hours_

"Okay Gordon, the Sniper is Tonya, the Heavy is Misha, the Medic is Jessica, the Demoman is Angus, the Pyro is Benji, the Scout is Malcolm, and the Engineer is Solsty." Sarah introduced Gordon to the remaining members of the _Alpha_ Team. They were sitting in Bella's room, waiting for the attack to start. Their rooms were fairly close to the outside so they could afford five to ten minutes to spare.

"Quick question. Solsty? How did you get that nickname?" asked Barney.

"Well I'ma great cook, and the kids used to always call it 'soul food,' for some reason. They soon started ta call me 'Soul Sister,' and eventually it became Sol Sisty, then Solsty."

"You must love kids then?"

"Yeah I do, especially the little ones. Speaking of young'uns. Bella, where is Pierre?" asked Solsty.

"He is at ze back of ze blue base with Destiny, who has an ear piece so Malcolm or I can tell her if ze battle is getting too rough. Zen, she will take ze emergency teleporter at ze back of Blu base."

"Oi'd 'ope things don't get too hairy out there." worriedly stated Tonya. "Remember tha' last time that we lost a base? 'Mountain Lab' Oi think it was. They almost got to tha secret before Benji could burn it. If they had got to it first... well we'd be in a bloody mess roight now."

"What secret?" asked Alyx, who was sitting beside Gordon.

"Wait you don't know? Sarah, Lissa, Bella, Destiny! Why didn't ya tell them about Nucleus?" Tonya demanded.

"Huh?" asked Barney.

"Lads, and lass. Nucleus is a base with a 'Doomsday device,' that could possibly make a bigger portal than tha' citadel at city seventeen." answered Angus. Alyx, Barney and, Gordon stared at him in shock.

"What?" asked Gordon.

"Tha's ta' secret lad. Nucleus can make a stronger portal than tha citadel ever could."

"The scary thing is that if they take this base there ain't no way we could hide it or destroy evidence of it. They'll find it no matta' what we try and do." worriedly expressed Solsty.

"Unless ve stop zem, zey vill make contact vith zeir home planet." Jessica stood up and stated. "Ve need to show zese dummkopfs zat ve are not pushovers and zat ve can destroy zese monsters." (1)

"And how do you suggest we do zat?" asked Bella.

"I'll tell you how," answered Sarah with a determined look. "Tonya, I need you to..."

Tonya's POV

1300 hours

Tonya was stationed at the top of the mountain side on the East side of the base. Luckily for her and the rest of the fighters, the Combine would be coming uphill, however, as if now there were no combine in sight. So, Tonya was sitting down and looking for something to occupy her time. She saw Sarah and Lissa trying to give orders to Angus, Jessica, Benji, Misha, and most of the trainees, who would face the combine head-on. She looked on the across the gap to the other mountain peak to where Nathan, Malcolm, Bella, and the trainee Spy's and Scouts were waiting to cut the combine off from the rear and, hopefully, trap them between the mountain peaks. The other snipers were stationed throughout the mountains on this side or near the broken down ahead in the center of the base. She leant against the dispenser that Solsty was kind enough to put up here just for Tonya. Speaking of Solsty, her and the last of the trainees, the engineers and one or two pyros were setting up and guarding sentries around behind the mountain to try and stop them from continuing to the base. She turned to look again down the mountain.

"Ah bugger. Incomin'!" she shouted to sound the alarm, as she headshot the first combine she saw. "Tha's one down, two, three" it quickly became a cycle: fire, reload, shoot, fire, reload, shoot. "Four, five ... Thirty one, thirty two, ah bloody h-." She ducked as a strider started firing at her position. She scrambled to the dispenser and waited, it would be a bit until she could start sniping again. After a few minutes, she poked her head out. She immediately spotted Gordon's bright orange suit,

"That's not tha, best camouflage, mate. That bloke'll get his head shot clean off." That's when she saw it. Nathan called Malcolm over to where he was. Tonya scoped in to get a better look, and Nathan was telling his cousin something, probably something stupid. Then an advisor came over the hill. Tonya saw, Nathan, smirking before shooting Malcolm in the kneecap and pushing him closer to the advisor.

"Oh god, Malcolm," Tonya whispered. Upon seeing Malcolm the advisor activates its gravity and lifts Malcolm up to its mouth, as it's tongue started snaking it's way out. Tonya stood up and took aim,

" _C'mon ya got just one shot at this_ ," she thought. Tonya fired, which hit it in the center of the tongue, traveling up into and piercing the brain. "Crieky! That actually worked!" Her celebration was cut short when the advisor, clinging to life, dropped Malcolm.

"Oooh that looked painful. Hang on, Mal (2), Oi'm coming." she said aloud. However, the advisor finally died, falling and landing with a thud.

"Oh moi God," Tonya gasped.

 _Bella's POV_

 ** _Author's note: listen to 'Stay With Me' by Sam Smith, or you won't get the full effect. Wait for him to start singing before starting to read. Warning this may possibly be an extremely emotional POV._**

Surprisingly, the battle was going well. They were destroying the combine with ease, but if there were hunters, they haven't shown up yet. And was only one strider, so far.

" _Hmmm, zis is far too easy,_ " Bella thought, as she backstabbed yet another combine. Then she was flattened to the ground. An advisor came into view, right where Nathan had lead Malcolm to.

"No, nononononononono. Malcolm!" She screamed in horror as she saw Malcolm begun lifted in the air. " **Malcolm!** " Bella was struggling as hard as she could against the advisor's grip, crying.

" _ **Malcolm!**_ " Then a sniper shot the advisor, causing it to drop Malcolm.

"Oh god why? **Why!? Hang in zere Malcolm!** " Bella called as she was finally able to sprint towards Malcolm.

"Oh **God**! Look out!" she heard a scream, followed by a sickening crunch. The rest of the way she was surprisingly smirking, "Please be Nathan, please oh please, please be Nathan." She was almost there when she heard,

"Oh my god! Ooh dat's bad. Dis is so very bad."

"Wait zat's... No. Oh god, please no. No! **No! Nononono! Nooo!** " She cried out as she reached the top of the hill, and saw that the advisor did, in fact, land on someone. Beside the advisor is what killed her on the inside, Nathan staring at Malcolm's hand, the only part visible underneath the advisor. Bella rushed to the advisor, crying, trying to possibly save what little life Malcolm may have left.

" **Nathan! Help me! Please!** " She shouted through her tears, not caring where help came. " **Someone! Help! Please!** " Then she saw through the corner of her eye, Gordon, Angus, Barney, among others she didn't recognize. But instead of helping her first, two or three of them pulled her away.

" **No! Let me go! Malcolm is still zere! Noooooo!** " She howled. When they let go she fell into the closest person's arms.

"Shhhhh, lassie. It's alright." Angus consoled. "Look, he's still breathin'!" Bella tore loose from Angus, who followed her to protect them from the Combine still attacking, to Malcolm's side. The rest had left to fight the rest of the combine, who had just started bringing out Hunters and Striders

"Malcolm, oh god, stay with me. J-just stay with me." Bella sobbed to Malcolm, who was choking on his own black blood. Bella grabbed his hand, "Malcolm, I need you. Please, stay with me. Malcolm, please.

Malcolm finally caught a bit of breath.

"B-Bella?" He said in a hoarse voice, "I-I love you."

"I love you too Malcolm, I-I always have." He smiles a weak painful smile then the fire and the spark leave his eyes as he goes limp.

"Malcolm? Malcolm wake up, wake up! Malcolm, stay with me! **Stay with me!** ** _Malcolm! Stay with me! Malcolm stay with me! Stay with me!_** " Bella hugs him tightly refusing to let go before she collapses on top of him, hugging his body ever tighter.

"Malcolm. Please, stay with me." She pleads one last time.

 _ **Author's note: ...**_

 _ **Translation/explanation:**_

 _ **(1) Idiots**_

 _ **(2) This is Malcolm's "radio nickname" all Alpha team members have one.**_

 _ **-Elizabethia**_


	11. Apprehension

**_Authors note: Sorry about the late upload guys. Let's just say I got a bit distracted with playing TF2. Specifically, Slender Fortress. XD Anyways, I'm back and I hope that I will be able to upload on schedule for now on._**

 _-No One's POV-_

 _1800 hours_

Despite their best efforts, somehow one Combine Overwatch Soldier was able to sneak past their defenses. That's all it took, was one. One to find their secret, one to find out about Nucleus, and one to find out about the possible super-portal. Never mind all the hunters, Striders, and Combine Elites. Thank god, one of the trainees spotted it leaving the base before it re-joined the rest of the army. If he hadn't, well they would have no idea the Combine knew about Nucleus. At least the Combine had retreated, for now.

Now they were doing, "the fun part," as Sarah called it. In other words, they were collecting all the ammo, food, and other supplies or information that could be taken. For five days straight. Everything else would be demolished by the Demomen. Except for the teleporter room, there they would go to the "main base." After the last ones had been evacuated a spy was to sap the exit teleporter, which was, supposedly, going to destroy both teleporters.

To the surprise of Gordon, Alyx, and Barney, very few knew where the main base was. Everyone they asked either didn't know, or gave some excuse. At least Tonya gave them an honest answer,

"Oi'm sorry sheila," she responded when Alyx asked. "Oi couldn't tell ya if Oi wanted to. Ya' best wait an' see." So it seemed as if they thought this 'main base' was too sensitive a place to reveal its location.

Bella was placed on "suicide watch," while Pierre was in the care of Destiny. Bella spent her last three days, on the base, in her room, staring into nothingness, with a blank mask of a face, eyes dull, refusing to speak, get up, or even eat. Minus, a small amount of bread and water that Sarah, Jessica, and Destiny convinced her to eat after a rather tearful conversation. That is until the fourth day, she ate a small bowl of soup and spoke a few hoarse words after a rather lengthy conversation with Sarah and Jessica. After Bella finally ate a bit, Jessica was able to examine her. When she came out it didn't sound good,

"Jessica, how is Bella doing?" Destiny pleaded.

"Nicht gut. (1) She is extremely dehydrated and has lost an amazing amount of weight ... depressed ... Vill be out for the count for a week or so" Jessica replied in a low tone. "She vill be fine, in time. It may possibly be drei veeks. Don't vorry, Des. She is in gut hands, Ja?"

"When do we need to move the sheila?" asked Tonya.

"Possibly tonight. Maybe in the morning." Tonya grunted a response.

"Welp, I dunno about y'all, but I'm sure ready t' git out of this depressing place." stated Solsty. "And ya know what? I don't think we've been mighty kind to the new folks. Ya what i'm sayin'?"

"Yeah, Oi do, Sols. Oi'all take em' to the radio room in the mornin'." offered Tonya. "Oi think that it's still there, anyway. Hard ta tell with all these bloody bombs goin' off all the time." She grumbled giving Angus a bit of a glare.

"Oi, lassie, don't go givin' me the stink eye. I'm just folowin' me orders." argued Angus. "Complain all ya bloody like ta them, but don't ya go complainin' to me."

"Little man is watching us," whispered Misha, looking in the shadows at the intruding figure.

Oi that's Nathan! Grab tha little bugger!" Misha, trusting Tonya's reasoning, grabbed Nathan in his vice-like grip before he could slip away.

"Vat is the meaning of this?!" Jessica demanded. "Misha put him down!" Misha dropped him roughly.

"Yeah put me down fatty!" echoed Nathan.

"Little, little, man," threatened Misha, towering over Nathan.

"Eh hehe," (2) nervously laughed Nathan.

"Okay, what are you talking about Tonya?" Sarah repeated the question.

"'E shot Malcolm in the foot!" accused Tonya. "Then the little rat shoved him down the hill into tha Advisor!" Nathan went pale as a ghost, while the rest of the room gave him icy glares.

"Tha' Scout's a bloody traitor!" (3) shouted Angus, leading the charge.

"Come back here, maggot!" roared Lissa who had just arrived but was looking for a good fight. Nathan screamed and ran into one on the nearby rooms.

"Wait," stopped Sarah suddenly before the doorway. "Pull out your melees, just in case. Angus, wait outside, I don't want a murderer l-"

"Less talk, more fight!" (4) interrupted Lissa as she barged into the dark room. This was one of the few rooms that they had not gotten to yet, it was cluttered with everything from boxes full of yellow papers, to spent gun shells, in short this was a, "back room," or the room you put stuff in when you don't know what to do with it.

"Where are ya, ya bloody mongrel?" Tonya whispered.

"Right here," Nathan called, holding Destiny with a knife to her throat. "Ya got anything smart ta say n-" (5) Nathan taunted before a loud clang silenced him and he fell face first to the ground.

"That's tha way ya do it." (6) Laughed Angus, wielding, of all things, a frying pan.

"That'll slow ya down, ya spastic little gremlin." (7) sneered Tonya.

 _-Alyx's POV-_

 _0700 hours_

"This is Alyx Vance to White Forest. Come in White Forest." Alyx relayed to the radio, but all she got was static. "This is Alyx Vance to White Forest. Come in White Forest."

"Maybe ya want ta try a different frequency?" suggested Tonya, who had brought Alyx, Barney, and Gordon to the radio room almost an hour ago. Surprisingly, it had a small monitor they could use, however it took them a bit to get it working, after years of not being touched.

"This was the frequency we were using in the helicopter," sighed Alyx. "They wouldn't give up hope yet."

"Try a little longer then. Oi don't know when tha next time ya can reach them will be."

"This is Alyx Vance to White Forest. Come in White Forest." Finally she heard a small bit of noise through the static.

"This ... ite For ... bad ... ignal."

"White Forest do you read?" came Alyx's desperate response. She turned her head as the door opened.

"Having trouble?" asked Sarah.

"Yes, we've been at this for almost an hour."

"Is it bad reception? This equipment is old and faulty. You may have to tilt the antenna or fiddle with the wiring a bit."

"Can you tilt the wire a bit, Gordon?" Alyx asked. Finally after a moment, the visage of a tired-looking rebel could be seen.

"This is White Forest. We read you loud and clear." A voice replied.

"Is that Alyx? Alyx! Gordon! Barney! You're all right!" A very familiar voice called in the background.

"Dr. Kleiner! It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you, my dear. I had feared the worst when we received your distress signal."

"We got into a bit of trouble, but we're fine. Dr. Kleiner you won't believe who we found!" She motioned for Sarah to stand beside her. "Do you remember Sarah Freeman?"

"Great Scott!" He exclaimed. "Sarah, ..." he searched for words.

"It's good to see you too, Dr. Kleiner." Sarah spared him.

"My dear, where have you been. It's been years?"

"Well, do you remember Mann Co.?"

"Mann Co.? The hat and weapon company? What were you doing there?"

"Dr. Kleiner, Dad and I were saved by a group of rebels. From a different group of Resistance! They took us there. We've been with them ever since. Eventually, well, Dad sorta became head of this band of resistance."

"Is this one of those members?" He asked, finally noticing Tonya.

"Yeah. Oi'm a Sniper, mate. Moi name's Tonya." Tonya introduced herself.

"Pleasure to meet you, Tonya-" Kleiner replied before he was interrupted by a rather loud someone.

"Hurry up in there! Roberts says we are leaving now!" Lissa boomed through the door.

"Dr. Kleiner we've got to cut this short. This base is being evacuated. We will contact you as soon as we can." Sarah explained.

"Oh fie," He sighed. "Do what you can, we need to be in contact more."

-Gordon's POV-

After the rude interruption by Lissa, he followed Sarah and Tonya to the teleporter room. As he opened the door he saw Misha on the teleporter vanish in a shower of sparks. Benji waited a moment for the teleporter to recharge then stepped on as well. Within three seconds, he also disappeared in a shower of sparks.

"Dang that thing's fast!" exclaimed Barney.

"Yep that thing'll teleport twenty folks in unda thirty minutes. It's a heck of a lot fasta than my gramps' lil tele was." Solsty replied proudly.

"You must be a really good Engineer." Gordon stated.

"Tha lassie's tha best Engie there is." Angus stated before he stepped on the tele and vanished in a shower of sparks.

"Aw shucks, ah ain't that good."

"Yeah ya are, sheila." Tonya countered. "Oi doc, shouldn't ya get Bella on next?"

"Zis vay, fräulein." (8) Jessica led Bella onto the tele, and teleported behind her. Destiny, carrying Pierre, followed the two, not wanting her sister to be out of her sight for long.

"Alright, Gordon. Why don't ya follow 'em?" suggested Solsty.

Gordon hesitated, remembering the last time he tried to teleport.

"What's wrong, shuga? Worried 'bout a malfunction?" Solsty asked.

He nodded, "The last one I tried to teleport through malfunctioned. I almost became stuck in a harmonic reflux."

"Oh. I see now. Don't worry 'bout it. This thing's stable as can be. They have been since tha seventies. Tha worst that'll happen is ya may get a bit disoriented or nauseous when ya reach the other side." She consoled.

"Oi'll follow roight behind ya, mate," Tonya added. He sighed and hesitantly stepped onto the teleporter. What followed was hard to describe. He felt as if he was being ripped apart, molecularly, but in a painless way. Then, reassembled, again painlessly, in a strange, circular room with white and red walls, rock ceiling with metal support beams, two levels, the upper having solid white floor and the lower having white and gray floor, and all sorts of monitors and electronics. All of this took less than a minute.

"Step off the tele please," requested a short girl with black hair, a small frame, and green eyes. He obliged.

"Where am I?" Gordon asked.

"You're at Hydro, the main base?" she answered confused. "Where did you get that s-? Oh my god. You're Gordon Freeman."

"Yeah," He replied as Tonya arrived in a shower of red sparks.

"Hi Tonya," The girl greeted.

"Hello Amber. How've ya been?" Tonya questioned.

"I'm good. My back has been giving me trouble, but that's all its done."

"Have ya seen tha doc about it?"

"Not yet."

"Whatta mean, 'not yet'?"

"He's crazy! I'd rather not be examined by a psychopath, thank you very much."

'Nonsense, he's just a bit eccentric. Oi'll take ya when we're done here." She insisted as Alyx arrived.

"Woah. Talk about a head rush." She complained as she stood beside Gordon.

"No kidding," He agreed as Barney arrived.

"What the heck!" He exclaimed as he tumbled off the teleporter.

"What's wrong Barney? Are you drunk?" Gordon joked as Barney fell on his butt.

"Haha. Very funny." Barney replied as Sarah arrived. "Do you ever get used to it?" He asked Amber.

"Eventually, it takes some time though," She answered. "You'd be surprised how many throw up on their first teleportation."

"I could believe that," Barney complained as Solsty arrived.

"Is that everyone?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. Alright, get tha Spy in here. I don't want any uninvited guests comin'." Solsty requested.

 ** _Author's note: Yeah this chapter is mainly a filler, with little action going on (or in my opinion anyway). Sorry about that. I would like you guys' option on something. Translations/References:_**

 ** _(1) not good_**

 ** _(2) This exchange between Nathan and Misha is a reference to an exchange between the Red Heavy and disguised Red Demoman in The Winglet's "Your Eternal Reward."_**

 ** _(3) - (7) Voice lines or edited voice lines spoken by various TF2 classes._**

 ** _(8) This means miss, or young lady_**

 ** _Thank you and please review._**

 ** _-Elizabethia_**


	12. Meet the Medic

_**Authors note: Sooooo sorry guys. I got really lazy last week. I feel really bad about not getting new chapters uploaded. I think I may go to a once or twice a week update, because I've got bad writers block and I'm running out of already written chapters. (I'm on chapter eighteen, I think.)**_

 _ **Now to the review:**_

 _ **Guest: I assume you are referring to Sarah, because she is the only class-like character in chapter one. Normally I would agree with you, but Sarah is not the average class. She is a "Commando," aka someone who doesn't have a particular class and performs better fighting with weapons from more than one class. (I hope that makes sense.) So, you could say that Sarah is a mix of a Scout, Spy, and Medic. (Although she can use Soldier and Sniper weapons.)**_

 _ **Translations from Google Translate, please correct me if they are wrong.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own TF2 or HL2. I only own this particular storyline and certain OC's.**_

 _-Bella's POV-_

 _Five days later at 0900 hours_

Bella snuggled against Malcolm, embracing the warmth and comfort he provided her. They were supposed to be patrolling the perimeter, at Lakeside, Bella's least favorite base. She couldn't stand of all the sand. the unbearable heat or the sharp temperature drop at night. While complaining about her hatred towards this base, Malcolm took the dare to show her the beauty of this base. So, he took her out on a little rowboat, out on the lake under the stars and moonlight. Bella lent her head against his chest, and he wrapped an arm around her.

"So, like it yet?" Malcolm asked.

"I suppose so." Bella teased. "It could be a bit warmer." She giggled.

"Am I not warm enough for you, princess?" He looked down at her, smirking.

"It will do." She smiled up at him. He kissed her nose and looked out at the water. They sat in silence enjoying each other's company.

"I could stay here forever. Under the stars like this." He looked at her and kissed her forehead.

"I could too."

"I love this, Bella. I love sitting here like this. I love being close to you. I love the spark in your eye and your gorgeous hair. I love your laugh and your beautiful smile. Bella, I love you." She sat up.

"I love you too, Malcolm ." Her eyes softened, and they sat there for a bit, looking into each other's eyes. He stroked her cheek and she blushes softly. He leans in and kisses her. She kisses back, and it soon becomes a full blown make-out. She hears the sharp clack of a tray being set down and wakes up.

"Guten morgen, Bella. How do you feel zis morning?" (1) Jessica asks. Bella stares blankly at the ceiling feeling the walls of raw pain and hopelessness close around her again.

"Promise me you vill eat zomezing zis morning." Bella looks at her blankly, eyes empty of all feeling and emotion. Jessica sighs and exits the room. Bella glances over at her "breakfast" of oatmeal and an orange. Oranges were Malcolm's favorite.

" _Oh Malcolm, I miss you so much._ " She sobbed to herself. The memory of rough hands ripping her away from her Malcolm returning, painfully, to the front of her mind. Eventually, Bella slowly gets up on shaky legs and looks at the mirror. Her visage is pale with dull, red eyes, milky white skin, lifeless hair, and overly baggy clothes. One could describe her as a walking corpse. " _I love the spark in your eye and your gorgeous hair."_ Bella sobs,

"Malcolm, I can't do zis." She opens the top drawer.

"Where is your gorgeous hair, now?" She feels for a panel and opens it.

"Where is ze sparkle?" She reaches in and pulls out a picture...

"Zey're gone." ... and a "Your Eternal Reward."

"Gone with you." She looks at his picture, remembering his warmth, and comfort and the night of their first kiss. She sobs as a salty tear falls on it. She looks at the knife.

" _Malcolm gave zis to me._ " She recalled. "' _For the greatest Spy of them all,' he said._ "

"Sorry, Malcolm." She tearfully apologizes as she puts the knife against her wrist. She hesitates, fearful for a fraction of a second. Then closes her eyes as she starts to cut.

"Bella?!" A familiar voice calls, stopping her. "Bellacakes, sweetie, p-put the knife down."

"Daddy?" She calls as she looks up. Endy looks down at her, standing beside her bed. Endy being physically in her room, instead of the usual. Eyes full of worry and panic. "Daddy, where have you been?" she cries.

"I've been here all along." He sits down beside her. "I've just been busy with, well, with punishing Nathan." He smirks slightly, before returning to his worried look.

"Why have I not seen you? Why did you abandon me!?" She asks eyes glistening, her fragile, younger self showing.

"I didn't abandon you." He replies, taking the knife away. "I have also been protecting you."

"Protecting me? From what?"

"My father," he scowls. "He has been trying to take you, like he took Sarah." Bella's eyes go wide.

"W-why? Why does he want me? What have I done to him?"

"It's because of me. I've been trying to free Gordon, like I freed Adrian. Remember? He's trying to use you as leverage."

 _-Alyx's POV-_

 _About 1000 hours_

After a rather lengthy argument with Dr. Kleiner about why they were not going to the Borealis, Alyx sat with Gordon in their new rooms, which were located in the section that used to be the "Red Spawnroom," whatever that was. They were talking about the different events that had happened since they first arrived. Until he stated his frustration of not remembering who Sarah's dad was.

" _That's weird_ ," she thought.

"Gordon, what do you know about him?" he looks at her, puzzled.

"Just his name, John Freeman." he cringed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just get weird headaches trying to remember things before Black Mesa." she looks at him shocked.

"... _Does he really not remember? Did he hit his head or something?_ " She thought.

"Gordon, what do you remember before Black Mesa?" she saw him tense up. After a pause,

"I only remember Eli, Azian, a bit of you, Barney, Dr. Kleiner, Dr. Magnusson, and Dr. Mossman." Alyx's jaw dropped.

"That's it?! What the heck? Do you have amnesia?" he shrugged.

"I guess so. I really don't know. Roberts was supposed to bring me to one of the Medics but I guess he forgot."

"Gordon you should have told me. He should have done something by now. This is bull s***!" she angrily swore. "You know what. Let's get this taken care of right now." she stated as she stood up. "Come on let's see if we can find the Medbay." He followed her out. After a few minutes of trying to find a Medbay of any kind, they found their way out, to the orange desert sands and rocks and a giant radar dish outside.

"Woah. Talk about a change of scenery." She exclaimed.

"No kidding. This has got to be some of the most orange colored sand I've seen since ..."

He trailed off eyes wide with astonishment.

"What is it?" She asked confused.

"... Since I was out on the surface of Black Mesa. Alyx, I think we're in the New Mexican Desert."

"Gordon, you can't be serious. Just because the sand is really orange doesn't mean that this is the same desert." he sighs.

"Yeah I guess so. It- it just looks like it, okay."

She looks at him, concerned.

"Gordon, we'll figure this out." she consoles. "Oh look! Bella is out of her room," she exclaims, heading over to where Bella and Destiny were. He follows her, however they come to an argument in progress.

"Why would you do such a thing, Bella?" She asked gesturing to her wrist.

" _Oh god did she..?_ " thought Alyx.

"I was depressed, Des. You would be too."

"Are you two lost or something?" asked Bella, turning to Alyx and Gordon.

"We were looking for the Med-bay." Alyx replied.

"Oh, zen zat simplifies zings. If you would follow us please." Bella replied as she headed back inside.

" _Great, we walked right past this._ " Alyx silently complained, as they were approaching a door at the end of a hallway.

 _"I told you to check every one."_ Gordon replied. She cringes.

" _Can you stop that?"_

 _"Sorry."_

 _"Okay next order of business is to find out what the heck this is."_

 _"I think a Vortigaunt would know. While they were healing you, they said something about joining our souls or about the Vortessence. I really don't remember exactly."_

 _"What?_ " She asked but received no reply as they entered the Medbay to the sound of a grunt of pain coming from Amber.

"Fräulein, stop trying mein patience. I need you to be still for zis," (2) scolded a German man with glasses, graying black hair, blue eyes, and an odd demeanor. He grunted again as he pushed down on her back, popping it.

"Owwww." she groans.

"Stop being zuch a baby. You are ze one who popped zis disk out of place. I vould have preferred experimental surgery-"

" _What the heck?_ " Alyx thought. " _This guy is insane._ "

"Vater, stoppen sie dieses jetzt!" scolded Jessica from across the room. "Sie erschrecken sie! Sie word gut." (3)

"Fine." He replied. "You may go now, but be careful you could easily slip anozer disk." Amber quickly got up and left the room.

"Thanks, doc." Tonya states before she chases after her.

"Jessica, vhy do you do zis to me? I am just trying to help."

"Help? Father, you just vant to cut her open, like every ozer patient. You terrify everyone on ze base." she argues while washing some scalpels.

"Zat iz not mein goal-" (4) he argues before noticing the others. "Apologies, vat can I help you four vith?"

"Five." Bella corrects poking the figure beside her.

" _Woah. Has he been there the whole time?_ " thought Alyx.

"I just need a quick heal." Bella replied.

"Mein gott! (5) Bella, vat did you do?" he exclaimed while examining her wrist. "Did you cut yourself?"

"No, I-" she tried to make an excuse.

"Fräulein, don't lie to me." he interrupted, looking at her with his cold eyes. She sighed.

"Yes." she admitted.

"I found her on her bed, crying with zis knife on ze floor." Destiny explained while holding up a bloody knife. He sighed and went to the bench to pick up his medigun to heal her wrist. "Don't leave yet, bitte.(6) After I am done vith ze rest of mein patients, ve vill need to discuss zis." Bella sighed, and went to the edge of the room to wait. "Vat can I help you zwei vith?" (7) The Medic asked.

- _Gordon's POV_ -

"Hello, Gordon. Sorry, I vas unable to attend to you. Ve have been busy here, of late," Jessica apologized.

"I do not think I have seen you before." The Medic stated studying him carefully." Jessica, who iz zis? Is zis man a spion?" (8)

"Nein, he is not a spion! Zis is Herr Gordon Freeman." (9)

"Was?" (10) he asked, studying Gordon's face. After a moment or two, he raised an eyebrow.

"Mein Gott! Jessica, er sieht jist wie sein bruder tat!" (11) he exclaimed.

"Wirklich? Ich habe gehört, dass er 'fiel aus dem Gesicht des Planeten' für eine weile." (12)

"Interessant." (13)

"Good god I hope they stop speaking German soon." Gordon complained to Alyx.

"Yeah no kidding." she replied.

"Zorry for zat. Father says you look like someone he knows." Jessica translated for them.

"I must get a sample. A small blood sample, perhaps?" he asked Gordon, while heading to get a needle.

"Joseph." called a voice behind Gordon. Joseph immediately stopped in his tracks. He turned to the source of the voice: Endy.

"H-herr Endymion. Vhen did you get here?"

"I've been here the entire time." He said.

" _Oh god is that?_ " thought Gordon.

"Yes, Gordon." Endy replied, reading his thoughts. "I am the shadow man."

"A-are you the guy who-?" asked Alyx, before being interrupted.

"No, that _honor_ goes to my father." He spat the word "father". "However, I will not dwell on that business here. I will answer your questions, when we are done here." He looked at Alyx and Gordon. "All of your questions. Dr. Waldstein, I believe Gordon needed to see you."

"Vat did you need Herr Freeman?" he finally asked.

"I think I have amnesia," Gordon replied.

"Was? Amnesia?" he thought for a moment.

"Father, he does zeem to have difficulty remembering certain zings." Jessica added.

"Very vell. Are zere any memories zat you have recovered zince zen?"

"Well ... I have remembered certain people again."

"Vat vays have you been able to remember zem."

"Well I didn't remember certain people until they, or someone else introduced themselves to me in person. Then, memories of them came flooding back, like- like a slap in the face," he answered.

"If you don't mind, has anyone close to you been recognized in zis vay?" Gordon sighed.

"Yeah, two."

" _Two?_ " He heard Alyx think. " _Which two?"_

"Vould you name zem?" Joseph asked.

"Barney was the first I recognized. I-I won't say the other one."

"Very vell, zen I believe zat ze best solution to zis iz to see zomeone who I know you will know. I von't zay who, because it may possibly prevent zis from vorking."

"When you are done speaking to him, Gordon, go with him to the old 'Blu Final Capture Point,' he'll know what it means. I want the everyone in this room, the entire Alpha Team, Barney, Adrian, who will be arriving tonight, soon I believe, your 'discovery,' Joseph, and Amber present."

"Vhy Amber? Zhe is weak, and unable to fight." Joseph complained.

"She is more important that most of you think she is. She knows some secrets that even Bella does not know. Now, as I was saying before I was interrupted. I believe it's time I 'spill the beans,' as the saying goes." He said before heading to the door. Then he stopped,

"Oh, one more thing. Gordon, make sure Sarah goes with you. Tell her that she needs to be there otherwise he won't let you in, and that those nightmares she's been having will be dealt with there. She'll understand what that means."

 _ **Author's note: Aaaaannd. Cliffhanger! XD Don't worry the other chapter will be up later this week. Or next week. I don't know. XD**_

 _ **Translations: (XD I added a lot of German lines for a friend of mine if you want me to not translate the "easy to figure out" ones or ones I have translated before, in the future, I will.)**_

 _ **(1) Good morning**_

 _ **(2) Young lady**_

 _ **(3) Father, stop this now! You are scaring her! She will be fine.**_

 _ **(4) My**_

 _ **(5) My God!**_

 _ **(6) Please**_

 _ **(6) Two**_

 _ **(7) Spy**_

 _ **(8) Mister**_

 _ **(9) What?**_

 _ **(10) My God! Jessica, he looks just like his brother!**_

 _ **(11) Really? I have heard that he "fell off the face of the planet" for awhile.**_

 _ **(12) Interesting**_

 ** _Okay I need to correct something. When I asked for your opinion on something, it didn't save the rest of what I had behind it. It was supposed to say: "I want you guy's opinion on something. Do you guys want me to have more characters' POV, less characters' POV, less references, more references, less translations, you name it. Let me know in the reviews or pm me about a criticism/suggestion." Soooo, yeah. Sorry about that. It still applies from this point on, however; I may not be able to change things until after chapter eighteen. (Unless it is something minor that is bothering you, like grammar, spelling, or he like.)_**

 _ **I have also added a new poll for you guys. I just want to see which characters are your favorites. Yet again, I have put all characters up there including a few that have just been introduced. I would really love it if you guys vote in the poll. The last poll has only one vote, and that was for Alyx.**_

 _ **Thank you and please review.**_

 _ **-Elizabethia**_


	13. Meet the Freeman

**_Authors note: This chapter can get emotional. So be warned. (Or it was to me at least.)_**

 _-John's POV-_

 _1100 hours_

"'Just a few combine.' they said." ranted John about Roberts' failure at Coldfront. "'Send Alpha Team and we'll be fine.' they said _._ Well look what happened to that. Now we've got the combine desperately searching for Nucleus, because someone had too big of an ego to say: 'John, we're in trouble. We need more back-up.' That's all he had to say, but no. He's too stubborn to admit that." he sighed, frustrated. Frustrated with just about everything.

" _Gosh I sounded like Sarah ranting just then._ " he thought **,** chuckling to himself. " _Rachel would kill me for that._ " he thought as he looked at the family picture on his desk.

" _Oh, Rachel … if only you were here. ... I miss you so much. You always knew exactly what I needed to do, and tell me exactly what I needed to know. Just like your mother did for the_ -" he mourned until someone opening the door interrupted him. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, " _This just gets better and better."_ he sarcastically thought.

"Sir." his British assistant tried to get his attention.

"What is it, Susan?" he asked. "If it's Roberts, or anything not extremely important don't let them in."

"It's your daughter, sir." she replies. "She says it's urgent."

"Send her in." he sighed.

And, sir. She's with some strange fellow I don't recall ever seeing before. Shall I send him in as well, sir?"

" _Oh god not this, not now."_ He sighed. " _Well I guess I better get this crap over with."_

"Sir?"

"Send Sarah in first, Susan. Wait until I say to send the other one in."

"Right away, sir." She responded, motioning for Sarah to enter. He looks at Sarah and smiled one of his trademark smiles, "I am pissed off at you" smiles. Sarah bit her lip as she approached his desk.

"Susan, shut the door please." he ordered, meeting Sarah halfway.

"Yes sir." She said as she complied, sealing him and Sarah in his almost soundproof room. His smile vanished into his solemn mask of a face he uses when angered at Sarah. She chewed on her lip, waiting for his response.

"Why?" he asks.

"Dad I-" she tried to say before her dad continued.

"Sarah, why do you insist on torturing me with memories of Gordon?" He asked her.

"Dad, wh-?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" he snapped.

"I'm not stupid,Dad! You are overreacting!" She confronted.

"I'm overreacting!? No, **you're the one who won't stop bringing him up."**

" **I will _stop_ when you _believe me!_** "

 **He's not _alive! Claiming he's alive, will not change that! After I'm the one who traded shifts with him, I feel like I'm the reason he's dead! Don't you get it!_** " he roared at her.

" _ **You never trust me with anything, dad! You leave me with all the assignments out in the middle of nowhere, where no combine are around for miles! For once in your life, give me a chance!**_ " she sobbed. He paused at her words.

" _Does she think-? Oh Sarah, don't you understand_?"

"Sarah, I do trust you. I just want you to be safe."

"Dad I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself. How do you think I became the Commando of the Alpha Team for crying out loud."

"I know, but ... I can't loose you like I lost your mother," he replied, fogging up his glasses a bit.

"Dad." Sarah sobbed. John hugged his daughter tightly.

"Sarah, I love you." He consoled, before he pulled away to look at her. "But this got a bit out of hand. Is there anything else you need, Sarah?"

"Dad, Gordon is right through that door."

"Sarah," he warned.

"Dad give me this one chance." Sarah begged. "Trust me just this one. Please, dad." John sighed and bit his lip.

"Okay," he finally agreed. "I'll let him in." Sarah smirked a small triumph, as he walked to his desk to sound the buzzer for Susan. "Sarah, I'm sorry you felt like I didn't trust you," he said before he pushed the button.

"Yes sir?" squeaked Susan's quiet response.

" _Great, things got a little too loud in here again,_ " he thought.

"Susan, send him in please."

"Right away, sir." Susan replied, letting him in. John turned and pulled off his glasses real quick to clean off the fog.

" _This is going to suck._ " He thought putting his glasses back on and turning around.

 _-Gordon's POV-_

"Susan, send him in please." The voice said.

"Right away, sir." Susan replied, letting Gordon in. The man turned to clean his glasses.

" _I hope this works._ " Gordon thought, as the man turned around. This man was of similar build, had green eyes, and glasses, but with greying black hair, older, a bit taller. Upon seeing Gordon, his jaw dropped, as if he'd seen a ghost. Gordon raised an eyebrow.

" _That's not creepy at all,_ " Gordon thought before saying,

"Umm. Why are you looking at me like that?" He fumbled with his words for a moment before,

"G-Gordon?!" He stuttered in shock. "Is t-that you?"

"Yes." Gordon carefully replied as if talking to a crazy guy on the street. "How do you know me?" The man looked hurt for a moment, looking at him with shock but confusion mixed in as well.

"You don't remember me?!"

"I barely remember your face, but it's hazy."

"How-?" he asked before Sarah interrupted him.

"Dad, he has amnesia." she explained, as her dad gasped.

"Oh good god, Gordon what happened?"

"We don't know exactly, but Dr. Waldstein thinks that if you introduce yourself to him that, hopefully, some of his memories might return, like they have before." He sighed in relief, and turned to Gordon.

"Gordon, this will probably sound strange to you," he attempted to help. "But I'm John Freeman." At first, they came slowly, like a fog. However, soon lost memories came flooding in with the force rivaling a Combine Razor Train. Gordon's breathless face became one of complete shock as memories of his parents, high school pranks, his first wreck, attending college, pranking students and professors, getting his job at Black Mesa, and messing with his coworkers, came flooding in. For the first time in over twenty years, the brothers looked each other in the eye.

"John." Gordon finally said, eyes watering as John nodded. "It's so good to see you again."

"I'm so sorry, Gordon," he apologized.

"What for?"

"F-for trading shifts that day." John sniffed.

"John-" Gordon replied but he continued.

"It should have been me in there. Gordon, ... I-I thought you died. As soon as I found out about the accident, I checked the cameras and saw you, lying there so still. I-I thought I killed you."

"John, I-" he began but was at a loss for words. "It's not your fault. It never was. It was my idea, remember?"

"Yeah, Gordon," he answered before he smirked. "I'm not that old yet." They shared a laugh. " _God how I've missed this,"_ thought Gordon. He stole a glance at Sarah, to see her reaction, but only saw a confused face. Gordon furrowed his brow.

"John, did you not tell Sarah about me?"

"No, I didn't. As a child, she already bragged about having the same last name as you, but I didn't tell her why."

"Uh, dad? Is there something you want to tell me?" Sarah asked.

"Why don't you take this one, Gordon?" He nodded and turned to a confused Sarah.

"Sarah," he started, trying to think of the best way to put it. "I'm your uncle." Sarah's eyes widened further that thought possible.

"You're my what?!" (1) she asked.

 _-Sarah's POV-_

"He's my brother, Sarah." John answered. "Now you understand why I was so angry at you."

" _Wow_ " she thought. " _This- this explains a lot_."

" _Anything else he reminds you of?_ " asked a voice.

" _Oh, hello Endy. I don't think so. Wait- ... Gordon's the one that G-man showed me, not dad!_ "

" _Yes. All of those were real things that happened to Gordon, but the HEV suit was enough to stop it._ "

" _So ... when he said that he would kill dad and re-imprison Adrian if I helped you..."_

" _Those were empty threats. He no longer has control over Adrian and is losing control over Gordon. He is a heartless coward, and will use psychological horror to get what he wants._ "

" _Thanks, Endy!_ "

" _No problem!_ " He replied waving from the corner he was standing in.

"Sarah?" asked her dad. "You okay there?"

"Yeah, sorry. I was thinking." she explained, as Endy teleported from the room. "Gordon, ... I don't know what to say."

"Me either, kiddo." he smirked.

"Kiddo?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow. " _God I hate that ... I'll let it slide just this once._ "

"Oh, before I forget. Endy says he wants us to meet up with him and a few others in" Gordon stated "... The old Blu Spawnroom?" He asked questioning the words.

"Endy?" John asked.

"He means 'Shadow,' dad."

"Oh. Why?" Gordon shrugged.

"I really don't know, but he said it's time to 'spill the beans'."

"Okay. Susan?" He called as he headed to the exit, motioning for Gordon and Sarah to follow.

"Yes sir?"

"Lock the door behind us. I don't want anyone coming in and taking things."

"Yes sir." she said, walking a bit with them. "Shall I activate the mini sentries, sir?"

"Just one on the inside, just in case."

 _ **Author's note: final thoughts. I recently did a word count so my story so far and it is over 21,900 words long :O … dang. XD**_

 _ **References:**_

 _ **(1) This was the original title for this story. Yeah, it's not the best title. This started out focusing more on Sarah and figuring out who her grandfather was and that Gordon was her uncle, again not the best. I knew I was missing something so I added a few OC's and this happened. XD**_

 _ **-Elizabethia**_


	14. The Originals

**_Author's note: Okay this chapter is... eh okay. I feel like it's rushed, a bit random, and/or like I just put a bunch of ideas into a blender and this is what came out. Sorry if this is horrible. :/ Translations are from Google translate, except for the first two, which I got from the tf2 wiki page._**

 _-Bella's POV-_

 _About 1200 hours_

"It's about time you showed up."

"Adrian!" squeals Sarah, running up to him.

"Glad to see you too, Sarah-bell."

"Really?" She giggled. Before the "G-man incident," Sarah was much more laid back and goofy. Once, after eating a barbecued headcrab Sarah was licking the last bits of seasoning off, she zoned out, but continued to slowly lick her fingers, as if in a dream like trance. According to Adrian, she looked like a cow, hence the nickname, 'Sarah-Bell the cow'. Bella looked at Sarah and Adrian.

" _Oh Malcolm. Zat was us just two weeks ago._ " she thought. " _I hope Gordon and Dr. John get here soon."_

Endy, sitting beside her, noticed her looking at the couple.

"Bella." he whispered. "Ignore them. Don't fall into that pit again, remember I will always be here." Bella relaxed.

"Zank you."

"Oi! Wha's takin' them so bloody long!" exclaimed Tonya.

"We're right here!" answered John, with Gordon following _._ "Sorry, but neither of us are part Scout." He joked.

"Tiny Endy man." called Misha, not wanting to waste time. "Why you want us here?" Endy stood up, gaining their attention.

"It's time everyone knows what's going on." Endy began. "Most in here know that things are picking up again, and that we may need to defend Nucleus from the Combine. However, there are a few things that we need to make sure you know about."

"Such as?" asked Gordon, while Adrian, just noticing him, tries not to be seen.

" _I 'ope zat he doesn't mention Adrian to Gordon. Zat may get a bit tense._ " thought Bella.

"Does everyone know about the "Nathan situation?"

" _Oh why does he 'ave to do zis now?_ " Bella complained. " _It's enough zat he killed Malcolm. I really don't want to know exactly what happened._ "

"Was?" asked Joseph. "Vat did he do zis time?"

"Tha' little gremlin killed Malcolm. He shot 'im in tha foot and punched 'im into tha advisa." Tonya spat, as the entire situation was poison.

"Mein Gott!" Joseph explained, before his face darkened considerably. "Vere iz ze schweinehund? (1) Haz he been questioned? I vant him to feel mein Schadenfreude!" (2) Bella knew that Joseph was his uncle and was one of his trainers, but she didn't know he felt this strongly about him.

"He haz already been captured." Jessica quickly explained. "He iz currently in- vhat's zat base called?"

"The traitor is in our most secure prison!" Lissa replied proudly.

"Tell me, 'ow exactly does zat answer her question?" Bella asked, having no patience for nonsense. Lissa opened her mouth to reply but got choked on her words.

"Ugh, les soldats sont ces imbéciles." (3) Bella whispered under her breath.

"Stand down, Lissa." John calmly told her. "Nathan is currently in 'Hop.' I think that's what it's called."

"Hop?" (4) asked Solsty. "Where in Sam Hill iss'at?"

"I have no idea. I haven't ever been there."

"Ahem" Misha cleared his throat. "Misha has duty soon. And does not vant to be late."

"Apologies, Misha. Now, if everyone is caught up, does everyone know what Nucleus is?" Endy tried to hurry things up.

 _-Alyx's POV-_

" _What's the point of this?_ " asked Alyx. " _I know he's supposedly going to help us figure out what this is but why waste the time of the others?_ "

" _I have no idea._ " Gordon answered. " _But I know he has his reasons._ "

" _How do you know?_ "

"Alyx, Gordon. Pay attention please." Endy scolded them like a teacher would school children. "Like I was saying, everyone knows that Nucleus has the 'device,' right?" He paused for a reply.

"Is that all everyone knows?"

" _Stop wasting our time, and get to the point."_ Alyx complained.

" _Alyx, just wait a bit. This 'Endy' will eventually get to the point. His kind is a bit weird._ " Gordon added.

" _His kind?_ "

"Vat do you mean?" Jessica finally asked. "Vat else iz zere?"

"I believe you need to answer this, Amber." Endy directed attention to Amber, who was huddling in the corner away from most of the group. She fearfully turned to look at the curious eyes.

" _The poor thing's terrified._ " Alyx thought.

"Y'all stop this now!" Solsty defended Amber. "Ya scarin' tha poor girl!"

"Vat does he mean, fräulein?" approached Joseph, ignoring Solsty.

"Father-" started Jessica, but he ignored her.

"Vat iz zis zat he iz referring to?" he interrogated in a threatening tone.

"Zat iz unacceptable!" Bella confronted Joseph, getting between him and Amber. "Ze girl iz ze youngest in ze room. Zit down, and leave zis to ze professionals!" she argued. Joseph glared at her before complying. Bella turned and approached Amber.

"Apologies for zat. He can be a bit... terrifying to zoes zat do not know him. Now, if you please, what iz he referring to?" Bella asked in a soothing manner.

"I-I found this weird vault." she stuttered.

"Vault? Intéressant ... Where iz zis vault?"

"I don't remember where exactly, but I-I think I could lead you to it."

"Zat iz fine." Bella replied before pausing, noticing something. "Did zomezing 'appen in zere." Amber cringed, recalling the memory.

"C-can I just tell the whole story?" Amber asks

"If zat makes you feel better, zen yes." Amber took a shaky breath and began.

 _-Flashback (Amber's POV)-_

 _About seven years ago_

Nine-year-old Amber was running away from a twelve-year-old James an eleven-year-old Nathan and an eleven-year-old Hope, who were calling her fat, short, and four eyes.

"Come back here, maggot!" shouted James.

"Leave me alone!" she pleaded.

"Ooh. Looks like we trapped a rat." excitedly announced Nathan, who was rounding the corner.

Amber panicked and found and a small, open vent in the wall. She dove and crawled through it to be just out of reach of their clinging hands. After a few minutes of trying to reach her, Hope called her a "fat whore," and they replaced the grating, bending it so that little Amber couldn't get free.

"Let me go! What did I ever do to you?" she sobbed.

"'What did I do to you?' Haha!" mocked Nathan.

"Let's leave our 'little whore' for a little bit to think about what she's done." suggested Hope.

"No p-please! C-c-come back!" pleaded Amber as the trio left, laughing.

Amber pushed as hard as her frail body could against the grating, fruitlessly. She sobbed, unsure of what to do, staring fearfully down the dark vent. However when she heard James' booming voice, she darts down the vent, preferring this to whatever 'they' were going to to do. After a few minutes of crawling, she found the dusty floor of what she assumed was an abandoned, blocked off room. Curious and happy, believing that she found a secret place that 'they' couldn't get to, she started exploring the room a bit. When she reached one corner, she discovered that tucked away behind a wall were several weird metal boxes with rounded edges. However, upon closer inspection, there seemed to be very dusty glass along the sides and something behind it.

Amber curiously wiped away some of the dust and squealed. She saw a hand. A hand! Hesitantly, she wiped a bit above it and discovered it was attached to an arm. She continued and discovered a shoulder. Excitedly, she quickly uncovered the upper half of a person. A person! Unfortunately, while studying this man's face she was startled by a beeping noise accompanied by what sounded like an engine roaring to life. She turned and made eye contact with what appeared to be a robotic version of the man in the pod. It raised its wrench and stormed after her. She screamed and ran as fast as her short little legs could carry her out of the room, and down a hallway opposite of the wall hiding the pods. Eventually after several turns and close calls she found a door and exited it, and shutting it behind her. She held her breath as she heard the robot approach the door, lock it, and return to where it came from. She exhaled a shaken breath as a younger Angus came barreling down the corridor, hearing her screaming.

"Lassie, wha's gotten in to ya?" He asked.

 _-End of Flashback (Gordon's POV)-_

"Bloody h***!"

"Crikey!"

"What in tarnation?"

"Was?!" exclaimed several occupants of the room. "Lassie, why didnae ya tell me?"

"I-I was scared." came her simple reply.

"Amber." began John, with a disturbed look on his face. "Can you answer a few questions about these 'pods'?"

"I-I guess."

"Okay, about how tall were they?"

"Over six feet, but whoever was in the one I dusted off was barely five feet."

"Okay, when you said 'green substance,' did is make his skin look a different color?"

"I think it had a yellowish tint to it, why?" Amber replied, curious as to what he was thinking. John bit his lip, in thought.

" _Okay... this is weird."_ thought Gordon.

" _What's weird?_ " Alyx replied.

" _I think I know what she's talking about. It's a-_ "

"Monsieur, can you, 'ow you say, 'spill ze beanz'?" Bella asked, interrupting Gordon.

"I think these 'pods' are Stasis Chambers. _Aperture_ Stasis Chambers."

"How the heck?" a stunned Gordon asked to no one in particular.

"Wait, what are those things?" asked Alyx.

"These chambers basically can put you in a sleep-like state where you don't age, waiting for someone er- something to wake you up." John replied. "I was temporarily in Aperture as a Black Mesa spy. But even I wouldn't believe that Mann Co. would even have those things."

"How the heck- Why are those things even at Nucleus?" Barney asked.

"That's the question of the hour." Endy responded, breaking his silence. "Amber, about how many were there?"

"Ummmm, I think- I don't remember exactly, sorry." she reluctantly replied.

"Would eighteen pods be a good estimate?"

"I think so!"

"... You're not saying-" Sarah started, before Lissa interrupted her.

"There are eighteen chambers. So what? What does that have to do with anything."

Bella, Destiny, and Sarah face palm, while the others give her weird looks.

"Lissa, there are nine mercenaries on each team." Sarah carefully replied. "There are two teams. Nine plus nine is..."

"Ninety-nine!" shouted Lissa.

" _Oh my god is she really that stupid?_ " Alyx thought.

"Non. Lissa, focus." Bella began slowly counting on her fingers. "Nine, ten, eleven, twelve, zirteen, fourteen, fifteen, zixteen, zeventeen..."

Alyx couldn't help but smirk.

"Oooh! Eighteen!" Lissa replied as Alyx and a few others laughed at her child-like excitement. "Oh I get it now. Those are the originals In stasis."

"I think they may be clones, but I am not certain." Endy corrected.

 _ **Author's note: And crappy cliffhanger. :P Okay, now that this chapter is over with, I'd like to apologize that for this update being so late in the week. (I prefer to have them up on Monday or Tuesday). If you like the flashback I put in this chapter and would like more of them, let me know via comments or by pm. Get ready for the next chapter... It's a bit of an emotional roller coaster. XD you'll see what I mean.**_

 _ **Translations/References**_

 _ **(1) "schweinehund" means pig-dog.**_

 _ **(2) "Schadenfreude" refers to taking pleasure in the pain of others.**_

 _ **(3) Ugh, soldiers are such imbeciles.**_

 _ **(4) This is a tf2 Jailbreak map. Sorry, but I couldn't think of an official map that would easily work as a prison of sorts, and Hop seemed the best to choose because it is one of the few that has the tf2 theme and, out of thoes, has the smallest cell area.**_

 _ **Anyways, like I have said before I would like your guy's feedback on this. Wether it be your opinion on something, something that's bugging you, or just to say you love it (XD), any and all reviews are greatly appreciated. If it can be fixed, without majorly messing up something, I'll do it.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading**_

 _ **-Elizabethia**_


	15. Why, Barney? Why?

**_Author's note: Warning: This chapter is rated M, because of excessive swearing. (Specifically the first POV)_**

 _-Adrian's POV-_

 _About 1300 hours_

Soon after Amber told her story, it was time for Misha's shift to begin. Along with him, Destiny, who left to look after Pierre, Benji and Solsty, who left to get a late lunch ready, Tonya, Angus, and Lissa, who left to find out where Hop was, and Joseph and Jessica left with Amber, to help her cope with her memory, and to fix her back yet again. So that left Sarah, Alyx, Gordon, Barney, John, Bella, himself, and Endy. They just so happened to be the only ones who had an idea of who Endy was.

" _What a coincidence._ " Adrian sarcastically thought. " _I wonder why only us seven are in here._ " Gordon, not in his usual HEV suit, and Alyx were sitting on a love seat beside each other, with Gordon's arm around her. Barney was sitting near them on a small recliner. John was sitting opposite of Barney on a small comfy chair, forming a slight "U" shape between the four of them. Endy and Bella were on a small couch, which was next to Barney, continuing the circular shape. Leaving, Adrian and Sarah on another love seat next to John, completing the circle.

Sarah turned to her boyfriend, who was still trying to be quiet, attempting to not be noticed by Gordon or Barney. However, Gordon had noticed him and kept looking at him, confused as if he couldn't remember who he was, while Barney didn't pay much attention to him, until he saw Gordon's reaction.

"Adrian, why is he staring at you like that?" Sarah whispered to him.

"I really don't know. I hope he doesn't recognize me."

"Why would he recognize you?"

"I-" he began before he was cut off.

"Endy, who is that?" asked Barney.

" _Oh crap._ "

"Uhh. I'm Adrian Shephard." Adrian nervously replied.

"Okay..." Barney responded, noticing his uneasiness. "So... Uh. Do you have a class then?" Barney uncomfortably asked.

"I uh-"

"Adrian, don't lie to them." Endy interrupted Adrian. "Gordon has been through the same er- 'stasis' as you have." Endy turned to Gordon.

"You are not the first I have attempted to liberate from my father. Adrian, here was the first and was successfully liberated. Surprisingly, he also came from Black Mesa."

"You did?" Gordon asked, surprised. "I thought I recognized you, but... Were you a scientist?"

" _What?_ " Adrian thought.

"No, I wasn't. I was a... a..."

"Adrian, stop stalling." Endy stated. He slowly inhaled and exhaled, as Gordon furrowed his brow.

"I am Corporal Adrian Shephard, an H.E.C.U. Marine." Barney immediately shot him a look full of rage and fury, Alyx simply had a shocked expression on her face, while Gordon squinted his eyes, as if in thought.

"What the h***!" Barney began ranting to John, pointing at Adrian. "Why the **h***** do you have a f *****ing marine here!** " Endy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Barney, please calm down." Endy began.

" **No**! I will **not** 'calm down,' this **son-of-a-b**** is one of those** ** _H.E.C.U. b_** *******ds**!"

"Well screw you too then." Adrian thought.

"Barney stop-" Gordon started, but Barney didn't hear him.

" **Do you not f***ing remember what those** ** _sons-of-b****es did to us!?_** " Barney accused.

"You know I'm right here." Adrian snapped, standing up to face Barney. "Don't blame **me** what **they did**! **I never received my orders. Even if I** ** _did_** **I wouldn't** ** _slaughter innocent civilians!_** "

" **Oh, playing the '** ** _innocent one_** **' aren't ya?! Well,** ** _I'm not f***ing buying it, you b******!_** "

"Barney-" Gordon tried again, but Barney continued, as Endy face palmed, giving up on calming Barney down.

 _"_ _ **You f***ers are the reason that thousands of innocents died! But you couldn't stop there. Oh no! You just had to f***ing nuke the d*** place!**_ "

"Barney!" Gordon tried yet again.

" ** _I told you it wasn't me! If you don't shut the h*** up I swear, old man-_** **"**

" _ **Old man?! Who the f*** do you think you are, you son-of-a-**_ "

" _ **Barney!**_ " bellowed Gordon, instantly silencing the two, bringing all heads turned toward him, with shocked expressions plastered on their faces. Endy was the exception, as he only raised his head and turned with mild surprise.

" _Woah! I didn't think he could get that loud._ " Sarah thought.

"I think he gets it." Gordon asked, after a moment or two of regaining his composure. He returned his gaze to Adrian.

"I just have one question for you. Adrian, were you the marine who helped me get to Zen?" Adrian sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I didn't think you would remember that though. How did you know it was me?"

"Your voice." Gordon replied. "You also briefly took off your gasmask."

"Oh yeah." He replied turning to Barney, giving him a cocky look. Barney glared in return.

"Barney, play nice. Don't make papa bear put you in time-out." Alyx joked. Gordon turned and gave her a "really?" look then sat down.

- _Gordon's POV_ -

" _Papa bear?_ " asked Gordon, smirking.

" _Oh come on. He knows you're my big, strong teddy bear."_ Alyx joked.

" _Really? Then what does that make you? A she-wolf or a mama bear? I really can't tell._ " he jokingly countered.

"I hope you two know that what you are doing is extremely rude." Endy flatly stated. "Care to explain to the rest what you were saying?"

The couple blushed, looking at the ground.

" _Crap._ " thought Gordon.

"What were they doing wrong?" Barney questioned. "They were only smiling at each other."

"Did they tell you that, on the way to Whiteforest, Alyx was nearly mortally wounded?" Endy responded with a question of his own.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Did they tell you that Vortigaunts healed her?"

"... Yes"

" _Oh crap. This'll be awkward._ " Gordon thought.

" _What'll be awkward?_ " Alyx asked.

"Gordon." Endy re-gained his attention. "Did you tell Alyx what happened while she was unconscious?"

" _Oh here it comes._ " Gordon thought, however Alyx responded for him.

"Yeah, he went into the antlion hive and retrieved larval extract. Was that what it was called?" Alyx answered, not liking the Interrogation Gordon was receiving from Endy.

"Oh. Is that all?" Endy raised a cocky eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'is that all'?" she responded before turning to Gordon. "Gordon?"

" _And there it is._ " Gordon cringed. Alyx looked at him confused, along with the other occupants in the room, minus Endy.

"Alyx, I-" he started before giving up on that train of thought, taking a breath before beginning again.

"Alyx, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you... I guess I was scared of you dying that I rushed forward to save you. It wasn't until after- I-I didn't know what you would think, or if you would be okay with it." Gordon's eyes watering.

"Gordon, I-" she began before choking on her words like Gordon did, eyes welling with tears. "Just tell me what happened and, we'll get through this together like always." Gordon placed her hands inside of his.

"Alyx, they said they needed a human to save you. I-I immediately stepped forward, ready to do anything necessary, anything at all. That was before- before one began stating that they would have to weave our souls together. I was okay with it, I didn't care as long as it would save you. It wasn't until after that- I didn't know how you would react. I'm so sorry I never told you, Alyx."

He couldn't take it anymore. He hugged her and began sobbing. Sobbing harder than he had in years. Alyx was speechless. The tough, soft-spoken man with a wonderful sense of humor dissolved into a broken, guilty man. Her one-man-army. Her "one Freeman." Her Gordon was dissolved into a heaping wreck of guilt and shame. After a moment or two, she hugged back and began gently stroking his back.

"Gordon, i-it's okay. It's fine." she cried, hugging him tighter. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He slowly pulled away.

"Really? You're not mad?"

"No. I'm not mad." she laughed a bit through her tears. "Just promise me that you will tell me next time something happens, okay?"

"Okay." He replied, leaning forward to kiss her on the nose.

- _Bella's POV-_

 _"Well zat waz... interesting." Bella thought, watching Alyx and Gordon embrace after their heart-to-heart. "I hope they 'ave better luck zan Malcolm and I did." Bella recalled the violent end to her Malcolm. She shuddered when she remembered how empty and alone she felt when his presence slipped away. "I hope zey never feel zat pain. I wonder... do zey even know zat iz marriage?"_

" _Maybe._ " Endy answered her. " _They are probably be okay with it. However, I need you to help them."_

" _Help zem? How?_ "

" _They don't know how to control their thoughts or prevent the other from hearing specific thoughts, like I taught you and Malcolm._ "

" _Of course I will help zem._ "

"Ahem." Endy cleared his throat. "Gordon, Alyx, as much as that was moving and a 'tear-jerker,' as some would say, we need to move on to the next topic." Gordon gave him a blank look, while Alyx glared at him. Bella glared at Alyx.

" _Excuse you?_ " she thought.

However, Endy put a hand on her shoulder.

" _Let it go, she's a bit emotional right now._ " Endy stopped her.

" _Fine_." Bella spat.

"Apologies, but I need to know that you two know a bit more about what this is." Endy began. "Do you two realize that this is marriage?"

The couple looked at each other for a moment or two, before turning back to Endy.

"Well." Alyx began. "Our souls are joined. Wouldn't that sorta make sense?"

"It does. Now to the real question, do you two know how to control your thoughts?"

"Control our- ... What? How?"

"For example. Alyx can prevent Gordon from 'hearing' some of her thoughts. Alyx could also contact Gordon from a far away location, depending on how strong your two's bond is. You two can also 'feel' the other's emotions or pain, that's why you felt like Alyx was being hurt the other day, Gordon."

"Do we need to be here for this?" Barney asked. Endy gave him one of his characteristic uninterested looks to answer his question, but then quickly gives him a sarcastic look.

"Yes Barney we really need you here." He replied, sarcasm clearly evident. "In fact you are so important to this, I think you need to stay here, giving us helpful advice, like you have been with Adrian, all day long. Does that sound good to you?" Barney gave him an icy glare,

"Well screw you too then." Bella scowled as Endy returned with an even icier glare."

" _Ooh you should not 'ave done zat, Monsieur."_

Bella thought while looking over at Endy.

"Barney, if you're going to be an a**hole, at least have a good reason for it. Don't ask a f***ing stupid question, then act like a b**** when someone gives you a sarcastic answer." Endy ranted at him. Barney stood there with his face scrunched into a scowl, ready to pounce on Endy, as Gordon looked ready to back him up.

"Si vous jeter sur lui, je le jure, je vais putain gut vous aimez un jeu poulet de Cornouailles." (1) Bella threatened under her breath.

"English, you French-" Barney spat.

"Can we all just calm down!" Alyx pleaded. "We've already had a lot of drama here today." Gordon nodded and relaxed a bit, keeping an eye on the situation. John looked as if he were going to say something, but Endy cut him off.

"Yes John, you don't necessarily need to be here. I know you are busy." Endy replied in a far nicer tone, however; when he turned to Barney, his savageness returned. "Get out, and pray I don't f***ing see you anytime soon." John rose and approached Barney,

"Barney, let's go. It's not worth it."

"Fine." He spat, adding under his breath, "I didn't wanna have to kick his and his f***ing daughter's a**es anyway."

"Barney! What the heck?" Gordon asked in shock while Alyx, Sarah and Adrian face palmed, however; Gordon stood when, Bella pulled out her knife, and Endy stood up going toe-to-toe with Barney, towering over him.

" **Do you want to f***ing rephrase that you son-of-a-b****?** " Endy bellowed as his eyes began to glow a bright green becoming brighter and brighter, with every word.

 _ **Author's note: Aaaand cliffhanger! XD Sorry but I felt like this was the perfect spot to end it off.**_

 _ **Translations/references:**_

 _ **(1) If you pounce on him, I swear, I will f***ing gut you like a Cornish game hen. This is also a reference to the line: "I'm going to gut you like a Cornish game hen."**_

 _ **Thank you and please review**_

 _ **-Elizabethia**_


	16. The Mutual Feind

**_Author's note: Okay, for those of you that still read this, sorry for the late update. Thanks so much, Pacpsych, for following and favoriting this story. I can't tell you how much it means to me. I was afraid that no one liked this story anymore. This chapter is specifically for you._**

 _-Alyx's POV-_

 _1500 hours_

Immediately after Barney was confronted by Endy, he tried to break his nose. Thankfully, Gordon, with help from Adrian, was able to restrain Barney and pull him away and out of the room. After Barney was dragged away Endy, unable to control his rage teleported from the room to an unknown place, however; Bella, being the "over protective" type, was still livid, even though Endy could easily have taken care of himself. She had to be restrained by John and Alyx, but this was far easier said than done. While Alyx and John were distracting her, Sarah quickly injected a weak tranquilizer into her arm. While John carefully carried Bella out of the room, Alyx felt a chill slither down her spine. At first she chalked it down to the incident that had just occurred, but knew something was wrong when the chill didn't leave and was soon accompanied by goosebumps. By this time she was alone, the others were dealing with either Barney or Bella.

"W-who's there?" She called out. "Okay, very funny, you got me." She listened for a reply or a response, but received only silence.

"Okay, this isn't funny anymore. Stop playing these mind games with me!" She began to panic, hearing a faint chuckle. "Okay stop playing this sick-" She began but was interrupted by time seeming to slow, and the colors fading slowly. She tried to raise her hand to her chin to contemplate this but couldn't move it. She began to struggle but seemed to be frozen still. She would have called out but a voice began.

"Game, Mrs. Freeeeeman. Dooo you reallyyyy think thisssss is jusssst a gaaaame?" said a strange voice. After a pause, an older male figure stepped out of- somewhere and began approaching her. He had on a blue suit, and purple tie, with greying black hair, pale green eyes, and an odd briefcase in his right hand. Before she could reply, he began speaking again.

"Thisssss is faaaar more than jussssst a gaaaame. If I were youuu I would not have interfeeeered assss much as you haveee beeeen, however; it Isss faaaar to late for you Mrssss. Vance, asss I am one who rememberssss thoessss who areeee indebteeeed to me." Alyx tried to ask what the heck he was talking about but she was unable to speak. The man chuckles a bit at her plight.

"Mrs. Vance, I seeee you have disssscovered youuuuur newfouuund silence. You will remain ssssilent until you see Dr. Freeeeman, and relaaay these wordssss: preeeepareee for unforssesseen consequencessss. Call thisssss a 'trial run' foooor your neeew employment." Her eyes shrank to pinpricks, and he chuckled again. "Did you really thiiiink I would let my employeesssss go that eassssily? Oh no Mrs. Vance, thisssss is oooonly the begiiiiinning." The man took one final look at her, before he disappeared, and the world slowly returned to normal. Alyx, however collapsed to the ground, hyperventilating.

" _Oh my god! Wha- what was that?!_ " She thought, panicking.

"I think I heard her shouting." a distant female voice called out. Alyx attempted to call out but, true to the man's word she couldn't utter a sound.

"Alyx?" A closer male voice called, probably Adrian. "Alyx are you okay? Where are you?"

"Alyx!" Called the female voice, Sarah who was now closer.

Alyx finally gained the strength to sit up and look around, to give some reply she slapped her hand against the flooring.

"That way!" called Adrian.

"Alyx!" Sarah cried out seeing Alyx on the ground, while rushing towards Alyx. "Alyx, what happened we heard you yelling?" It was then that they noticed how small Alyx's pupils were, and how pale she looked.

"Uuh, are you okay?" Adrian asked. Alyx looked at the wall, still in shock, still unable to reply. Sarah turned to glance at Adrian, worriedly, and looked back at Alyx.

"Alyx, can you say something?" Then Alyx finally responded. She looked at Sarah and shook her head no. Then with hesitant hands, she shakily signed,

"Can you understand sign?" Sarah furrowed her brow.

"What are you doing? Oh wait are you signing? I-I'm sorry I can't understand sign." Alyx lowered her head,

" _Great I feel like a shy little kid._ " Alyx thought.

"She may not be able to, but I can." Adrian replied. Alyx's face brightened.

"I don't know how but for some reason I can't speak right now." she signed.

"What do you mean you can't speak?" Adrian replied confused.

"We heard you yelling just a minute ago." Sarah added.

"I can't say." Alyx finally signed, which was true she was unable to tell him the truth in full, because her mind would become clouded when she would try.

"What do you mean you ca-" Adrian began as realization dawned on him. His face showed shock for a few seconds, before becoming an angered mask. "That b***erd!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Sarah asked confused, as Alyx started to get light headed.

"Sarah. We need to get her to Dr. Waldstein, now!" He exclaimed, urgency making his tone a bit snappy. "Go get Gordon!" Sarah's eyes widened as she quickly darted ahead.

"Alyx, I'm going to have to carry you. Okay?" Adrian asked her approval. She tried to nod her head but started feeling even more fuzzy as her vision blurred. He immediately picked her up, bridal style, and started racing in the direction Sarah went.

"C'mon Alyx. Stay awake." Adrian attempted to keep her awake, while quickly traversing the maze of a base. "We can't have you-" that was all she heard as the welcoming arms of unconsciousness enveloped her.

- _Gordon's POV-_

Gordon was currently with Barney attempting to calm him down, which wasn't going so well.

"Why the h*** didn't you have my back there, Gordon?" Barney ranted at him. You heard what that alien b***erd called me! Why did you pull me away?!"

"Barney, I understand why you were angry, but you didn't need to do that. Do you know what that 'alien' could have done to you?" Gordon calmly replied, becoming a bit frustrated. "And for the record, I did have your back, until Alyx asked for you to stop but you had to have the last word and call Bella a b****."

"Yeah, you know what-" Barney was smarting off at him before Gordon tuned him out, feeling a random, strong sense of panic.

" _What the heck?_ " he thought. " _I-is Alyx okay?_ "

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?!" Barney snapped at him, realizing that Gordon wasn't paying attention to him.

"S-something's wrong." he said, eyes widening when Alyx went silent. He stood up heading towards the door.

"Huh?" Barney asked. Gordon turned to face him.

"I think Alyx-" He replied before Sarah slammed the door open. She was, breathless, pale, and clearly in shock.

"Uh, Sarah. What's going on?" Gordon asked, turning to face her, knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

"It's Alyx!" Sarah panicked, Gordon immediately raced through the door, Sarah and a lagging Barney trailing him. "We think 'he' got to her. Adrian is taking her to Dr. Waldstein." Gordon panicked, and turned on his seed boost, racing ahead of a shocked Sarah. Luckily he remembered where the Medbay was and quickly started hearing panicked German voices.

"Verdammt! Ich bin nicht immer einen Impuls!" Joseph exclaimed. "Gib mir den Defibrillator!" (1)

"Sie atmet!" Jessica announced. "Wo sind die IV-Beutel?!" (2)

"Ich werde sie zu bekommen, halten ihren Atem!" (3) he replied, as Gordon burst past Adrian, who was guarding the door, into the Medbay.

"Nein! Sie müssen nicht in hier zu sein!" (4) Joseph shouted at him, pushing him through the door. "Holen Sie sich jetzt! Raus!" (5) Joseph pushed him one last time, getting Gordon through the door. Gordon heard the lock click. Defeated he sat down on the cold, hard ground, leaning against the wall.

"She'll be okay, Gordon." Adrian consoled, as Sarah finally arrived. "She just passed out."

"Thank god she's okay!" Sarah exclaimed.

"What happened?" Gordon quietly asked, the shock just hitting him.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"I said. What happened?!" Gordon repeated, practically demanding.

"We had a hard time getting Bella under control." Sarah began. "She stayed behind, for some reason, while me and Adrian carried Bella away. When we realized she was still there, we went back for her. That was when we heard her shouting, for someone to stop messing with her, I think. Then she seemed to cut off mid sentence. We panicked and raced to where she was. Eventually Adrian heard banging. I quickly found her on the ground hyperventilating. I eventually calmed her down but she couldn't speak, for some reason." Gordon's eyes widened.

"Oh god! What did he do to her?" he thought. However, Adrian took over from there.

"She tried signing with me. I asked her if she could speak, but she said she couldn't. When I asked why she signed that she couldn't say. I knew then that- I'm sorry Gordon. I think the G-man got to her."

"The what man?"

"That's what we called him, back at the training camp. They claimed he was a 'government man'. Anyway, she-she passed out, while I was carrying her here. I'm sorry Gordon." Gordon's face became a dark scowl. He turned away from Adrian and punched the wall, chipping it a bit. The only reason he didn't get a shattered hand was thanks to his HEV suit, which he put on before talking to Barney.

"That's it!" He finally said. "I am so done with him! It was enough that he used her **as a pawn! Now** ** _this_** **!** " He raged, kicking the wall with his HEV boot. " **I'm gonna** ** _kill him!_** ".

"Gordon!" Barney exclaimed. "What the heck?"

" _ **I'm gonna kill that b***erd!**_ " Gordon snarled. Adrian and Sarah backed away, eyes widening at this violent side of Gordon.

"Gordon, calm down! This isn't going to solve anything!"

"You. It's all your fault. If you hadn't p***ed off Endy, he would have stopped this!"

"Gordon, it's not my fault! How the heck should I have known that this would happen!"

"Stop this!" Adrian butted in the conversation. "It's not his fault! It's not Endy's fault! Both of you have done enough s***, today! Chill the f*** out!" Gordon got in his face, about to break his jaw, until a timid voice called out.

"I-is everyzing okay?" Jessica timidly asked. "Ze fräulein iz stable now. You may see her." An awkward pause filled the air.

"Did you hear that?" Sarah asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, most of it."

" _This is awkward._ " Gordon thought.

 _-Adrian's POV-_

" _Oh thank god Jessica came when she did._ " Adrian thought. " _I really didn't want it to come to blows. Gordon almost ... lost it."_ Adrian gave Jessica a grateful look as Gordon rushed past her to Alyx's side.

"Oh s***!" Adrian quietly exclaimed, when he saw Alyx. She was lying motionless on a bed, with all sorts of monitors, tubes, wires you name it. What really startled him was how pale her face was. Gordon stood there, looking for any signs of life. He slowly moved his hand to touch hers, before he enter-twined his fingers with hers. He stood there for a moment, feeling how cold and lifeless she had become.

" _Oh man, I can't imagine how he's feeling right now._ " Adrian thought, as a solemn, silence filled the room.

"Joseph." Gordon began in a pained, quiet voice. "Will she be okay?"

"Ze fräulein vill be fine. She iz stable now." Joseph answered, avoiding Gordon's gaze.

"What are you not telling me?" Gordon turned to look at Joseph, eyes red and full of pain. Joseph sighed.

"She iz in a coma. Ve do not know when she vill vake. Could be tomorrow, could be a few veeks. Apologies, Herr Gordon. Ve are doing ze best ve can." Gordon simply nodded, looking back at Alyx, as Joseph moved to a different part of the med-bay. After a moment or two, Barney took a few hesitant steps forward to Gordon's side.

"Gordon, I'm sorry." Barney broke the ice. "Let us know if you need anything. We're all here for you." Barney consoled, putting a hand on Gordon's shoulder. As a reply, Gordon looked at Barney with an expression of thanks, before returning to look at Alyx.

"Gordon, vould you like a chair?" Jessica offered. Gordon didn't give a response. Jessica brought a chair to him anyway, putting near the head of Alyx's bed.

"If you drei vould be zo kind, as to leave. I cannot vork in zese crowded conditions." Joseph politely told them to leave.

Barney sighed, turning to Adrian and Sarah.

"C'mon guys, let's give him some space." Adrian nodded as he led the trio out of the med-bay. After a few minutes of walking, Barney asked,

"Adrian, what did Gordon mean when he said that Endy could have stopped this?"

"Barney, this is extremely complicated, and I really don't know how to explain it properly, but Endy and his dad, the G-man, are not human. They are some sort of interdimensional beings that can time travel, freeze time just to speak to someone, rip someone away just to place them in stasis, control humans on a whim, and much more." Barney was speechless.

" _Heh, maybe that'll teach him to be a bit more careful who he mouths off to._ " Adrian thought.

"That's why you need to be a bit more careful around them." Sarah began. "Endy has done more than we can imagine to keep his father away, and when someone pisses him off like that, well he may go 'Advisor hunting,' as something to vent his anger towards." she added the last part with a shudder.

"The only reason we know this is because Bella is sort of his adopted daughter." Adrian added. "You really need to control your temper Barney, because if you chased him away, he's going to be the least of your worries." Adrian threatened, but Barney simply scoffed. "Yeah right. What are you going to do? Murder me like you did those scientists at Black Mesa?" (7) Adrian growled at him.

"You don't f***ing get it, do you? During these 'hunting trips' he doesn't protect us from the G-man. Last time Endy wasn't here to stop him from emotionally scarring Sarah. Now the G-man is on the loose again with an even more important 'employee' of his at stake! What the f*** do you think is going to happen now, Sherlock?!" Adrian raged at Barney.

"Oh s***!" Barney exclaimed.

"Oh s***'s right. This is all your f***ing fault! Get that through your thick skull!"

 _ **Author's note: Sorry guys but I had this scene played out for awhile now. In my opinion the G-man had been silent for too long it was time for him to reappear, and Alyx was the perfect target that would get everyone's attention. Oh crap! *Hides from thrown objects* Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me! *Hears silence for a moment and peeks out, but gets hit by a shoe* Ouch! Sorry guys, but bad things happen to main characters. Don't worry she won't die, probably. XD You'll just have to wait and see.**_

 _ **Now to the Translations/References:**_

 _ **(1) D*** it! I am not getting a pulse! Hand me the defibrillator!**_

 _ **(2) She is breathing! Where are the iv bags?!**_

 _ **(3) I will get them, keep her breathing!**_

 _ **(4) No! You must not be in here!**_

 _ **(5) Get out, now! Get out!**_

 _ **(6) three**_

 _ **(7) This is (sorta) an altered line from the comic: "The Insult That Made a 'Jarate Master' Out of Sniper" that the Spy taunts the Sniper with.**_

 _ **Thank you and please review.**_

 _ **-Elizabethia**_


	17. Meet the Real Bella

**_Author's note: Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry I kinda fell of the face of the planet there; I was either vacationing and unable to update or I had for got about it. Oops :/ Anyway, This chapter is rated M due to the last POV having a good bit of violence and gore (it's probably still T but I want to be safe)._**

 _-Bella's POV-_

 _five days later at 0700 hours_

Bella awoke to the sun peeking through her window. She sat up and yawned, before turning records the window, which had an almost ideal view do the sunrise. She couldn't help but smile a bit, despite the drama from the day before. She slowly got up, stretched, and snapped her head towards the sound of her now crying six-month-old infant.

"Oh, mon petit ange." she quietly stated. "Pourquoi êtes-vous si tôt ce matin?" (1) She approached the cradle and gently lifted her son from it. She cradled him in her arms and began to rock him, only succeeding in quieting him slightly. She quietly began to sing:

"Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques,

Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?

Sonnez les matines, sonnez les matines

Ding ding dong, ding ding dong." (2)

Pierre immediately began giggling with his adorable smile.

"You never tire from hearing zat zong, do you?" Pierre cooed in response.

"Oh, mon petit garçon. (3) What will I ever do with you?" She smirked, as he started giggling again. However the smile quickly vanished as there was a knock on the door. Bella sighed,

" _I really need to ask for a day off. Zis iz getting a bit old, being torn away from my son like zis._ " Bella placed Pierre back in his crib, and opened the door.

"Here zo zoon, Destiny?" Bella asked.

"Sorry, but Dr. John has an assignment for you. He wants you to meet with Tonya and Joseph in ze Med-bay, they will explain from there." Destiny explained. "He says that he will give you the rest of the day off."

"Hmmm, zat simplifies zings. I was going to ask for a day off zoon. Perhaps zings are looking up a bit, no."

"I zink so." Destiny replied, allowing Bella to leave. "Oh and Bella. I think we need to do somezing." Bella stopped, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I think zat we need to have a barbecue or something for all of us to relax a bit. It'z been far too long and... well, things have been stressful lately." Bella thought for a moment.

"I believe you're right. I shall alert Solsty as zoon as I can."

"Thanks, Bells." Destiny replied, reverting to her childhood nickname for Bella.

"No need to zank me, Des. It iz a wonderful idea. I'm zimply zuprized zat I did not zink of zis zooner." Bella teased her younger sister. Destiny shoved her playfully, rolling her eyes.

"Oh shut up." Destiny joked turning to attend to Pierre. Bella chuckled to herself as she headed towards the Med-bay.

" _I hope zis iz somezing worth my time._ " Bella complained, as she reached the Med-bay. However when she entered, only Jessica, Gordon, and a still unconscious Alyx were in the room. Bella gasped at the state Alyx was in.

" _I knew she waz bad but zis... zis iz too far._ " she thought. She looked towards Gordon, who was asleep in a chair by Alyx's bed.

" _Ze poor zing must be exhausted._ " Bella thought in one of her rare moments of sympathy. " _For his sake I 'hope zat she wakes up zoon... Perhaps I misjudged zem, well him and Alyx._ " Bella approached Alyx's bed to get a better look at her pale, lifeless body, however; Joseph took that moment to barge in through the double doors, with some breakfast. Gordon jumped awake at the sound, and gave Joseph a sleepy glare.

"Imbécile!" Bella began scolding him. "Do you not 'ave ze decency to come in quietly? Or do you alwayz 'ave to barge in with zat barbaric behavior?" Joseph glared at her for a moment before bringing the tray to Gordon.

"Here ve are, Gordon." He stated as he pulled a small table beside Gordon and set the tray down on it. Gordon looked at it for a moment, uninterested, before turning back towards Alyx. Joseph sighed.

"Herr Freeman you must eat, und I mean more zan just a piece of toast, like you have been for ze past drei days." Joseph began.

"Joseph, with personal experience with zis, why don't you leave zis to me." Bella interrupted. "I would prefer zat 'e doez not become your next disaster. I trust you still remember what 'appened when you attempted to 'elp Lissa recover." Joseph glared hard at her.

" _Oh did I strike a nerve?_ " Bella silently chuckled to herself. She loved getting on his nerves.

"Zat vas not mein fault." Joseph darkly replied. "She vas ze one who vas stung by zat poison headcrab, and zen kept it hidden too long. I vould also like to know 'ow you breached 'Doctor-patient-confidentiality'?"

"I zuppoze we all 'ave our secrets, doctor." Bella replied smirking, she stole a quick glance at Gordon, who was surprisingly focusing on something other than Alyx. Joseph, however, was fuming.

"Vater, vhy don't you see vat iz taking Tonya zo long?" Jessica asked, attempting to diffuse the situation. Joseph sighed before complying, but not without a dark glare in Bella's direction.

"Bella, vhy do you antagonize him like zat?" Jessica asked. Bella chuckled.

"To mess with 'im. It'z a bit of an inside joke." Jessica sighed and returned to her duties. Bella returned to Gordon, taking a deep breath.

"Gordon, I-" she began but a distrustful look from Gordon silenced her. "I'm zorry I misjudged you and Alyx... and I understand if you never trust me, but, please, hear me out. Zitting 'ere like zis will not make her recovery faster. It only pulls you down into ze pit of depression." Bella explained as Gordon reluctantly turned towards her. "When Malcolm died I... I felt zo 'opeless. And zat feeling of their soul vanishing... it'z unbearable. But would zey want you in zis state? Watching, waiting for zome sort of miracle? Non, zey would want you to live life as you did before. I'm not zaying zat Alyx will leave us. I know she will recover just as Sarah did. Trust me on zis, we will 'ave revenge." Bella finished off with a dark smirk, as Tonya and Joseph entered the room.

"Oi, Bella!" Tonya began. "You'll love this 'assignment', Sheila." Tonya smirked.

"What iz zo zpecial about zis assignment?" Bella asked.

"Fräulein, it'z not an assignment. It'z time for Nathan's interrogation." Joseph darkly chuckled. Bella smirked, pulling out her Wanga Prick. (4)

"See, Gordon? It'z only a matter of time until you 'ave your revenge as well." Bella added as she turned and followed Tonya and Joseph out of the Med-bay.

"Thank you." Gordon quietly replied.

"No need to zank me."

-Tonya's POV-

" _Oi think tha' Oi shoulda' kept the details hidden for awhile longer."_ Tonya thought, studying Bella's face. The closer they group got to the teleporter room, the more excited and hungry for revenge Bella's countenance became.

"Are you alroigt there, Bella?" Tonya asked.

"Never better." was Bella's only reply, as they approached their destination. Tonya turned towards Joseph, who had a bloodthirsty look in his eyes.

" _Crikey! These two have bloody lost it._ " Tonya thought.

"'Old on." Tonya began before they entered the teleporter room. "Oi know you two are excited, Oi am too. But tone it down a bit, at least until the interrogation starts.

"Vich one do ve take?" Joseph asked,

"Oit's roight here." Tonya answered, pointing to a dusty teleporter in the corner. Bella almost trampled over her to get on the teleporter first.

"Bloody h***, sheila! Tha's a bit much don't you think."

"Non, I 'ave been waiting for zis for over three weeks," Bella replied as she disappeared in a shower of red sparks. Joseph moved to quickly headed after Bella, until Tonya stopped him.

"Crikey! Slow down Doc. tramplin over me won't help a bloody bit, mate." Tonya countered as she got on before he did, receiving an angry look from Joseph.

" _Oi 'ope Moonie is able to keep Bella in there until Oi show up."_ she thought as she teleported into a small room with ammo crates and health packs lined up on a shelf. (5)

"Uh, Tonya a little help?" asked a slender, black haired woman, attempting to keep Bella from racing through the base towards Nathan.

"Sheila! I know yer excited, but ya don't even know where yer goin'!" Tonya exclaimed as she tried to restrain Bella.

"Fine." Bella spat, frustrated with Tonya.

"Vere iz ze Dummkopf?" demanded Joseph as he was stepping off the teleporter. Tonya face palmed, as Moonie gave her a weird look, as if to ask,

"Have they been like this the whole time?" Tonya just nodded her head, as Moonie sighed.

"He's in holding cell number 16. It's up on the top level." Moonie answered, pressing the buzzer to open the door. "Don't be too rough on him, okay? We still need him alive. Try to get a confession out of him."

"Danke, Frau Luna." Joseph replied, quickly heading towards the cells.

"Aw bugger, doc wait for me!" Tonya called as Joseph raced past the tiny med-bay towards the cells, followed by Bella. As Tonya sprinted towards him, she noticed that in the only occupied cell was a pale, cowering ex-civil protection officer.

"Demon!" He screeched with his hoarse voice. "Green eyes gl-glowing." He noticed Tonya and raced towards the cell door, shaking it violently on impact.

"Demon!"

"Wot the bloody h*** are ya talkin about?" Tonya inquired.

"The d-demon torturing that s-scout. Screaming b-bloody murder." the terrorfied CP explained.

" _What the h***?_ " Tonya thought.

"Said that he was getting off easy... Blood spraying... Glowing eyes... **Demon**!" he bellowed.

"Get back!" ordered a security guard, upon hearing the insane voice from the CP.

"Demon." added the CP before he flopped down on the dusty bed at the back of the cell.

"Sorry 'bout that." apologized the guard. "I think he's been in there a bit too long."

"Wot was 'e mean?" Tonya asked. "'E was sayin something about a demon?"

"There's no demon here." he replied. "Shouldn't you hurry along to your friends?"

Tonya gave him a weird look before finally reaching cell number 16.

"Crikey! Wot tha bloody h*** happened here!" Tonya exclaimed as she saw Bella glaring at a bloody Nathan, who was lying on the floor. He was being healed by Joseph, before the interrogation could begin.

"What da heck are you gonna do?" Nathan asked.

"Oh just a zimple interrogation." Bella replied looking at her Wnaga Prick.

"Yeah right. You knuckleheads can't touch me." Bella kicked him in the crotch.

"I just did."

"Ve vere told not to kill you." Joseph added, with a sinister grin. "Zey didn't zay ve couldn't have fun vith you.".

"You're a lucky lil' wanker, Nathan." Tonya added. Oi'm givin' ya one shot." she begrudgingly, added.

"Ooh, I'm soooo scared. I ain't got nothin' to say to you clowns." Bella scowled at him.

"If you two can keep him from screaming too loud. Oi'll distract the guard." Tonya suggested to Bella. Bella smirked at Nathan.

"Perfect, I brought a gag just for zis." Bella replied to Tonya.

"Atta girl." Tonya quietly left the cell, as Nathan's eyes shrunk to pinpricks.

 _-Bella's POV-_

 ** _Authors note: Due to a request from a friend of mine (the one that gave me the inspiration for Bella), this POV is written to go with the song "Traitor" by Daughtry. So I suggest you listen to it while reading it. It is a bit longer than the song, but she said the it was still good. XD. Oh like I said before, this POV is rated M, even though I don't know if it is violent enough to be rated so._**

"Hold on. I ain't done nothin'. I ain't no criminal, a-and you can't treat me like one." Nathan panicked.

"Nozing?" Joseph asked, "Are you sure? Nozing zat you vish to explain."

"I ain't tellin' you bozos nothin'."

"We know zat you killed Malcolm, your own cousin!" Bella ranted at him, slowly edging closer to him. She calmed down for one moment, giving Nathan a dark smirk, "Are you sure you want to play zis game?"

"Please I can handle anythin' that a Deutch-bag medic, and a shapeshiftin' b**** can dish out. Bring it." (6) Bella immediately stomped on his crotch and proceeded to gag him. Nathan groaned in pain, almost passing out.

"Oh, Monsieur. If zat iz too much for you,-" Bella taunted but was interrupted.

"Zen zis vill be excruciating!" Joseph exclaimed as he plunged his bone saw into Nathan's gut. Nathan's gag only succeeded in muffling the doing of his agonizing scream.

"What ze h***, Joseph," Bella thought.

"Zis iz for mein nephew." Joseph hissed as he slowly pulled out the bone saw.

"Fräulein, could you bring me mein medi-gun?" Joseph asked, wiping off the blood and pieces of gut off of his saw. Bella complied, and immediately turned towards a glaring Nathan.

"You stole my sanity you heartless b****rd!" She roared.

"Is everything okay in there?!" The guard called, upon hearing Bella.

"Everyzing iz fine!" Joseph responded. Apologies fräulein. We need to be quieter." Joseph explained. "I vill leave ze rest of ze fun to you." Joseph smirked, devilishly. Bella turned towards Nathan, holding her Wanga Prick, threateningly. She lunged towards him and plunged it into left eye. She proceeded to violently gouge his eye out, followed by punching him in his jaw, knocking out two of his teeth. She stood back, listening to Nathan's groans of agony.

"I'm going to watch you drown in your own denial." Bella spat. "Und blood."

"Fräulein ve can't let him die." Joseph reminded Bella.

"Fine but use a med-kit. Leave him missing an eye."

Joseph opened his bag and pulled out a few med-kits. He proceeded to stop the bleeding. Nathan, however, took the moment to try and kick Bella in the shin, but only succeeded in moving the other med-kits around.

"Imbecile!" Bella shouted as she kicked Nathan in the stomach. "I believe it'z time to let 'im sit and zink about his actions." She turned to smirk and look at her handiwork for a moment before undoing the gag.

"You sick B****rd!" Nathan spat as Bella and Joseph left the cell. "Dis ain't da end of dis! You hear me! Dis is war!" Bella turned to lock the cell door. "'Ere. 'Ave your eye back." She replied as she tossed his eye back to him. "Perhaps zat will let you zee zat you 'ave no hope." Nathan glared at her.

"Au Revoir, traitor."

 _ **Author's note: Yeah it got a bit violent back there, but it was about time that Bella got her revenge on Nathan. XD And I have a bit of bad news, while I was vacationing/forgot about the story, I kinda forgot where I was going with the last part of chapter 19. So the next chapter may be the last for awhile... :( I hope I can get back on track soon.**_

 _ **In the meantime, I will be working on an upcoming one-shot that a friend requested me doing, and for some reason I think it may help me gay in-stuck. Sometimes if I get stuck on something and I move on to something else, I may figure out how to get in-stuck with the original thing I was doing. Does that happen to anyone else? Yes? No? Maybe? Anyway here are the translations/References:**_

 _ **(1) Oh, my little angel. Why are you up so early this morning?**_

 _ **(2) Are you sleeping, are you sleeping?**_

 _ **Brother John, Brother John?**_

 _ **Morning bells are ringing, morning bells are ringing**_

 _ **Ding ding dong, ding ding dong. (Yeah I know very original to choose this one but it was the only one I could find that fit this scene well.)**_

 _ **(3) Oh, my little boy.**_

 _ **(4) This is a spy knife that looks sorta like an ice pick with a crossbones on the handle.**_

 _ **(5) This is the "armory" on Hop. I kinda suck at describing some things. XD oh well.**_

 _ **(6) These are two of Scout's domination lines edited and fused together.**_

 _ **Thank you and please review.**_

 _ **-Elizabethia**_


	18. Revenge Rampage

**_Author's note: This chapter is also fairly violent but not as much as the last POV in the last chapter._**

 _-Nathan's POV-_

 _0900 hours_

"Wake up ya lazy b****rd!" A feminine voice woke Nathan from his painful nap.

"Who da h-? Oh hey sis it's about time ya show up." Nathan replied as his sister began to pick the lock. "What took ya so long?"

"I was waitin for da right time to bust ya out as soon as ya got sent here," she explained, pausing to look at his eye. "What da h*** happened to you?"

"Bella and tha doc's interrogation. Yeah, it hurt like a b****." Nathan replied. "Hey Hope. Do ya mind patchin' me up?"

"I ain't got nothin to patch you up with," she replied as she succeeded in picking the lock.

"Dat's okay I kicked a med-kit unda da bed while dey weren't lookin," Nathan cheekily explained as he went to pull it out from under the bed.

"Your a smart son-of-a-b**** ain't ya?" Hope exclaimed.

"Hey now she's your ma too," Nathan argued, defending their deceased mother.

"Pffft. Whatever," She shrugged it off, not being close to their mother. "Now hand me da stupid med-kit so we can get to bashin a few heads in."

"Here ya go, princess," Nathan spat as he passed the med-kit to his sister.

"Sit down. I can't fix ya until ya are sittin still." Nathan sat down on the bed, arms crossed.

"Oh calm down ya big baby," Hope rebuked him for acting like a spoiled child. "Here we go. Are ya happy now, your highness?" she sarcastically asked him.

"Whatever. Is anyone out there gonna be a prob?"

"Nah. Most of da guard are playin poker in one of da back rooms. Let's just say dat deir staying dere for awhile. The only other one is takin an unexpected nap. And Luna, well, she won't be much of a prob, she's all bark no bite."

"Awesome. I'll let ya take care of her. I wanna save my awesomeness for the actual challenges." Hope rolled her eyes as they reached the teleporter room.

"Just a sec," Luna called. "What- How in the heck did you get here?!"

"Ain't non of ya business, toots," Nathan replied as he picked up a pistol and a scattergun, before racing towards the tele. Luna immediately tried to stop him but was shot in the foot by Hope.

"Your lucky ya ain't one of them," Hope taunted, over Luna's scream. "Just stay down."

"Let's hope it's as easy as dat was," Nathan thought as he teleported, appearing at Hydro in a shower of red sparks.

"What in tarnation?" A voice exclaimed from down the hall.

"C'mon, Hope. I ain't got all day," Nathan whispered as approaching footsteps could be heard.

"What in Sam Hill were ya thinkin' string bean?" (1) Solsty asked pointing her widowmaker at him.

"I was uh... I was wantin to stretch my legs," Nathan replied. "Got a problem with dat?" He quickly added.

"Start prayin', boy." (2) Solsty scowled at him cocking her gun.

"Aw crap." Nathan squeaked. He closed his eyes and heard a gunshot, but it didn't hit him.

"Wait a minute... How am I still not hurt?" Nathan opened his eyes and saw Solsty clutching her stomach.

"Hey overalls! You suck!" taunted Hope. (3) Nathan sighed in relief before Hope hit him in the back of his head.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." (4)

"Shut up." Their short banter was cut short when a different voice was heard down the hall saying,

"Aye, what just happened?" (5)

"Dis is bad dis is so very bad," Nathan freaked out.

"Chill out, alright," Hope countered. "It's just a demo."

"No dat's-"

Bloody H***!" the demo exclaimed, upon seeing Solsty in a pool of blood.

"Angus." Hope and Nathan simultaneously exclaimed.

"Ooh, I'm gonna beat ya so hard, you'll have a twitch!" Angus exclaimed.

"Oh dis is bad." Nathan panicked.

"Don't fret, boyo. I'll be gentle!"

"RUN!" Hope screamed, as she and Nathan split up.

"Oh, you're a wee little miss, you are!" Angus taunted chasing after Hope, the more capable of the two.

"I wonder if Bella is in her room?" Nathan thought as he sprinted there. However, being a little to excited, he tripped over his own feet.

"F***!" he cursed, as he regained his footing. He paused right before her room when he heard a voice.

"... Ze handsomest little prince. Zat's right. You are. Yes you are." The voice said to Pierre.

" _Ugh. The baby talk. Yep that's got to be Bella._ " Nathan thought. " _No one else is like dat around him._ " He took a breath and opened the door.

 _-Destiny's POV-_

Destiny whipped her head around when she heard approaching footsteps racing down the hall.

" _Zat's odd_ ," she thought. However, when she heard whoever it was fall down she heard,

"F***!"

" _Oh crap zat's Nathan,_ " Destiny panicked. " _What do I do? What do I do?_ " the footsteps slowed as they approached Bella's room, she immediately started mimicking Bella.

"Who'z ze handsomest little prince," she mimics Bella as Nathan stood outside her door. "Zat's right. You are. Yes you are."

" _Wow zat was surprisingly good,_ " she praised herself as the door slowly opened. Destiny immediately pulled out her knife.

"What the h***!" Nathan exclaimed as he saw it was Destiny and not Bella inside the room.

"Where is she?" In response Destiny threw her knife at him, hitting him in the right shoulder, and picked up Pierre.

"You little b****!" Nathan roared at her. He raised a pistol and shot at her, hitting Destiny in the arm, narrowly missing Pierre. She ducked behind the crib, hissing in pain, struggling to hold the wailing child.

What ze h*** iz wrong with you!?" Destiny exclaimed as she pressed a button on Pierre's crib to notify the Alpha team. "You almost shot Pierre!"

"Dat little b****rd ain't my problem!" Nathan roared. "Now, for the last time, where is Bella?"

Destiny, poking her head up, noticed the door was still open. Succeeding in quieting the child, she cloaked, drew her Ambassador, and, started slowly making her way towards the door.

" _Please don't move or notice me. Please don't notice me,_ " she silently pleaded.

"You dead or somethin'?" an impatient Nathan asked Destiny. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" He roared as he approached the crib.

" _Oh crap_ ," Destiny panicked as she raced towards the open door. Nathan poked his head around the crib and swore to himself. He turned towards the door and shot his scattergun, succeeding in hitting Destiny in the foot only because of it's wide range. She fell landing in such a way that Pierre was on top of her. Her cover blown, she uncloaked and attempted to stand.

"I'll take dat." Nathan taunted as he snatched a squalling Pierre, and bolted down the hallway.

"YAAAAAAH!" bellowed a charging Misha.

"I regret everything! I regret everything I've ever done!" shrieked Nathan as he was running backwards away from Misha.

"I 'ope zat you do!" yelled a pissed off Bella.

Nathan whipped around, noticing Bella, Sarah, and Jessica.

"Aw, crap." Nathan squeaked, before the large hand of Misha closed around his head.

"I believe that you have something that doesn't belong to you." Sarah smirked.

"It sure doesn't belong to you." Nathan smarted off at her.

"I vill crush tiny head like watermelon." Misha darkly threatened.

Nathan begrudgingly passed Pierre to Sarah.

"Misha, 'ave fun." Bella told the Russian bear. Misha smirked.

"Little, little man." Misha threw Him against the wall and proceeded to beta Nathan. Bella and Jessica went over to Destiny, while Sarah took Pierre down the hall away from danger.

"Are you okay, Des?" Bella asked.

"I'm okay, considering," she replied placing her revolver inside her vest as Jessica healed her. "Thanks, Jes." Jessica nodded, but quickly stood up crossbow ready. Destiny and Bella turned to see what was going on. Misha was on the ground with an arrow sticking through his neck. Hope was at the end of the hallway, with a crossbow in hand.

"Drop it." Bella threatened, standing up aiming her diamondback revolver at Hope.

"You okay, bro?" Hope, ignoring Bella asked Nathan.

"I'm okay. Dat was perfect timin'. He wasn't able to do much."

"Good." Hope replied as Nathan joined her side.

"Vat happened to you?" Jessica asked.

"My perspective changed, you know after ya kicked me off da team!"

"You were arrogant and refused to follow orders!" Bella countered.

"By rights I should have been da one giving all da d*** orders!"

"That's not how it works, and you know it." Destiny replied.

"Shut up, b****!" Hope roared as she shot a crossbow bolt through her eye.

 _-Bella's POV-_

" _ **Destiny!**_ " screamed Bella as she caught her sister.

" _No_!" She panicked. " _No! No! Nonononono!_ " Bella immediately began searching for a dead ringer or any sign that Destiny faked her death.

" _Please have a dead ringer,_ " she silently pleaded. Bella reached into Destiny's vest pocket but couldn't feel anything.

" _Oh god, please have one._ " Bella thought.

Hope chuckled, as Nathan looked at her as if she'd lost it.

" _ **You b****! I will slaughter you like a dog!**_ " Bella roared at Hope for killing Destiny, as she raising her Diamondback.

"Oooooh, yeah, you're real scary!" (6) Hope taunted as she fired her crossbow into Bella's shoulder. Bella screamed in pain as she clutched arrow.

"Hey, lotta' good that gun didya!" (7)

"F*** you." Bella hissed. Jessica tried to heal the wound but Hope shot her medi gun, causing it to short out.

"Run." was Hope's only reply.

Jessica immediately started pulling a screaming Bella away from Hope.

"Let me go!" Bella roared.

"Fräulein we must go." Jessica replied, growing tired of dragging her and attempting to pick Bella up.

"No! I can still do zis!" Jessica sighed as she succeeded in picking Bella up and carrying her away.

"I need to get zat arrow out of you."

"Fine." Bella spat as she relented. Jessica increased her pace when she heard gunshots down the hall.

-Meanwhile-

Sarah's POV

"Ow!" Hope screamed, whipping behind an open door as she clutched the remains of her right hand. "That hurt, you b****!"

"Good." Sarah replied. "Then this will be excruciating!" Sarah immediately charged towards Hope's cover, Force-A-Nature in hand, preparing to end her. However, she was tripped by Nathan who was cowering behind Misha's body.

Hope immediately pounced on Sarah wrestling her for the gun.

"Nathan go!" Hope ordered her younger brother, before she received a hard blow to her head.

"Alright, alright." he replied, barreling down the hall after Bella and Jessica.

 _-Back to Bella-_

 _No one's POV_

Bella and a tired Jessica are finally reaching the Med-bay.

"Who iz zat?" Bella asked upon hearing footsteps from down the hall.

"Yeah ya better run! Ya, freakin' wuss!" Nathan shouted as he rounded the corner.

"Mein Gott!" Jessica panicked as she took off quickly covering the remaining distance. She charged through the double doors, receiving shocked expressions from Joseph and Gordon, who was not in his HEV suit. She placed Bella on an empty bed, and began addressing her wound.

"Vat iz- Jessica? Vat iz wrong?" Joseph asked his daughter, upon seeing her frightened expression.

"Nathan haz escaped!" She replied. "Set are on zome zort of revenge rampage! He and his zizter have already killed Misha and Destiny! He iz just down ze hall!" Joseph lowered a latch, locking the doors. He began assisting his daughter, when a certain someone began pounding on the doors.

"Yo, are ya gonna sit in dere like a bunch of sissies?" Nathan taunted outside the door. "Or are ya actually gonna do somethin'? Oh wait! Is dat da Asian b**** I see in dere?"

Gordon glared at Nathan.

"Oooh. Did I strike a nerve, four eyes?"

"Stay in here." Gordon instructed the Medics, who were healing Bella. He lifted the latch and exited the med-bay. Only to be met with a baseball bat to the stomach. Gordon grunted in pain, clutching his stomach.

"Ain't so tough without dat suit, are ya?" Nathan replied swinging his bat towards Gordon's head. Gordon was ready this time and ducked before catching the bat with his hand.

"What?" Nathan scoffed, pausing in shock. Gordon used this to his advantage, and swung at Nathan, connecting with his temple. Nathan grunted in pain,

"Dat didn't hurt."

Gordon smirked. This was going to be too easy.

As the brawl was raging outside, Bella was finally healed. She immediately went to join Gordon, but was stopped by a gloved hand.

"Fräulein, he haz zis under control." Joseph began. "Vould you two step out the other way and make sure Hope doesn't sneak up on is zat vay?"

Bella glared at him, before looking out the door. Gordon was easily in control of the situation and Nathan was already sporting a black eye. It almost appeared as if Gordon was toying with him. She nodded and went with Jessica out the "back door," towards the training grounds.

Joseph sighed in relief. He hated when his med-bay was crowded with people. He tolerated one, but he loved those rare moments when it was just him and his patients. Like his father before him, he craved being alone. It gave him time to conduct a few experiments, also like his father. He glanced over towards the unmoving form of Alyx. It wouldn't hurt to take a sample, would it? He doubted that she would ever wake. He didn't tell Gordon, because he feared that he would lose it. It should be fine. He would just have to take a small sample, at first. Joseph picked up a small scalpel. No. That would be too noticeable. He looked over to his syringe. A blood sample would be the perfect start. Small mark, easily explained if noticed, and easy to work with. He did have some standards; he would only take samples from the deceased, ones he tortures, or willingly from others, usually claiming that it was some sort of test. His father, however would experiment on his own teammates, while they were awake. Joseph shuddered, remembering things that his father told him. He pushed he thought away and replaced the scalpel with a syringe. As he approached Alyx, he glanced out the small window to see if Gordon was still occupied. Joseph smirked. Perfect. He prepared to insert the needle when the unthinkable happened.

 _-Back outside-_

Gordon had pinned Nathan against the wall, and was lifting him up by his neck, just so that Nathan was touching the ground with his toes.

"I would rather not kill a kid, so i'm going to give you one shot." Gordon began, glaring holes into Nathan's head. "You can calm down and I will take you back to your cell, or I can kill you."

"Fine." Gordon let him down, keeping a slightly less firm grip around his neck.

"Herr Gordon?" Joseph began, as if he'd seen a ghost. "Do you have zis under control?"

"Yeah. He's not going anywhere. I just need a place to hold him. Why?"

"I vill take him." Joseph replied, with a sinister look and seemingly forgetting what was troubling him mere seconds before. "I have a zmall closet, zat vill be perfect." He took Nathan from Gordon, forcing him to enter the med-bay.

"Is something going on?" Gordon asked following Joseph.

"Alyx is awake."

 _ **Author's note: Holy cliffhanger. XD sorry guys but this chapter was getting a bit long. I hope you are okay wit the last bit, jumping around from one POV to the next, because this is what will happen with the first and possibly the second POV in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Now to the references:**_

 _ **(1) This is two different Engineer domination lines morphed together.**_

 _ **(2) This is a line spoken by the Engineer when revenge crits are activated.**_

 _ **(3) This is a Scout domination line.**_

 _ **(4) This is a negative Scout voice command.**_

 _ **(5) This is something that the Demoman will say when there's a stalemate.**_

 _ **(6) This is a line Scout can say when he is Ubered.**_

 _ **(7) Same as above.**_

 _ **Thank you and review, follow, favorite, or whatever you want to do.**_

 _ **Thanks,**_

 _ **-Elizabethia**_


	19. Unforeseen Consequences

**_A/N: Okay guys. I have no idea how I was able to do it, but I got unstuck in time for the update. Yay! Now that I think about it, I feel really stupid, because of how easy it was to get the POV finished. :/ Oh well, the good thing is it's done. Another thing, school is back and I have no idea how it will hinder me updating this story, so far it hasn't, but with two Ap's and it being my Senior year, it may get a bit crazy. I will try my best to get these updates to you guys in time._**

 ** _TrainerJ13: Thank you so much for the favorite and the follow. It really means a lot to me._**

 ** _Guys we've juse reached a milestone... 500 views! I know it may not seem like a lot to you guys, but I never thought I would get this many. Honestly, I didn't think the story was that great. (Even for 500 views.) I was finally convinced to upload the first chapter by a good friend of mine, who is the inspiration for Bella and another Oc. Thank you so much for all you have done, and not just her but the rest of you guys as well. Thanks a bunch. :3_**

 _-Sarah's POV-_

Sarah grunted in pain as Hope was able to land a lucky blow to her mouth.

"How's it feel, whimp?" Hope taunted, panting heavily.

Sarah glared at Hope. She would have filled Hope with bullets if her Force-A-Nature didn't jam-up at the worst possible time. Instead, Sarah settled with spitting blood in Hope's face, as she pounced, yet again on her. Considering the amount of time the two have been at it, Sarah had only a minor injury compared to Hope's black eye and broken nose. What ticked her off was the fact that Hope hadn't given up yet, or been beaten to a pulp yet, even though they had been fighting for about two or three minutes. She supposed it was because Hope did get the jump on her after Nathan tripped her, before he went after the others. Speaking of, Sarah was confused as to why any of the others hadn't shown up yet.

" _Where the heck are they_?" She thought to herself, as she was able to get the upper hand on Hope. " _How haven't they heard this commotion, yet_?" Sarah wrestled Hope into a position so that Sarah was able to straddle her and swing at her, repeatedly, aiming for the face, all but two being blocked by Hope's arms.

"Sarah! What the h*** is going on?!" A panicking Adrian asked, almost demanded, Sarah as he was racing towards her and Hope.

"Nathan escaped." Sarah began, after pinning Hope's arms. "He tried to take Pierre, but we were able to stop him. Then this b**** shows up and kills Misha and Destiny." Adrian glared at Hope, drawing his Desert Eagle.

"Don't you f***ing move." he spat. Sarah took the opportunity to slowly get off Hope. Thinking she saw an opening, Hope immediately gets up and attempts to flee but is slammed against the wall by Adrian. Hope struggles as he takes out some zip-ties and restrains her with them.

"Where'd you get those from?" Sarah questioned.

"I always keep a few on me." He explained as he finished.

"Don't you think that's a bit weird? And random?"

"You never know when you might need them."

"It's still weird."

"And keeping a pair of those goggles isn't?" He playfully countered, as he started forcing Hope down the hallway, with Sarah by his side.

"Oh hush." Sarah smirked. "And their called 'pyrovision goggles' for your information."

"You know what I mean." Hope groaned.

"Shut up." Adrian demanded, hitting her in the back of the head.

"Where were you?" Sarah inquired. "You seemed to have missed everything."

"I was... You know, uh... I was out-" He tried to think of an excuse before, sighing in defeat, giving up and telling the truth. "I was taking a nap."

"Really? A nap. Wow..."

"You know I'm a heavy sleeper. I didn't wake up until I heard Bella screaming." He explained as they arrived at the interrogation room, near the med-bay. Adrian shoved Hope into the room, before locking the door behind her.

" _ **Jessica**_!" A voice screamed from the training grounds. Sarah and Adrian looked at each other before they took off.

 _-No one's POV-_

At first it was subtle, only slight feeling in her fingers. It slowly crept up into her elbows, but once reaching that point it shot through the rest of her body like a rocket. She wiggled her fingers and felt the sheets. She must have been on some sort of bed. Alyx sat up to take a look at her surroundings. She only saw darkness minus a spotlight on her, and the area illuminated by it.

"Okay, this is weird." she said.

"You could say that." a voice replied.

"Who are you?" Alyx asked, confused.

"Alyx, it's Endy."

"That doesn't answer my question. Who are you?"

A figure, presumably Endy, appeared turning to the side to give her look of realization and shock. He sat there for a moment before turning away in anger.

"S***." He quietly swore. Alyx merely raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong." He turned and looked at her, thinking for a moment.

"Someone has messed with your memory." he bluntly told her.

"Wh-what?"

"I will help you fix this, but you need to trust me, okay?"

"Okaaay?"

"I'm going to show you someone that you know. You tell me if you recognize them." He explained as a grey cloud appeared beside him. "Do you remember who this is?" He asked as a silhouette of a woman came into focus out of the cloud. She had blue eyes, rusty red hair pulled back in a ponytail, a slender build, was wearing a green hoodie and grey pants, and was holding some sort of sawed off shotgun. She smiled at Alyx.

"Not really."

"This is Sarah Freeman." He bluntly told her.

"Okay... I still don't know who she is."

Both Endy and the silhouette frowned, before it vanished, once again becoming the grey cloud.

"Okay... Do you remember this one?" He asked as another silhouette appeared. This was of a guy with brown hair, green eyes, glasses, was wearing some sort of orange and grey suit, and was holding a crowbar. He smiled warmly at her.

"... Only his face."

"That's... something. This is Gordon Freeman."

"Is that her brother?" Endy stared at her in shock.

"Alyx, what do you remember?"

"What you've told me." She replied, strangely calm about the entire situation. At that moment, he realized that she was still very under control of the G-man. He bit his lip, attempting not to curse a blue streak.

"Fine. When you see this man, say the first thing that comes to your mind. It should be something about unforeseen consequences." He quietly said. "Now lay down. I'm bringing you out of stasis."

 _-Alyx's POV-_

Alyx was still lying on a bed, but couldn't move much. Apparently, this "coming out of stasis" would take some time. Eventually she was able to open her eyes. The first thing she saw was a blurry blob in front of her surrounded by white. Suddenly the blob vanished, leaving nothing but white. Alyx, confused as to why everything was blurry, tried, but failed, to raise her hand. After a few seconds of struggling, she raised her hand only seeing it's rough outline, not even able to distinguish individual fingers. She slowly wiggled her fingers, trying to see if she could at least register movement, while, simultaneously, started to hear muffled voices from outside. After a few seconds, she was able to see, although still blurry, her individual fingers. Satisfied with that small victory, she slowly sat up, looking at her surroundings which were still blurry.

" _When did I get here_?" she thought, as she the shapes of three blurry people enter the room. One was primarily grey and short. It was being escorted by a tall, white one to the back of the room. The third approached her this one was also grey but taller. She slowly began to tell that this one had brown hair and glasses. He was trying to talk to her, but Alyx could only hear a muffled voice. The white one returned, and she could now tell that he had greying black hair, and icy blue eyes.

"Alyx?" She finally heard one say.

"Wh- where am I?" She replied with a slow slurred voice.

"You are in ze med-bay, fräulein." replied the white one, who was wearing a lab coat.

"How long have- " she tried to ask, but was interrupted by the grey one when he noticed she had trouble speaking.

"Alyx, you've been out for almost six days." He replied as his face finally came into focus.

"Six days?"

"Ja." The doctor replied, or at least he looked like a doctor when he finally stopped being blurry. "I was almost worried zat you vould'nt vake."

The man in front of her turned to look at the doctor, before looking back at Alyx.

"How do you feel?" Alyx suddenly remembered that this figure was the "Gordon Freeman" that Endy told her about.

"I-" What was she supposed to tell him, again? At that moment, a strange unknown force filled Alyx. She stared, as if in a trance

"Alyx?" Gordon called to her, but becoming confused when he saw her trance-like-state.

"Gordon." Alyx started in a monotone voice, but was interrupted by a nearby scream.

" _ **Jessica**_!" Joseph turned pale and immediately grabbed a bloody saw and a strange-looking gun. He rushed out the back door. Gordon turned and was about to follow him out, when Alyx grabbed his shoulder.

"Prepare for unforeseen consequences." She told him, before blacking out.

 _-Bella's POV-_

 ** _A/N: This POV gets violent, just a warning. (Again idk if is should be M)._**

Although Bella found it odd that she and Jessica were sent out to guard, she didn't say anything about it. Gordon had Nathan under control, and Sarah was taking care of hope. She just wished that her sister would show up again.

" _Oh Des, where are you_?" Bella thought. " _I cant lose you too._ " The weight of those who had died protecting her or because of her was growing heavier on Bella's shoulders, as she thought of those that she had lost. Why was she still alive? She didn't deserve it.

Misha was only in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was the lovable, giant, teddy bear of the group, and was the best one to open up towards. From a perfect shoulder to cry on, to the only one who would still point out the positive things while they were surrounded by hopelessness.

He should still be here.

Malcolm... her Malcolm. He definitely should be here. He was the only one who was a better shoulder to cry on. He was the one who always found a way to make her smile or laugh, when she was feeling down. He was the one who helped her open up again. He was the one that taught her to love again. He was the one who she agreed to spend the rest of her life with.

He should still be here.

Her father... That's someone she hadn't thought of in a long time. He was, for a long time, her hope. He single-handedly raised, clothed, fed, taught, sheltered, and protected both her and Destiny. Until he died protecting them when Bella was thirteen. If she hadn't left the camp and gone exploring, like he told her too- No. She won't think about that, not now.

Bella sighed and sat down against the wall. She was about to start thinking again when she noticed Jessica sitting a few feet away from her. She looked far more shaken up than Bella did. She was sitting against a nearby wall, hugging her knees which were against her chest. Jessica was obviously in shock, and was shivering at the loss of her friends, particularly her best friend, Misha. After losing him, Bella wondered how Jessica was able to hold it in for as long as she did. She was far less able to hide her emotions that Bella was. Bella stood up and approached Jessica. She didn't even acknowledge her presence; she just kept staring ahead.

"Jessica, are you okay?" Bella asked, knowing the answer as she sat down next to Jessica.

"I-" Jessica attempted to reply but was choked on her own tears.

"Shhhhh." Bella consoled her as she pulled Jessica into a comforting hug. "It's all right. Everyzing will be fine. Just let it out. I promise you, whatever 'appens, we will get through zis."

Jessica continued to cry, getting tears and a bit of snot on Bella's blouse.

" _Merde, zis better wash out_." She silently complained as she continued to comfort Jessica. Eventually Jessica's crying subsided, either from lack of tears or simply being exhausted.

"Zank you." came Jessica's weak reply, as she pulled away. "I needed zat."

"We all need zomeone to help us every now and zen. I am just glad I waz able to return ze favor."

"Zat was mein job. You did not have to repay me."

"Regardless, you showed kindness to me, when I felt utterly hopeless. Ze hopelessness zat follows when you lose ze one-"

"Who helped you open up again." Jessica finished, choking back a sob. Bella looked at Jessica, realizing for the first time that she didn't really know Jessica as much as she thought she did, and that they were more alike than she previously thought. Bella smiled at the realization, as Jessica pulled her, once more, into a hug.

Bella scolded herself for not realizing how alike they really were. She was the Spy after all, it was supposed to be her job to know things like this. She looked down at her top, which was now donned with a several wet spots from Jessica's tears and snot. Mostly snot.

" _Wonderful, zis iz exactly what I needed_." Bella grumbled to herself, as she pulled away to get a handkerchief or two, having at least three on her at all times because of her being a bit of a germaphobe.

"Here, let me get you a few handkerchiefs to clean yourself up." Bella explained when Jessica looked at her.

"Zank you." Jessica replied, taking one and proceeding to blow her nose.

Bella grunted in reply, barely able to hold in her disgust whisk wiping away the snotty mess. After a few minutes of struggling to get the disgusting substance off herself, she succeeded in only spreading most of it around.

" _Zis better not stain_." Bella groaned while folding up her soils handkerchief, so that it wouldn't soil anything else when she put it away.

"Vhat's zat?" Jessica asked noticing something in her pocket. When she pulled it out she gasped, noticing that the shiny object was a Dead-Ringer. She swallowed before,

"Do you know if Destiny had one of zese?" Bella lowered her head. She hoped Des did but she knew it was a slim chance. Looking back, she didn't hear the very audible decloak sound, and Des hadn't shown herself.

"No." she finally answered, before looking up at Jessica, only to see an arrow pierce Jessica's skull.

" ** _Jessica_**!" Bella cried out.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit ya… No wait, yeah I did." (1) Taunted Nathan, from behind Bella.

Bella immediately whipped out her Diamondback and aimed between his eyes. However, Nathan was just a tad bit quicker and shot Bella through her wrist. Bella dropped her gun and screamed, clutching her dominant arm.

"Now, I'd rather not kill ya, but don't make me regret dat." He threatened Bella as he approached her, with a sinister grin. "Why don't you and me have a little fun?" Bella immediately stood up, on shaky feet and began to try and run. Nathan chuckled darkly, after he was easily able to catch up to her.

"Playin' hard to get, ain'tcha Bellacakes?" Filled with rage, Bella slapped him in the face, knocking off his crudely made eye patch.

"You little b****!" Nathan exclaimed, as he pinned her against one of the makeshift walls in the training area and began pulling and twisting the arrow still in Bella's wrist. Bella screamed barely able to keep from passing out... knowing what he would do to her if she did so.

"Ya gonna play nice now?" He asked after stopping. Bella glanced at her wrist which was left in complete ruin. He had almost torn off her right hand. Instead of replying, she spat in his face.

"F*** you too- ARRRGH!" Nathan exclaimed as he was shot in his stomach.

"Weren't you supposed to be good at dodging?" (2) taunted the shooter.

" **Des**!" Bella called out to her sister who gasped, upon seeing Bella's wrist. She immediately tried to rush to her sister's side.

" _ **StAy Da F*** BaCk!**_ " Nathan roared at her, aiming between Bella's eyes, with her dropped revolver. " _ **DoN't YoU TaKe AnOtHeR sTeP!"**_ He demanded, having completely lost it. " _ **I jUsT wAnTeD sOmE aLoNe TiMe WiTh BeLlA, bUt YoU jUsT hAd To RuIn It DiDn'T yA?... sIt YoUr A** dOwN. DeRe'S aLwAyS tImE fOr DeSsErT**_!" Bella's mind raced at a million miles an hour, while Destiny stood there in shock.

" _ **WhO wAnT's To Go FiRsT!?**_ " Nathan asked, but thankfully was interrupted when he heard an electronic sound. He whipped around to see Jessica with her crossbow.

"I do." which was followed by Nathan being shot in the crotch, pinning him to the make-shift wall.

Through his agonizing scream, Bella could barely make out Jessica saying,

"Now zat, was doctor assisted homicide!" (3)

"What in the actual f*** happened here!" Sarah exclaimed, arriving with Adrian, Tonya, and a very shocked Joseph.

"I vill fill you in later, I'm afraid He vill bleed out before I can explain. Und I believe he deserves a much better send off, vuildn't you agree." Jessica stated with a rather psychotic and hungry look in her eyes.

"... What do you suggest?" Sarah cautiously asked.

"Vell zis iz ze bomb range." Jessica smirked.

"Oi second that." Tonya chimed in. "He bloody deserves it."

"Please do." Bella added. "But first would one of you mind helping me out a bit?"

After Bella's wrist was sorted out as best it could, and several cases of Angus' pipe and sticky bombs were set around Nathan, who was shrieking and cursing like a madman, the group gathered a safe distance away to watch the fireworks.

"Au revoir, you freckled rat." Bella spat as Tonya shot a flaming arrow into the pile.

 ** _References/Translations:_**

 ** _(1) This is one of the lines that Scout can say when he stuns an enemy._**

 ** _(2) This is a line spoken by the Spy when dominating a Scout._**

 ** _(3) This is a line spoken by the Medic after killing more that three enemies in twenty seconds with a primary or melee weapon._**

 ** _Thanks for everything._**

 ** _-Elizabethia_**


	20. Old Enemies, New Friends

**_A/N: Sorry if this chapter feels rushed in any way. I tried fixing it but, it didn't work as well as I_** ** _planned_** **.** ** _Oh well here's the chapter._**

 _-Gordon's POV-_

 _The next day at 0900 hours_

Air vents, it just had to be an air vent, didn't it. Gordon was in the Med-bay closet, trying to figure out how Nathan escaped... again. It didn't take long to find an open air vent in the corner of the room. It was a direct path, no forks between it and the outside, not even a blocked off air vent, like the ones he would run into constantly at Black Mesa. He could even see a bit of sunshine in the back at the only turn in the pointless vent. It was a hazard even. All it would take is one overwatch to see the vent and it would be game over. He needed to talk to his brother about this weak spot.

It was funny, really. Gordon used to not mind going through air vents, probably because of him and Barney racing to get into Dr. Kleiner's lab whenever he was locked out of it.

" _Heh, wonder if he ever told Barney why I would always win._ " Gordon thought. " _God, where did yesterday go?_ " Oh yeah, The Cascade is where it vanished, leaving him surrounded by aliens, military, and black ops hunting him down. Not to mention, broken retinal scanners, countless dead ends due to rubble, and miles of those labyrinth-like vents. To this day, he hated those things to no end. He thought, no hoped that Black Mesa was the last he would have to go through those metallic, claustrophobic, nightmares. Nope, they're still here, and still as small and cramped as he remembered.

" _Gordon, are you okay?_ " Alyx asked him. Alyx... It- it was good to have her back. He thought she-, No. He won't think about that, not now.

" _Yeah. I'm fine Alyx. How are you feeling?_ " he replied.

 _"Like crap. Joseph is checking over me just to make sure I'm okay. How- how long was I out?"_

 _"You've been out of it for awhile, Alyx. About a week."_

 _"A week?! Gosh, I don't know how much of this I can take... Missing a week of the uprising was bad enough, but this... again."_

 _"Alyx, we're lucky you back at all... this soon that is. Remember how long I was under?"_

 _"Yeah... I still don't understand how you can handle it so easily."_

 _"Ha. Who said it was easy? I guess at first it was, I uh... I didn't remember much."_

 _"Gosh Gordon, I'm sorry. It just have been horrible."_

 _"Don't be. I remember now. And I'm glad you do too."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Uuum. Alyx, you did wake up a bit yesterday."_

 _"I did?"_

 _"Yeah. You were- it was almost like you were in a trance. You weren't yourself, and you didn't know who I was."_

 _"Oh god... Wh- what happened?"_

 _"You... At first you asked where you were, how long you were out, like expected. Then you said something... weird."_

 _"Like what?" Crap. Well he did walk into that one, he supposed._

 _"Are you sure you wanna know?"_

 _"Yeah, Gordon. I'm sure I can handle it."_

 _"... Alright. You said: 'prepare for unforeseen consequences'."_

 _"That's it? Why woul-... "_

 _"Alyx? Alyx! Are you okay!"_

 _"I-... I-I saw him. I remember now. Oh god, I said that to dad didn't I?"_

 _"Yes you did. It- it terrified him... and me."_

 _"What the h***?"_

 _"This man, no monster, is attempting to use you to get to me, and Endy. To stop him from getting me out from under his control. Endy is doing the best he can."_

 _"Then why did-?"_

 _"Remember when Barney got in a argument with Endy?"_

 _"Yeah, why?"_

 _"Well he got so ticked off at Barney that he, well, left. No one has seen or heard from him since, but I'm guessing that he's back, since you're here."_

 _"What is this... thing, and how can we stop him?"_

 _"I hope so."_

 _-Bella's POV-_

"Okay, try this one." Destiny suggested to Bella. She sighed and, what seemed like the thousandth time, aimed her Diamondback at the neck of the glass scrumpy bottle. She fired, causing the gun to yet again be flung from her grasp and missing the shot yet again.

"I can't do zis. My wrist iz too weak." Bella complained.

"What exactly did he do?"

"You saw exactly what 'appened, yet you sat zere and watched him do it."

"Hey! I was only zere for ze last part. I got separated and couldn't find out where you were."

"Zat iz your fault! You were supposed to be near us ze entire time, not slink away, leaving me zinking zat you were dead!"

"Well what was I supposed to do? Start shooting and take him and Hope out quickly!? I'm not you! I'm not an expert Spy! Don't you get zat!" Destiny roared back at her sister, but after a few awkward moments she apologized.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled."

"Non, it iz my fault I should not 'ave pushed you... Just don't scare me like zat again, okay."

"Okay I'll-" Destiny started before she was interrupted by a door opening.

"Am I intruding?" Jessica asked.

"No we were just talking. What is Joseph saying about her wrist?" Destiny answered, before Bella could give a sarcastic remark.

"Vell, do you vant ze good news or ze bad news?"

"Just... Get ze bad news out of ze way first." Bella replied, fearing the worst.

"Very vell. Ve did ze best zat ve could, but... zere iz nerve damage. It may be permanent."

"And ze good news?"

"Ze good news it zat it iz possible zat it may be temporary, but it vould require you to stop using it frequently or for zings zat may cause a lot of force to be exerted on it. Zat means no shooting. It vill also require some therapy and, unfortunately, it may require surgery. Don't vorry I von't let mein father to so much as prick you vith a syringe."

"See? Bella it's not impossible. It'll just be a challenge." Destiny encouraged her sister, trying to stay optimistic.

"What will I do until my wrist is finally healed?" Bella asked the Medic, choosing to ignore Destiny's words of encouragement.

"Dr. John vants you und Destiny to interrogate Hope. Und if zings get out of hand you have ze authorization to kill her. After zat he wants you to take some time to recover. He is bringing ze replacements, including your temporary one, here later zis evening."

"Very well... Did he say who zey would be?"

"Ja. Luna is replacing Solsty. Tasha is replacing... Misha." Jessica takes a moment to recover, still quite over his death. "Und Nick iz replacing Malcolm."

"Nick?" Destiny asks, just as confused as Bella was. "Why him? Isn't he Malcolm's brother?"

"Ja, alzough I vould suggest choosing zomeone else, because of obvious reasons, I don't make ze rulez."

"Who will be replacing me?"

"Ah, vell he didn't say who, now if you two agree, I zink it iz time zat I return to mein patients und you two go to your assignment."

"Yeah, we need to get on zat." Destiny agreed, while Bella looked puzzled.

"Who else iz in ze medbay? I know Alyx will be getting out soon, and Joseph is taking care of her." After wondering a few seconds about how on earth Bella knew this, Jessica replied.

"Vell Ze reason Hooe wasn't felt vith sooner iz because Lissa somehow knocked both herself and Angus out. Angus iz fine, but Lissa has a broken leg."

"Ugh why iz she even on ze team?" Bella complained.

"Her uncle iz head Soldier. Zat iz ze only reason why." Jessica replied, before heading back to the medbay.

After a minute or two, they reached the interrogation room, where Hope was being held.

"Leave ze talking to me okay? She iz a bit slippery." Bella requested before entering.

"Okay." Des replied.

"Get da h*** out of here." Hope hissed as soon as she saw Bella enter.

"Zat's not ze proper way to talk to your interrogators Ms. Matthews." Bella replied, purposely messing with their captive.

"Ah screw you!" Hope spat, then upon noticing Destiny, "What da f***? I shot a freakin' arrow through her head? How da f*** is she still alive?"

"It's called a Dead Ringer, you idiot. Look it up!" Destiny taunted back. After giving Destiny a warning look, Bella replied,

"Until you learn to control zat mouth of yours, I will start cutting off one knuckle for every filthy word zat exits zat hole in your 'ead you call a mouth."

"Alright, I got it jeez."

"Good, you're learning for once. Now I am obligated to ask you a few questions. Firstly, why did you free your brother, after he murdered Malcolm?"

"Why da heck do you think I did?"

"Answer ze question, I am not allowed to assume anyzing."

"Screw this just go ahead and shoot me. Yeah that's right shoot me. I know you wanna, you f***ing French b****." Without flinching, Bella replied,

"Zat's two knuckles. Destiny if you would help me please." As they moved, hope spat,

"F*** dat," and moved to try and wrestle away Bella's knife. Bella, holding the knife in her left hand, immediately sliced Hope's hand, causing her to jump back. However now to wasting a second, she pounced on Destiny, causing her to fall and drop her knife. Smirking, hope picked up the knife and placed it against Destiny's throat.

"Drop it." Hope demanded. Groaning at how cliche the situation was Bella dropped her knife.

"Good frog. Now, kick it over here."

She complied. While Hope's eyes watched the knife slide to her, Bella pulled out her Wnaga Prick and threw it at Hope, striking her in the eye, the same eye the Nathan lost to the ice-pick-like weapon. As Hope screamed and cursed, Bella took the opportunity and stormed up to Hope.

"You know... zat iz ze same eye zat I took from Nathan." Bella taunted ripping out her prick. "Too bad he still had one left." She plunged it into Hope's other eye, blinding her and ripped it out as well. Through the screams, Bella taunted, Now die like ze whore zat you are!" before stabbing Hope through the throat.

 _-Sarah's POV-_

 _About 1800 hours_

It seemed only a week ago that she was waiting for her team to join her at Coldfront. Waiting for Tonya and Jessica. Waiting for Angus and Benji. Waiting for Misha, Malcolm, and Solsty. Now here she was again, but this time waiting for replacements. It was a bitter pill that the newest member had yet to swallow. She had only been on team for about two years. It was sad, really, right when they broke the record for the longest time the team has been together, since its formation, which was roughly a year after the portal storms, Nathan and Hope went on their "revenge rampage," or that's what Destiny had dubbed it.

Out of their group, Tonya and Solsty had been on the longest, at an impressive ten years, and were the "matriarchs" of the group, always treating to others like their children.

Then came Misha at seven. Followed by Benji at six or maybe seven, she never could remember exactly. These two treated the younger ones like their own nieces or nephews or like a brother in the case of Benji, Angus and Malcolm. All four of them were jokingly called the "elders" by the newer members due to the large gap.

Malcolm and Angus were next at just short of four years. Lissa, Jessica and Bella joined on the same day at a bit over three years ago. Leaving Sarah with only two years.

Now, not all of those who were replaced had died, in Lissa and Jessica's case the ones they replaced became the "head" of their respective classes. The Head was responsible for training, recruiting and deciding where each of their respective class would go. Some, like Joseph and Roberts, had a bit of a larger role.

Joseph also was in the medbay almost at all times and handled almost all of the injuries, while Roberts, who had been recently promoted by her dad, was head of the militants branch of the Mann Co. Resistance, being a Soldier, which was almost always in charge. Luckily he wasn't like most Soldiers and had some common sense and surprisingly seemed like he had a brain bigger than a walnut.

The familiar whirring of a teleporter brought her back to reality. She smiled when Luna's face appeared, being glad it was a familiar face at least.

"I for one am glad to see a familiar face. Welcome to the team, Moonie."

"Thanks, Sarah." Moonie aka Luna replied, giving her a sad smile. She was informed of Solsty's death yesterday and was not happy that she would be replacing her cousin.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Sarah consoled her, or at least attempted to. She was never good at it. Moonie joined Bella and the rest of the team to Sarah's left.

Next came a rather unusual woman. She was very tall and big. Big in terms of muscle not fat. She had dark brown eyes and a stern countenance, all seemed almost normal for a Heavy. What surprised Sarah was her long fiery red hair.

"Hello I am Sarah, the Commando on this team." Sarah greeted the woman. "I'm assuming you are the Heavy."

"Да. (1) I am Tasha."

"Nice to meet you, Tasha. Can you please stand over with the rest?"

As the Russian complied, another teleported in. This was obviously a Scout, and he looked a lot like Malcolm, except for brown hair, much less muscular, and shorter. Being his younger brother it made ,sense.

"Hello Nick." She greeted, not particularly happy with him being the replacement for his brother.

"Hey there, uh Sarah." he greeted, nervously. He gulped when he saw Bella.

"No need to be afraid of me. I 'ave no reason to dislike you, even zough I do not like ze fact zat you are here." she replied after seeing his fear of her.

"Yeah I don't know why Zack chose me, but he did." Nick nervously replied.

"I'm sure Zachary waz confused." Bella added, her voice cold as ice.

"Nick, can you please step away from the teleporter." Sarah asked, trying to diffuse the tension. Finally the fourth and final member to join arrived. This Spy screamed stereotype, and had nothing to distinguish him from any other Spy, having the classic suit, balaclava, and all. However even this wasn't enough to keep Bella from recognizing him. At the sight of him, she scowled, seething with rage. Upon noticing her, he approached her and tried to speak to her.

"Bella, I apologize-" was all he got out when she slapped him in the face.

"Don't you dare speak to me, you perverted monster!" Bella spat. "Do you 'ave any idea what kind of damage a drunken, grown man would do flirting with a sixteen-year-old girl? "

"'ow was I zupposed to know-"

"You are a Spy! What kind of pathetic excuse for a Spy couldn't figure zat out? It iz your job to know! It clearly changed the color of zat swill you were drinking!"

"It waz in a dark room."

"I don't give a f*** where it waz, you should 'ave known zat!" Bella began to rant at him, each word stabbing him like daggers. "Even if you had a legitimate reazon to be intoxicated to zat **absurd** level, you had **no right to do zat!** Only a **psychotic, perverted monster** would do **zat, especially to his girlfriend's younger sister! And don't zink zat being at ze main base will stop me from** ** _slaughtering you like ze dog you are_** **! I don't want to** ** _see you, hear you, or even smell_** **zat disgusting smell zat you insist is cologne!** " Bella continued to rant as the occupants of the room stared at her in shock.

" **If I even hear zat you** _ **dare**_ **to so much az** _ **speak to, look at, or even be in ze same room az her, I will castrate you and burn it to a crisp!**_ **Are zoes words too big for you to understand? Let me rephrase zen, zo zat your simple mind can understand.** _ **If you even look at my sister, I will chop off your d*** with a rusty knife and burn it in front of you! Iz it clear enough for your simple mind to understand now?**_ " She demanded. If looks could kill, he would be a bloody stain on the wall, nothing more. He, along with the rest of the occupants of the room, stood there in silence. When he didn't respond, Bella kicked him between the legs. "I said: **_Do I make myself clear!?_** "

"Crystal." He groaned, collapsing to the floor, as Bella stormed out of the room.

 _ **A/N: Aaand cliffhanger with a bunch of new characters, what could possibly be a better combination? XD**_

 _ **Translation:**_

 _ **(1) This means yes.**_

 _ **Again sorry for the crappy chapter. :/**_

 _ **Thank you for reading this, and review/follow/favorite, or whatever you want to do.**_

 _ **-Elizabethia**_


	21. IMPORTANT INFO: NOT A CHAPTER

_**Hey guys. Long time no see. Sorry I've been gone for awhile, but uh let's just say writers block is a butt hole. That in combination with school, lack of motivation, and not being particularly thrilled with how it's turned out has led me to scrapping this story. :/**_

 _ **I knew where I wanted to take it, but I could never figure out how to connect the two without sounding horrible. I'm not abandoning my Oc's, and I will use them to write a different story, a strictly TF2 one, but don't expect that for a good while.**_

 _ **I am still working on that one-shot I mentioned previously, along with a different full-length story. That involves certain popular TellTale games. (Not giving any other details away. :P)**_

 ** _Again, I'm sorry, but I can't help how things turned out. I will do better in the future by not picking my self to much with updates as frequent as the first chapters, aka every other day._**

 ** _-Elizabethia_**


End file.
